Something About Those Eyes
by StaRs N Blo0m
Summary: A young elleth has suffered abuse most of her life. Finally a young handsome elf, Legolas comes and rescues her. Will she find love or face the reason she left her home?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been edited.

Chapter One

Raquelle was a beautiful young elleth. After her parents left her, she was sent to live with her harsh Aunt and Uncle. These relatives of hers were mortal but they were still cruel. They tortured her every chance they got, but when a handsome young elf comes and rescues her, what will happen? Will she be loved like she always wanted, or will she be forced to live the cruel life that she has known forever?

"Raquelle!" yelled her aunt. " Take my dirty clothes and clean them till they are spotless! I want them in my possession in the morning, no later than 10am!" Helpless Raquelle had no choice in her actions.

"Yes Aunt, first thing in the morning!"

Raquelle was different from the whole town. She was the only one of her kind. She was an elleth. Raquelle was a maid in her Aunt and Uncle's home. She was a beautiful young elleth. Raquelle had long blonde hair, she was very thin and pale. She had amazing clear, glass-like blue eyes. Her eyes were the most fascinating thing about her. Her eyes could express anything and sometimes hide her emotions very well. Most humans despised her. Why, she could never figure out. Raquelle never made friends with people from Watersway, they always were either afraid of her, or they didn't want to be bothered by her.

Her mother, who was an elleth, died when giving birth to her, and her father's family who were mortals, took her in and cared for her. Their relationship was similar to Arwen and Aragorns relationship. Raquelle despised her Aunt and Uncle. They mistreated her in many ways. Her Uncle abused her many times.

Raquelle lived in a town called Watersway. She hated where she lived. All the men were malicious and disgusting. She often dreamed to be in a place with beautiful waterfalls, green grass with many flowers, mountains in her view and the sound of rustling trees and of the birds singing. But sadly she was stuck in a worm hole filled with savages and women handlers

"Here are your clothes Aunt" announced Raquelle.

"Your Uncle has important business with you in the guestroom."

Raquelle's heart skipped a beat. The last time he said that he forced her to sleep with him or he would kill her.

_What does he want? I cant do what he asks of me. I can't do it again, I'm so scared of these people, _thought Raquelle.

Tears welled up in her eyes thinking of the horrible possibilities that could occur. Her heart pounded, and she was almost able to hear it. She walked slowly towards the thick white door and entered. He was pacing around the room looking confused.

"Yes, you called for me?" spoke Raquelle.

" Everyone knows about the other night. The people in town are talking. Did you go and tell your friends what happened? By the way I didn't even know you had any. My wife knows also. She's threatening me she'll leave me. This is way out of control."

His eyes got bloodshot red, and his fist rolled up in a ball. He threw a punch to her face and stomach. Raquelle gave a cry and dropped to the floor.

" Stop, I didn't tell anyone, please just stop!" The more she cried for him to stop the harder he kicked her. Her blue eyes saw blood and she fell into unconsciousness. This did not stop him from beating the crap out of her. Out of her helplessness the door swung open. The Uncle paused in mid punch.

Please Review This is my first story tell me how you like it! Thanks 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Legolas Greenleaf

Legolas, as everyone has knowledge of, is prince of Mirkwood. Legolas has long Blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Well, during the winter he had some serious responsibilities to attend to. He hardly ever slept. His father Thranduil was training him to be king. He had intense training with the bow (Archery) and the Sword, which was his weakness only to Aragorn. After all of this hard training Legolas thought it was time for a vacation. Also since all the handmaidens were driving him crazy. They drooled all over him every moment they get. Legolas got tired of falling for the same trap. They only really love him for his money and crown. On his vacation, alone he went as far as possible. After a week of traveling he became tired and hungry. He came across an unusual town. Just something about it felt weird to Legolas. His elf senses' picked up something foul. He rode on his horse, as it sprinted towards the guesthouse of the town. Legolas jumped off his horse and tied him to a pole in the ground.

Legolas' ears perked up. He heard shrieking cries for help " Please just stop." It sounded like a female's cry. They were piercing his ears. His muscles tightened and headed towards the sound in the guestroom. He swung the door open quickly. There it was. The sight was so displeasing to Legolas' eye.

" Stop" yelled Legolas. His eye spotted a mortal brutally beating an elleth. Legolas ran to the mortal and pushed him away from the hopeless elleth as hard as he could.

The mortal, in complete shock responded," who are you, where are you from"?

Legolas responded " why are you doing this to the girl"?

The mortal responded with a punch at Legolas' face. Legolas saw it coming and rejected it. They both got in a punching battle. Legolas took a hard punch to the mortal's stomach. He fell and hit his head on the dresser and fell into unconsciousness. Legolas, out of breath trying to grasp what had just occurred, looked at the beaten elleth and carried her out of the room. He placed her on his horse. They rode far away from that land, but they were still on mortal's land. After an hours ride away from Watersway, Legolas stopped for rest and to care for the young elleth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachelle opened her eyes finding she was leaning on a dead tree. " Where am I"? Asked Raquelle after waking up from being unconscious. Rachelle tried to get up from her position but her body ached from being mistreated. Ahh, she cried forgetting what happened to her earlier.

" Your still injured, please don't try to stand." Legolas responded quickly.

"Who are you"? Raquelle questioned in fear.

" I'm Legolas, I saved you from that horrible man. He was hurting you."

Raquelle took a moment to think, trying to remember exactly what happened. After a moment or two tears formed in her eyes remembering the horrible punches she endured.

"Thank you." You saved my life, I'm truly thankful."

" I heard your cries nearby and my only reaction was to help " Legolas said while standing up.

Raquelle looked and studied him. His body was thin and perfect. He had long Blonde hair and pure blue eyes. Raquelle thought his whole being was perfection. He was young and handsome. She then looked harder at him. Legolas was now feeling weird. Raquelle noticed that he looked a lot like her! She never had seen anyone that looked like her. His ears, hair, and eyes. She was amazed, happy, curious and afraid all at once.

" Why do you look at me in such a way, like you never seen a male elf before"? Legolas questioned finally after the long silence.

Raquelle now felt ashamed she never seen another elf before. "For I have never seen another elf in my presence before."

_How can this be possible? Never to see your own people, _thought Legolas

"It just is. My mom was an elf but she died giving birth to me and my father who was mortal was shortly killed after that, so my Aunt and Uncle cared for me. And who you saw abusing me was my...my...my Uncle, Raquelle stammered."

"You have the power of hearing my thoughts, for a word was not uttered through my lips."

" Yes for I have known for a while now, but was kept a secret. I knew mortals did not have this power, so I kept it a secret for all of my life." Legolas, clearly thinking extremely hard stared at her.

" Thank you for caring to my injuries," said Raquelle trying to change the subject.

" No Problem. You better get some rest cause tomorrow we should get riding or your Uncle will be on our tail if they come after you.

" Thank you again"

Raquelle was truly thankful. No one in her entire life has done something good for her. This was something she'll never forget. While she was thinking this she finally fell asleep.

Please Review. I need to know how I'm doing PLEASE. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raquelle opened her eyes to the bright sun. Almost forgetting where she had been, she rose to her feet quickly. She had noticed she was not in pain.

_Wow, Legolas did a great job, I have to thank him._

She searched around for him, but did not spot him.

_Where could he have gone? He left me here by myself!_

Raquelle was frightened and went looking for him over by the river. She saw a thin bare outline of a male elf. She knew right away it was he, by his amazing blonde hair. Raquelle never seen a male elf bare, this was the first elf she came across. Raquelle didn't want to scare him so she just studied him. His curves were outstanding. His pale white skin dripped of pure blue water, his ears perking up. Raquelle thought he was the most beautiful creature she has ever laid eyes on. Caught in his daze, he spotted her. Raquelle's heart raced. Legolas swam up to her.

Good morning Raquelle.

Good morning Legolas. Raquelle said softly as her cheeks turned bright red.

Legolas came out of the river with no hesitation.

_Seems like he done this before many times._

What? Legolas finally said after he felt weird because of her piercing stares.

"Oh, sorry its just I've never seen"...

"Oh, you mean you never seen a male elf bare"?

"Yes that's correct."

"I've never seen an elf in my whole life", explained Raquelle.

"Oh yeah that's right, you told me that! So your family kept you here and didn't even tell you that you have other people who look like you"?

"Actually yes. I sometimes thought about it but not into depth. But now I'm really curious to find out more.

Legolas watched her as he put on his pants and belt. Legolas thought she was beautiful. Her eyes expressed love, passion and innocence. Legolas remembered what she looked like when he found her. Her eyes were expressionless. He felt pity for her, which made him want to help her even more.

Raquelle noticed him staring at her figure and looked down at her feet.

" I wanted to thank you for healing me, and saving me. Your the only person that cared I was in trouble."

" Why wouldn't anyone want to help a beautiful young elf in trouble? Legolas questioned in all seriousness.

_Is he hitting on me? He's probably like all the others, just showing his nice side to impress me. And why does he keep calling me beautiful? I'm far from it._

" Well every male I came in contact my whole life is mean and cruel. I learned never to never trust them Raquelle explained to Legolas.

_I'm actually afraid of them _Raquelle thought.

"Raquelle you don't have to worry about me hurting you or ever mistreating you in any way. I'm a very gentle and sensitive elf."

" I know, I heard your thoughts when you saw me unconscious. Your different from all the men I know.

" That's because I'm not a MAN. There's a difference between Elf and Man. Mostly bad ambitions. You probably don't understand now, but when I take you to my father, he'll help you understand."

Finally they walked back to Legolas' horse and gathered their belongings and traveled as fast as his horse can take them both. Raquelle had fallen asleep behind Legolas, with her body leaning on his back. Legolas felt the heat from her body. Legolas smiled, remembering the last time an elleth fell asleep on him, but then frowned. They finally arrived at Mirkwood.

"Raquelle...Raquelle, Legolas whispered her name in her ear."

She quickly opened her eyes. We arrived at my homeland. But there's something you must know before we enter this forest.

Raquelle eyes widened and fear filled her heart. Legolas saw the feeling that filled her eyes. He hated to see her face danger again. But it had to be done.

" This forest is filled will dangerous spiders", explained Legolas.

Raquelle almost laughed, but her intentions suddenly shifted at seeing the seriousness in Legolas eyes and tone.

" Do you have a sword" asked Raquelle.

" What"?

" You know what a sword is right"?

" Oh of course, can you fight"?

" Yes, I have some skill with a sword. I did live with men all my life."

Legolas smiled at Raquelle, noticing her sense of humor. He handed her his spare sword.

" Lets do it", Raquelle said amazed of what just slipped out her mouth. Legolas' face lit in delight. He loved to battle. Fighting was just apart of his being. They trotted into the dark, cold forest. Almost instantly a spider came rocketing at Legolas' face. The spider threw itself at him. Legolas quickly pulled his sword out and sliced its head. Raquelle screeched at his actions. Another spider came running towards them, but only looking at Raquelle. Raquelle held the long sword with two hands; she battled the spider. Legolas was shocked and amazed about how talented she was with the sword. She nearly killed 10 spiders. Legolas was impressed.

" A little skill with a sword, uh", Legolas said with sarcasm after all the spiders fled.

Raquelle smiled and blushed turning red. They quickly ran back to the horse they been riding and headed towards the palace (Raquelle doesn't know that he's royalty).

They entered the Land of Mirkwood. They arrived at a stable. Legolas helped Raquelle off the horse. They started their way to the palace. Raquelle's eyes widened with exploration. She saw and heard waterfalls, the grass was fully green with wild flowers of many colors. Red, blue, white, and purple. She had never seen such Beautiful and loud colors before! She saw high towers, mountains, and bridges. Tears formed in her eyes. Legolas stared into her bright blue eyes as they were filled with happiness and joy.

" She's so beautiful, How come she does not know this."

Legolas can stare at her for eternity, he thought. Her eyes just bring such peace to his whole being.

" This is my dream. I dreamt this all my life, and now here I am actually in the midst of it."

Raqulle looked at Legolas with thanks, which legolas understood. Legolas grabbed her hand and leaded her to the talan.

" Legolas", shouted his father from the tops of the steps of the palace. Legolas and Raquelle walked up to king Thranduil.

"Ada" Legolas said in happiness. " Its great to see you again."

" I thought you wouldn't return home, you gone for a long time.

" No, I'm here now Ada "

" Aren't you going to introduce this young elleth?

" Yes, this is Raquelle, I have come to talk to you about her."

" I see", his father said curiously. "Come in and we'll have a drink to discuss these matters then.

They both followed the king into the huge dining hall. Raquelle's eyes were wondrous. Legolas was glad to see her happy, because he knew she endured long hardships.

Even though they spent a couple of nights together, he felt he knew her for a long time.

_Everything looks so...royal,_ Raquelle thought, overlooking the long table and the Chair that sits at the head of the table.

Legolas sat beside his father and Raquelle beside Legolas. Maids entered and poured them each a glass of red wine.

" So, how was your vacation, Legolas"?

"It was very relaxing, Ada but I came into a situation, which is why Raquelle is here with me. On my way to a little town called Watersway, (a mortal land) I heard a terrible cry. It was Raquelle. Her Uncle was beating her with all his might until she fell into unconsciousness. I don't know the reason, but I pulled her out of his hands and ran off with her. I only thought of her safety and protection. Anger filled my insides. I was so disgusted to even think of a person, who would mistreat another person in such a way,

So I brought her here. I thought Ada you could help her. She lived with many men all her life, and grown to become afraid of them. So this is where I ask you to take her in, Ada. For her own protection. I'm pretty sure; they might come looking for her.

The king looking at Raquelle in shock and said," Well if that's the situation, we most welcome you into the kingdom of Mirkwood. You will be a guest in my palace, and I will provide all your needs. A friend of my son's is a friend of mine.

"Thank you so much...uhh"

...King Thraduil, Legolas whispered.

Raquelle gave him a shocking and confused look.

" Thank you so much king Thranduil. Raquelle stuttered out of her mouth.

" Legolas will escort you to your room in the kingly courts, said the king, leaving the room.

_What! Legolas' father is king of this land? Then, that means Legolas is...Prince of Mirkwood._

_Oh my god, why didn't he tell me of this? I knew he couldn't be much different from the rest of them._

Raquelle sat in her chair thinking hard. She didn't' lay an eye on him.

" Yes, I'm Prince of Mirkwood, and my father is the King. Does that upset you"? Legolas

Asked in a soft voice.

Raquelle didn't answer right away " just that the whole time I didn't know I was riding with a Prince. But other

Than that no, it does not upset me. Actually I think is amazing, and your lucky to be later be king.

Legolas smiled. Something about her, he truly loved. Raquelle laughed. Legolas' smile faded.

" Whets wrong? Did I upset you?

" No, it's just you have the same laugh my mother had. She died when I was really young. Your laugh reminds me of her."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

" Don't be sorry. Keep laughing, I need someone to remind me of her."

Raquelle blushed. They both got up and he led her through the long and wide hallways to

Her corridor.

" Well here it is", Legolas announced.

"Thank you so much Legolas, you treated me as one of your closest friends." She gave him a hug and went inside.

"Hey, It's Legolas, shouted Aragorn from the field. " My good friend has finally returned from his adventures."

" Hey Aragorn, it's nice to see you friend", Legolas said placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

" I know you just got back, but I hear a rumor, that you arrived with a young, beautiful elleth, and was seen holding hands."

Legolas grinned but smiled in his head.

" From whom did you hear this from"?

" I heard from faramir, and him from a maid."

" What a reliable source Aragorn!"

" At of all people you listen to Faramir? Aragorn we have been friends for a very long time, if you want to know something

You can just always ask me.

" Okay, okay, your right, so who is the elleth you came with?"

, " I saved her from her town. She lives in a mortal town called Watersway. They abused her and haunted her life. She doesn't even know her own people Aragorn. The totally hidden her eyes to the outskirts of that land. I rescued her and brought her here. I thought bringing her here, she will get to know whom she really is and possibly forget her past. I decided I want to show her that there are better and far beautiful things here in Mirkwood." Aragorn, you should here eye's. Their Beautiful, blue crystal glass marbles.

" Like yours."

Legolas gave him a grin. He continued. Her eyes, There's just something about those eyes. I can't even say or express what makes me so attracted to her eyes.

" Well good friend, sounds to me like you found a really nice elleth to mate with."

Legolas turned his head to Aragorn sharply.

" Mate with"? I only spent a week with Raquelle. I hardly know her (that well). Were just friends, hopefully even that.

" The way your describing her, it sounds like you fallen for her," Aragorn said looking at Arwen who's walking toward them.

_Fallen for her?_ Legolas thought very deeply.

" Hey Legolas, I haven't seen you in a long time." Arwen said wrapping her arms around Legolas.

" Likewise. How have you been? Aragorn treating you right?

Aragorn shot Legolas a hard look.

"Of course" Arwen said laughing at their face expressions.

" So I hear you came with a young elleth," sad Arwen wrapped in Aragorn's arms.

" Yes, indeed I did." Legolas stated firmly.

" Legolas can I talk to alone"?

Aragorn got the hint and went across the field. Arwen and Legolas walked in the garden arm in arm silent for a few moments. Legolas your like a brother to me and I love you so much. But...

_Here it comes, the long speech._

"I've seen you get hurt too may times. Falling in love, falling out of love.

" Wait. Arwen, nothing is going on between Raquelle and me. I brought her here because she was in trouble. She didn't even know that she was an elf. So you can save the speech.

" Oh, ok I heard other rumors that's why I'm talking to you. Yeah well you shouldn't listen to the rumors.

Legolas said goodnight to Arwen and went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas entered his room and ran to his bed. Sitting in silence and relief he heard a beautiful sound coming from his washroom.

_Who is in my room, my maid came earlier this morning._

Legolas slowly walked to his washroom door and listened to the beautiful singing of an elleth. He entered.

" Ahh, Oh my god!" Prince Legolas, I didn't know this was your room. I needed to wash and I ended up in here. I'm so sorry." She hopped out of the bath instantly. Raquelle was wet and bare. Legolas was staring at her moist, smooth, pale skin. Raquelle passed Legolas to get a towel and wrap it around her thin body." I'll leave quickly." She ran and hurried through the connecting doors.

Legolas was way to shocked to even utter a word. After a few moment Legolas walked to the connecting doors and knocked.

" Come in," said a hurried voice.

Legolas entered and spotted Raquelle.

" Prince Legolas, I'm sorry for intruding in your room, I didn't know that was your room."

" It's fine," Legolas said staring at her body, now covered in a white gown.

" You didn't know. By the way your wash room is through those connecting doors." Raquelle spotted the white door behind her.

She became red.

" ...And Raquelle you can call me Legolas, we' we've be acquainted, there's no need for formality between us.

Raquelle smiled at Legolas' humbleness.

" Do you want to take a walk with me through the gardens of Mirkwood."

" Yes thank you, I'd love to see the flowers of Mirkwood."

Legolas waited for Raquelle outside her doors. They walked side by side out to the gardens." So apparently your room is next to mine," Legolas said with a smile. " Yes it is," Raquelle said with a chuckle. Again Legolas thinking of his mom with a warmly smirk. " What was she like, your mom,"Raquelle said reading his thoughts and feelings.

" She had long blonde hair like me, and bright brown eyes. Her laugh is a lot like yours, as you know already. I didn't really know much of her because I was so young. But I loved her allot. I was heart broken when my father told me she died. Orcs kidnapped her and beat her to death."

Raquelle felt a sharp pain in her stomach. They both formed small tears in their eyes.

" When I saw you on the floor unconscious, I felt anger because I imagined my mom lying of the floor in your position. So I fought back and grabbed you." Legolas looked at her softly.

" Thank you for saving me. You have no idea the horrors I've been through with that town." Raquelle said warmly.

" Has your Uncle ever...sexually abuse you"?

Raquelle paused, then answered, " yes."

Legolas felt so much anger and pity. " You have nothing to fear here, I'll make sure nothing unsafe happens to you. I feel awful of the things that you had to take in. Your situation really grabs my heart Raquelle, and if you need me as a friend if here. Don't let my name mislead you, or what other people say. What I always tell my closest friends, If you want to know something about me, don't ask other people, come directly to me and I'll tell you the honest truth."

Raquelle was taken by his nice manners; _He technically called me a close friend. He so Sweet. Where has he been all my life? Why didn't he save me sooner?_

Legolas got caught in her gaze. " There's something about your eyes. Something that much different in all the elleths I have known."

" I guess that's a comment." laughed Raquelle.

" It definitely is a comment." replied Legolas.

Legolas and Raquelle continued talking about there lives and what they wished their future was, when Arwen and Aragorn approched them.

" Hello Legolas." They both said in unison.

" Hello, Aragorn, Arwen, this is Raquelle the elleth I arrived with.

" Raquelle, these are my closest friends. Aragorn is like my brother and Arwen is like my older sister."

Arwen laughed, " It's nice to meet you Raquelle.

" Likewise. I'd been very nice meeting you both, but I must get back to my room.

"Of course."

"I'll escort you back to your room. See you in the morning Aragorn."

Legolas escorted her back to her room. " Thank you for the walk Legolas. You' you've been a great friend.

" It's nothing, but my father is having a welcome back dinner, would you like to attend"?

" I never had been to a formal ball before."

" Well, lets make it your first." Legolas said smiling.

Raquelle smiled with delight " I will be present."

" Goodnight Raquelle."

Raquelle entered her room and later fell fast asleep in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! I need to know what you think! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep reading, and tell me what you think.

Chapter four

Raquelle woke to the sounds of the songs of the birds. She opened her eyes almost forgetting where she had been. She couldn't help believe this was a wonderful dream; to be in this land filled with her own people. Raquelle dressed and combed her long blonde hair and snuck out of her room to the horse stables. In Watersway, Raquelle always woke up early to ride on her horse. Raquelle didn't have her horse, so she took the one that looked the fastest.

_I haven't ridden in a while. Lets wonder this wonderful land._

Raquelle instructed the horse to go as fast as it can. It soared past the tall trees, and ponds. Raquelle saw a valley with all kinds of wild flowers. Her dream was to always to just lay in an open valley with the flowers blowing with the wind, looking at the clear blue sky, and talking with her mother in the clouds. Raquelle's heart raced; she jumped off the horse and sprinted to the valley. When she arrived to the middle, she plopped to the ground and smelled the flowers. She lies on the flowers and stared at the sunrise and wished she could stay at this very place forever.

_What an amazing place! It's beautiful. _Raquelle laughed

" Enjoying the wild flowers"?

Raquelle gasped and sat up, She saw the figure of Legolas.

" Good morning Legolas, yes I am, thank you."

" I didn't know you ride," Legolas said surprised

" Oh yes, the men in my town taught me. Everyday I woke up at sunrise and rode my horse dreaming of things and places. Places much like this one. It's amazing. I just want to stay here forever.

" You can," Legolas said in all seriousness.

" I come here also every morning to think."

Raquelle seemed really interested in Legolas. She noticed they have a lot in common.

" Legolas, what do you think when you come to such a place as this "?

" Well, my position as prince, I actually come here to forget I'm prince. But also to think when will I meet the right elleth. Someone that won't take advantage of me, someone who will love me for me and not my high position.

Raquelle figured he's been in many relationships with other elleths, and probably not many friendships.

" Yeah, I often ride to think the same thing. I want someone to just love me. Since I really haven't been loved, just abused and used all my life."

Legolas cringed at her words.

" We'll since we both technically need the same thing, we can use a really good friend," Raquelle said with a humble smile.

Legolas looked into her mysterious eyes, " I have already accepted you as a really good friend."

Raquelle blushed and looked into the flowers and smelled them." You know I never really had a friend, I thank you."

Legolas got up and walked to his horse. " I'll race you back!"

" You don't dare challenge me." Raquelle said running to her horse.

They both hopped of their horses. " Ok, I'll count to three," said Legolas " One...Two...

" Three," said Raquelle getting a head start.

Legolas chased her laughing and gaining on her.

They finally reached the stables.

" I win!" said Raquelle.

" You cheated" Legolas chanted like a child.

They both entered the stables giggling, when they both spotted King Thranduil.

" Legolas where have you been"? Demanded his father.

" I went riding with Raquelle, Ada."

King Thranduil looked over at Raquelle with flowers placed in her hair. He was very curious.

" You missed your sword lesson with Aragorn. He's very upset, he could have been with Arwen, but he was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry father, I forgot about the lesson, I'll go look for Aragorn."

As Legolas left the stables he said goodbye to Raquelle. King Thranduil followed after him.

" Good day " Thranduil said to Raquelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Raquelle entered her room there was a knock on her door.

" Come in," Yelled Raquelle.

" Hello are you lady Raquelle"? Asked a young elleth maid.

" Yes, I am." said Raquelle confused.

" I'm your maid. My name is Órelindë, but you can just call me linde. I'm here to get you ready for the prince's dinner today. Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't you know it takes a whole day to clean and bathe? You want to look nice for the prince, no.?

" We'll I was just with Legolas, We went riding together, he didn't mention anything about a dinner"

" You went riding with the prince? You guys must be close then, my lady."

Raquelle stared at the maid, " you don't have to call me anything but Raquelle, and all this formality is useless." Raquelle said laughing.

" Of course Raquelle." said linde smiling. " Enough of this, we need to get you in the hot bath. I have to wash your hair. Also I have to order your gown.

"What kind of dinner is this"? Raquelle said in curiosity.

" This is a welcoming Ball for Legolas. Everyone is going to be there, well everyone of high status. There's going to be so much food, like never before. Dancing! Lots of Dancing. Legolas picks elleths to dance with him. It's so fun. The maids even get to dance.

Raquelle saw the excitement in her eyes. She herself felt excited. Raquelle hopped in the hot bath, and linde bathed her body and hair. Linde sent for another maid to get Raquelle's gown. Linde talked to her as if they were friends for a millennia. They both laughed and giggled in harmony. In the other room (Legolas' room), their laughs were heard by his sensitive ears. He could easily hear their conversation (not on purpose). As Linde was dressing Raquelle she was telling Linde how she got here and she's so thankful for Legolas' hospitality.

" He's really the nicest man, well elf I've ever met. " Raquelle said laughing. "Probably the only one I'll ever meet. We became close friends in a short time because we have alot in common. I told him alot of stuff that I never spoke out of my mouth to anyone. And I feel safe with him. That's what takes me away. I feel so comfortable with him. In the field we were talking which seemed like hours. I never in my life trusted another person from the opposite sex. But he's so different. And his eyes. There's something about his eyes."

_Wow, that's what she thinks of me? _Legolas thought from the other room. Legolas's heart warmed.

" I didn't know prince Legolas was that type of person. I guess you do have to spend time with a person to really get know them." Said Linde shocked at Raquelle's comment. " I wish I can have a friend that I feel safe with and can trust like you do."

" Well, what I think, is if you want it so bad and you're so passionate for it, you'll get it. That's exactly what occurred these few weeks for me." (Legolas now dressed for his ball, left his room out of hearing range).

Linde thought about what Raquelle said, while combing her long hair and putting some up and some down. Raquelle had finally placed the gown on. She looked in the long thin mirror and stared at herself. She looked at the beautiful gown that was around her fragile body. It was red, made out of very thin cloth. It was perfect for her figure. The gown had no sleeves (strapless). The gown came down to her feet. Tears formed in her eyes as she scanned herself.

" I never looked like this before. I finally look like I'm apart of something."

Linde hugged her and told her not to cry or she'll mess up her make up. Raquelle thanked her. Linde escorted Raquelle to the entrance of the ball. "This is where I leave you."

" You're not coming with me"? Raquelle said almost scared.

" No I have to cook the food. You go and have fun." Linde said with a smile.

Raquelle gave a nervous smirk. " Thank you for everything."

Linde walked in the kitchen. Raquelle took a deep breath and walked through the double doors. The greeter escorted her to her seat, but Legolas came walking towards her, the man that escorted her bowed and left her. Raquelle didn't know what to do, so she bowed also.

Legolas stopped her in the middle of her bow. " You need not bow to me. Your my Friend."

Raquelle smiled and she scanned him. He was wearing a tunic with his belt and sword. His tunic was also red. His hair was straight making his face glow. He truly looked like a king Raquelle thought. Legolas did the same. Legolas observed her attire. She was wearing a red strapless gown. Her shoulders looked so tiny. Her body looked thin and fragile. Her hair was perfect. Legolas thought not one hair was out of place.

" You look beautiful." He commented, and sounded surprised.

" Thank you, likewise to you."

Legolas blushed, and laughed in surprise.

Legolas took her arm and escorted her to her seat. They sat at the biggest table in the room. The king sat at the head of the table, and Legolas beside him. Legolas sat her right beside him. Raquelle expressed a surprised look.

" Good day King Thranduil." Raquelle spoke to the king.

" Good day, Raquelle. How do you like Mirkwood? Legolas told me you enjoy wild flowers."

" Oh, there beautiful. You live in a wonderful place, sir."

Legolas gave his father a warning look. Raquelle didn't notice it. Raquelle looked around her. She saw people everywhere. People were seating themselves and conversating. She spotted Arwen and Aragorn Seating themselves on the other side of the king. Raquelle noticed many other elleths.

_They're beautiful; I don't look as amazing as they do._ Raquelle thought this feeling really uncomfortable. Legolas spotted it in her eyes.

" Are you ok," Legolas whispered in her ear.

" Umm no everything is fine." Raquelle lied.

_What did Linde mean when she said, don't you want to impress Legolas. Maybe that's why the other elleths are here. He is the prince and handsome at that. The elleths are here to get Legolas' attention. What am I doing here? I'm not ready for this; I got to get out of here!_

Raquelle started to panic and excused herself from the table.

" Excuse me King Thranduil, Legolas."

Raquelle hurried out of her chair and walked quickly to the washroom. Arwen felt an urge to see if she was okay. She whispered in Aragorn's ear and excused herself. All the men looked at each other clueless.

Arwen entered the washroom and saw Raquelle. " Raquelle, is everything okay?"

" Oh, yes everything is just fine," she said with a shaky voice.

" Something's wrong, I could see it in your eyes. Something's bothering you."

" Okay, I have a question. Are most of the elleths here to see and impress Legolas?"

Arwen laughed, " Well yes, he is the prince of Mirkwood. Raquelle you have to understand where ever Legolas goes there are going to be elleth's everywhere to impress him. But only because he's the prince of Mirkwood."

Raquelle thought about that hard.

" Are you upset?"

" Yes, and actually I don't know why."

" I know why," Arwen insisted. It's because you care about him and he cares for you."

_I can't care for him, because no one cared for me, so how is it possible that I care for him. And he doesn't care for me, he pities me. _Raquelle thought angrily.

" You do care for him because he cares for you. And trust me he does not pity you. And yes I just read your mind. Kind of like the ability you have. So you should understand that. Can we go and eat now?

" Yes," Raquelle laughed.

They both walked back to their seats, while the guys were wondering what they were talking about. Legolas had already finished his meal and was seen dancing with a young elleth. He was smiling and laughing. Raquelle smiled to see his happiness. Legolas saw that she arrived back to the table.

Legolas hurried back to the table. " Would you do me the honor in dancing with me?"

Raquelle smiled and nodded. " How can I refuse."?

They danced most of the time except for water breaks. Legolas was really enjoying her company. All the elleths were jealous that he only dances with Raquelle the whole night. She was an amazing dancer. The way her body and hair swayed.

" Who is this elleth that has been dancing with Legolas all night," said Nienna (Legolas' ex) to another elleth. They went out for a long time, but I didn't work out because Arwen said she heard her planning a plot against him. So he ended it with her. " I don't like this elleth at all. She stole my elf, and he only knew her for a few weeks."

" She gorgeous!" Said her friend.

" Shut up!"

Nienna walked up the both of them in the middle of their dance.

" Hi, excuse me can I cut in for a few minutes."

Raquelle kind of taken back looked at Legolas then said, "Sure, I'm tired anyway." Raquelle walked to Aragorn and starts a conversation with him.

" Nienna, what do you think your doing?" Legolas asked firmly.

" I'm dancing with you."

" Yes, but I was in a middle of one with Raquelle."

" Ah, yes, who is she, you've been dancing with her all night."

" Why must you know, we've been long over, remember"? Legolas said with an angry grin.

" I just wanted to know, there's been talk in the great halls."

" She's a good friend. Now you know, goodbye." Legolas let her go and walked away.

Nienna looks at his back in shock. The night became late and guests started to leave and head to their rooms. Raquelle was talking to Linde who was cleaning the tables.

" Do you need help"? Raquelle asked.

" Don't be silly, you go and get sleep. I'll be there in the morning."

Raquelle smiled at her, " goodnight." Raquelle turned to exit the door till Legolas met her at the door.

" Goodnight Raquelle, I had fun dancing with you this night. "

" Likewise, I haven't danced in ages!" She laughed.

They both separated and went off to their room, which apparently were right next to each other. Raquelle changed into her nightgown and tried to fall asleep but could not. She couldn't help but think about Legolas, and what Arwen said to her in the washroom.

_You do care for him, because he cares for you._

_Does he really care for me? I never even...Loved someone before._ Raquelle twisted in her bed trying to get that thought out of her mind.

_I cant like or even love him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile, Legolas is in bed and also couldn't sleep because of Raquelle.

_She was beautiful tonight! I never had seen another elleth as beautiful and bright as her. I might just even... Like her. Wait this can't be possible. This is to soon. I just came out of a relationship. But Raquelle is too different from Nienna. I know it. I truly like her. _

Legolas thought about Raquelle all night. He tried many times to get his mind off of her, but failed. He decided to go for a ride in the valley. He threw on a tunic and ran through the gardens to the stables. He brushed his horse's black mane, and jumped on." Take me where ever the wind leads you." Legolas whispered to his dear friend. His horse sprinted against the wind towards the river. Legolas smiled knowing that he was going to take him there. He hopped off and hugged his horse. "We've been together through many adventures my friend, I known you too long." Legolas sat by the river and noticed his father was near.

" Ada, What brings this moment? Your never here at our spot."

That used to be a spot they shared together after Legolas' mother died. King Thranduil stopped going because he was very busy with his meetings.

" Yes, this is an occasion. For this day is the last I heard your mother utter words from her lips. This is the very spot she did so."

Legolas looked at him, his face was wet from tears.

" Father, I know you miss her."

" I do very much; but we must go on our many days."

Legolas knew his father didn't mean what he said. The king noticed Legolas' eyes watering at his comment. His heart cringed.

" She loved you so much Legolas. The day you were born, there was so much excitement in her brown eyes. She watched you run in this very grass. I remember her smile. She was so happy."

Legolas almost felt better, but only at hearing his father's tone, how much love was in his voice. They both sat down by the river.

" So I hear rumors about you and Raquelle," said His father, whiping his tears and happy memories back, hidden in his heart.

Legolas rolled his eyes wondering when elves are going to stop listening to rumors.

" Father over a short period of time we have gotten close. We told each other our life stories and dreams. We understand each other. But other then friendship, there is nothing present or seen.

" I understand. It's been nice talking to you son, without loads of people surrounding us and watching our every move." Said king Thranduil with laughter.

" Yes, indeed it was."

" Oh by the way there is a Archery competition. Its this evening in the field. Everyone expects you to be there."

" Who the maidens"? Legolas said with sarcasm.

" Well mostly." said his father laughing but completely serious.

" Father I don't want an elleth because of my crown, but because I love her and I have chosen her. I don't want to be forced into a marriage."

"I completely understand Legolas."

They both smiled in understanding. Legolas separated from the king and headed to his room to change for the competition. He already knew he was going to win, because the elves he challenges are always lower skilled then he. He nearly got to his door but stopped and knocked on Raquelle's door. Her maid answered.

"Hello, is Raquelle present in her room?"

"No, my lord, she went to the gardens," said Linde.

" Can you give her this message: that there's a competition this evening and she is most welcome to come."

" Of course Prince Legolas."

"Thank you, good day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" He wants me to attend the Archery Competition?"

" Yes, indeed milady. Everyone's going to be there. Prince Legolas competes every year. "

" Well then I must change then," said Raquelle

Linde escorted Raquelle to the Archery field. She was right everyone was there. Well Raquelle didn't know everyone but it sure seemed like everyone was there. They spotted a big royal tent. The King and the Prince was present inside. , Also Aragorn and a few other competitors. All the maidens including Arwen were sitting under a smaller open tent. Arwen spotted Raquelle and waved her hand to join her.

" Hello Raquelle. Sit down next to me; we can watch the competition together. Oh, so can your maid.

" Thank you "

Legolas and Aragorn started the game. Legolas started with his original bow that was given to him by Arwen's grandmother.

" We all know that Legolas is going to win. I really don't know why they continue to fight with him," Laughed Arwen. Raquelle also giggled.

Legolas won all 3 rounds. Kicking Aragorn's butt as usual. Aragorn even cheated, by moving Legolas' bow, and still won that round. Legolas laughed at his best friend, remembering the long adventures they had together.

" You may beat me in Archery, but when it comes to the sword, you will meet your match." Said Aragorn laughing, but completly serious.

Legolas backed off and said " Your right my good friend."

King Thranduil laughed at the both of them.

Legolas spotted Aragorn walking towards Arwen.

" You did your best."

" Indeed I did, but one day he will weary and I will win.," he said giggling and hugging her tight.

Legolas smiled at them when he noticed Raquelle sitting next to Arwen. Legolas instantly smiled.

" You did great Legolas!"

" Why thank you Raquelle."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

" Raquelle we must return to your room," said Linde very firmly.

Raquelle saw her worried eyes and followed her quickly. Legolas wondered what the situation must be.

Both elleths entered the room.

" Raquelle another maid was cleaning your room and they found this letter on your bed."

Raquelle's eyes opened wide. She stared at the paper. She recognized it; man only made it. Man from her home. Raquelle's heart beated faster, she hesitated at opening the letter. She looked at Linde, Then back to the letter. She tore it open and read out loud:

_To Raquelle,_

_I'm going to find you. I didn't like your little elf friend. He broke my nose when he found you on the ground, helpless. When I find you I will hurt you so bad, because you permanently destroyed my marriage with my wife. You destroyed my reputation. When I find you. I will hunt your elf friend and kill him, and you will be in my possession forever._

_Yours always,_

_Uncle_

Raquelle's eyes watered and started to flow down her cheek. She was so freighted. All her old memories came back to reality. Linde held her tight. Raquelle fell to the floor a wept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! Don't be too harsh! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

On the floor weeping she thought she should show the letter to Legolas. She sprinted out the door crying with the letter in her hand. She ran almost outside till she bumped into a figure in the hall. She looked up at the face. It was Legolas. She looked into his clear blue eyes. Legolas spotted that something was wrong.

" What's the matter Raquelle?"

" Can we talk in private?" whimpered Raquelle

" Yes, Yes, we'll go to my room."

They quickly walked to his room. Legolas had his arm around Raquelle's waist, as he opened his door.

" Raquelle what is the matter, It must be serious, for you have been crying."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. " Read this letter. My maid found it on my bed. Legolas read the letter. His eyes instantly changed into anger

" This man is sick." Legolas said in rage.

Raquelle was sitting on Legolas' bed crying even harder.

Sitting by her side Legolas said, " I promise Raquelle, that he won't hurt you. He won't even come near you."

Raquelle rested her head on his shoulder.

" I don't want to go back there Legolas, don't let me go back to that horrid place. I knew this dream wouldn't last long."

" I'm sorry Raquelle, I should have sent some of my people to capture them."

" No, Legolas don't be sorry, you saved me from them, you did all you can do."

" But I didn't, I can do more." Legolas lifted her head from his shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

" I'm going to protect you. I won't let harm come near you." Legolas placed a kiss on her head.

Raquelle felt slightly better. Being close to Legolas she felt safe.

" Legolas, can I stay here tonight, if that's not to much to ask."

" You never ask too much, Of course you may stay here, if you feel safe."

Raquelle smiled and thanked him. She lie on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Legolas smiled, looking at her warm face on his pillow and her thin legs on his silky sheets. He snapped back to reality and ran down to his father's court.

" Father I have serious business to discuss with you." The King saw how serious his son was.

" Please give me a moment with my son in private," he stated with his company.

" Of course my King." Legolas waited till the door was completely shut to begin speaking.

" Father, you remember the situation concerning Raquelle?"

" Yes, I do."

" Well she received this letter today during the Archery competition." Legolas handed him the letter. He took a moment and read it.

" My goodness, son. Is she well."?

" No, Father, she's frightened, and I assume she only feels safe with me, ada. For she in my room and won't leave."

" We'll my orders to you is, to gather men to look for this Uncle and send him to me. If it gets violent then you know what to do, but try to spare him."

" Of course, Ada"

" Another thing, guard her with your life Legolas."

" Already done," Said Legolas firmly, walking out the door. The King smiled proud, that Legolas cared about this elleth so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you done about this situation?" said Aragorn very concerned.

" I have sent a troop outside to find this man.," replied Legolas.

" So this must mean that one of his men is on the premises." Legolas' heart jumped, not realizing this fact.

" Yes." Aragorn noticed his change in face.

" She's going to be fine, Legolas. I sent Arwen to her side."

Legolas smiled, "Thank you."

" You go get some sleep, I'll tell you when we get word." Legolas was thankful for having such a great friend" He headed back towards his room. As he entered, Arwen and Raquelle were talking. He smiled when he saw Raquelle awake.

" I should be getting back." Arwen smiled at Legolas and closed the door behind her."

" How are you feeling?"

" We'll its hard to say, but right now, I feel safe." There was a long pause till Raquelle spoke.

" Legolas, I don't know how this may sound, but I feel safe with you. I haven't felt safe with anyone. But you make me feel completely safe. So I'm just asking till things cool off, that I could stay by your side."

Legolas looked at her with much softness " Of course, if you feel that way."

" Legolas, this means so much to me you have no idea."

" I might have an idea.," said Legolas smiling. "You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the chair."

" I feel bad invading you bed."

" Oh, its fine, I'm almost never in my bed anyway, I'm usually working."

" Wow, it must be pretty hard being a prince."

" Yeah it is, usually most people think it's easy, but they're truly mistaken."

" I'm head if the Archery men, and training and directing them. I also help the people in town, make there lives better."

" Usually in books, Prince's are mean and all about themselves, but you proved all those tales wrong."

Legolas laughed, "so you never been outside your town till now"?

" Yes, they kept me inside, like a prisoner almost."

" Why didn't you do anything about it"?

" I was young, and who was going to help me? Their hearts are darkened."

Legolas looked down at his hands, angered by this.

" No one ever tried to help you"? Raquelle's eyes became blank.

" Don't be afraid Raquelle, you can tell me."

Raquelle hesitated, but came out with it." There was this one young gentleman. He saw me for years suffer, and finally had the courage to come over to me and talk to me. He wanted to help me. At sunset we would always go ridding together and just talk about our dreams. He was the only one with a kind heart. But one day his father discovered him, and forced him to another part of the land. From then on, I never saw him again. I tried looking for him, but I never found him." Raquelle's eyes watered.

" I'm sorry, I can see he meant alot to you." Legolas mumbled.

" Yeah, I just won't ever forget the few good memories I had."

" I understand"

" But, now that I'm here with you, I have brand new memories." Raquelle said smiling.

Legolas blushed.

" So enough about me, what about you? Do or did you have someone that meant something to you?" Legolas thought for a moment and a sigh came out of his lips.

" Yes, remember Nienna, the one that interrupted our dance at the ball. We'll we used to be together. We were really happy and I thought she was the one, but then Arwen warned me about her, and I didn't believe her, but then it happened, a plan against me. Then I told her it was over. She really never got over it. Legolas looked into her eyes and saw worry." Look, don't worry about her. Don't let her get to you, she's really good at head games."

" Did you love her"? I don't know much about love"

Legolas took a while to think, " I think I did, I really cared for her. She broke my heart though."

" Tell me about love. I never really experienced it before, I think"

Legolas laughed at a funny thing he had to explain. " Well love happens between two beings, usually after they spend alot of time together. When you detect love is when you can't stop thinking about the person, you feel funny and shy around that person. You just can't control your feelings. They never are unchanged. That's when you know you're in love. When you're mad at the person, but at the same time, you extremely love them." While Legolas was explaining this, his eyes started to glow. Love is when you can take long walks with that person and talk and laugh with them for hours at a time." Legolas said all of this with great passion and softness. Raquelle gazed into his eyes in wonder.

_I want to feel that with someone_

Legolas read her eyes, " You will have that with someone one day, I just takes time, and trust."

Raquelle was stunned that he read her mind. " Did you just read my mind?

" No, I don't even have the ability to do so, I looked into your eyes, and I just saw your feelings." Legolas moved closer to her and looked deeper into her eyes. " There's something about those eyes." Raquelle looked at her fingers once again blushing. Legolas move her head back to look into his eyes. " If you don't know, and if no one ever told you, I'll be the first to tell you that your beautiful, the most gorgeous elleth I laid eyes on. So don't look down on yourself thinking you're different from everyone here, because you fit in perfectly." Raquelle smiled at him kindly and hugged him. " Thank you." Legolas gave a warm smile and went into the connecting room. Raquelle fell asleep thinking of what Legolas said to her, it made her feel finally very secure about herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas finally laid his head on the pillow until he heard a knock on the door.

_Ahh, can I ever get a little sleep?_

Legolas nearly crawled to the door. It was Aragorn. " We must head towards the woods, some of your men spotted something. Hurry and get dressed." Legolas immediately got dressed and peeked into the other room to see if Raquelle was still sleeping. She had a peaceful look of her face. Legolas smiled and closed the door.

" Aragorn whats happened"?

" Some of your men think they spotted someone in the woods."

" Okay lets scout the land." Legolas blood started to flow quickly through his body. He was anxious to find this man who harmed Raquelle.

Legolas and Aragorn rode on their horses to the trees. Legolas tightly gripped his bow, feeling the feathers on the tip of his arrows alert and ready.

" Aragorn" Legolas whispered, " I hear footprints about a hundred leagues away." Aragorn gave him a firm and understanding look. They both hopped of their horses and signaled the others to follow. The elves move eloquently, their movements were so quiet. Legolas spotted a man in a tree. He looked at Aragorn and Aragorn gave him a signal to strike him. Legolas smiled and pulled his bow and aimed the bow at his leg and fired."

" Ah! " The man yelled and fell out of the tree. Legolas and Aragorn ran to him. Aragorn placed his sword to his neck. " Where are you from and who sent you"? The man spit in Aragorn's face. Aragorn wiped his face and got on one knee and held the sword closer to his neck. " I will kill you instantly, tell me where you are from." Legolas' blue eyes stared at him, his bow still aimed at his face. "You will answer."

" I am from Watersway, The elleth you hold - her Uncle wants her back," the ugly man uttered.

" Why, so he can hurt her again"? Legolas yelled with rage.

" Legolas, please" Aragorn said to calm things down.

" Take him to my father." Legolas insisted, with much anger.

The troops grabbed the man and bound his hands. They dragged him to the kingly courts. Legolas lagged behind with his hand on his head. They all entered the Kings room.

" Father, we captured a man from Watersway, he was found in a tree." King Thranduil arose from his chair and stood by the man in the floor. " What purpose do you have with this land"? Asked the king with a deep voice.

The frightened man spoke " The king of Watersway ordered me to take his elleth back home."

" HIS ELLETH?" Legolas screamed. Everyone looked over at Legolas. " Raquelle was never a slave, he doesn't own her!"

" She's his family, he can do whatever he wants with her!"

" ENOUGH!" yelled King Thranduil. " Tell us the plan of your people of I will cut of you head in one split second." He pulled out his sword and held it to his neck. The man looked at the sharp blade with elven writing on it.

" Their army is heading toward the forest in a few days to receive Raquelle." The man paused," and to kill you, Legolas." Legolas' eyes blazed like fire, and his heart beated like a drum. Aragorn noticing his rage placed his hand on his shoulder and whimpered in his ear. Legolas' face calmed down and he walked out of the room.

" I will call the army to prepare for the worst," insisted King Thranduil. Aragorn nodded to the soldiers to take the man away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How ever can I gather words to tell her that her Uncle is coming after her? I can't see her be unhappy. _Legolas entered his room and found her reading a book on his chair. Raquelle smiled as he entered. Legolas' heart nearly stopped beating at her smile, and he having to tell her horrible news.

" Hello." Legolas spoke quietly. Raquelle sat there waiting for him to speak again.

" Legolas do you have something to say"?

" Yes, for they are bad news." Raquelle's smile transformed into a frown. She dropped her book into her lap. " Tell me, what's wrong"?

" We captured a man in the tress. It was not your uncle; but he told us, he and his army are coming towards this land. Raquelle's eyes faltered from Legolas's eyes to the floor. " What do I do Legolas, I don't want to go back there." Legolas looked at her watery eyes and cringed. " You have to go to my fathers side. You will be safe near him."

" What about you, why can't I be with you?"

" I must fight, for you and this land. I promise you will be safe with my father." Raquelle gave Legolas a mean stare and ran into her room and slammed herself on her bed. Legolas in disbelief sat on his floor to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raquelle wept on her bed. _Why do these thing have to fall on me? Why? I can never trust anyone. _A knock her door interrupted her thoughts. " Please leave me alone." "Raquelle it's me Linde." The door opened.

" Raquelle you must pack right away and move quickly!" Linde saw her on the bed crying. " If you stop crying and get packing you won't have to worry about going to that dreadful place again. NOW LETS GO!" Raquelle popped up from the bed and packed a few items. Raquelle thanked linde for snapping her back to her rightful place.

" No problem. Legolas is waiting for you outside to escort you to his father." Raquelle frowned and shortened her steps. " You better get a move on before the king gets angry," Linde warned. Raquelle walked to the garden and saw Leoglas sitting on a rock.

" I'm ready," Raquelle said in a soft voice. Legolas popped up from the rock and saw her face wasn't glowing. As the both of them walking to the court, they both kept quiet. They entered King Thranduil's presence. " I'm sorry Raquelle that you have to go through this again. But I'm sure after this it will all be finished for good." Raquelle smiled at the King. " A maid will show you your new room where you will be staying."

" Thank you, my King." Raquelle entered her room and started to place her belongings in the drawers. Meanwhile Legolas, his father and Aragorn were coming up with a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" We need to come up with a strong plan to protect Raquelle," said Legolas with ungency.

" We need to know how many men they have, to come to a conclusion of our troops." Aragorn whispered in response to Legolas. Legolas looked over at Aragorn.

" Two-Hundred strong," said King Thranduil. Legolas smiled at the small number. Aragorn noticed his change in expression.

" Then we can have some in the trees with bow in hand. That will kill off most." Aragorn look very uncomfortable." And if they break through the forest then Aragorn and the other troops will take over," said Legolas with ease. Aragorn looked at Legolas thinking he really must care for Raquelle, because he never came up with a battle plan that fast. Legolas sensed Aragorn was thinking and quickly turned away from him.

" Ok, Legolas you gather your men and make sure they are prepared, and you also Aragorn." commanded the king.

Legolas left the room in a hurry. Aragorn paused:_ I'm killing my own people, men._ Aragorn looked at his feet and caught up with Legolas. His dear friend noticed his countenance and read his eyes." Aragorn, they are not like you, they have a dark heart, like most men."

" And am I not a man?" Yelled, Aragorn walking quickly to the headquarters, looking very agitated. Legolas noticed his upsetting words and walked behind him not uttering a word. the elves were gathering their weapons and placing their armor upon themselves. Aragorn scanned the room and sighed, feeling for the fist time as if he was betraying his own kind. Legolas moved to the center of the room and informed the elves:

_"Wood Elves, we are fighting to protect a young elleth who endured abuse for all of her life. She finally arrived to a place where her dreams finally became reality and now her own Uncle is coming back to take her away and torment her again. Protect her if this was your own daughter or wife. She deserves to live a peaceful life."_

Legolas' speech inspired many of the elves. Aragorn finally moving his thoughts aside, escorted them to their positions. Legolas had to see Raquelle before battle. He headed towards her new room and knocked.

" You may enter," said a soft voice belonging to Raquelle. Legolas opened the door slowly and stepped in. Raquelle, folding her clothes stopped instantly. She felt uncomfortable, now because she yelled at him earlier. Legolas noticing she wasn't going to utter a word started the conversation.

" Raquelle I'm sorry-," Raquelle interrupted his apology. " No, you don't have to apologize, I'm sorry thinking you can be at my very side while fighting for me and your home." Legolas smiled at her, happy that she understood. Legolas walked over to her and put both of his hands on each of her arms. " I also understand your past and the meaning of your anger. I understand that you don't want to go back to your past, and I will die before that happens," Legolas smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. Raquelle embraced his body and felt his muscular form. Raquelle shivered, for never being this close to an elf before. Legolas felt her fragile body in his arms, the sweet smell of her skin and hair. He felt her body shiver. They parted a little, Legolas looking in her beautiful eyes seeing love and comfort, but for whom? Legolas smiled even more. He brushed her hair behind her ears. They were beautiful and pointy. He felt the urge to touch them, knowing how sensitive elves ears are. He slowly raised his hand from her back to her ear. Hesitantly he gently touched them. He felt her body shake, never feeling the feeling of affection, especially towards someone else. Raquelle felt his body tense up. Legolas leaned in and kissed her. Raquelle received it and kissed the prince back. Legolas felt her body relax. Legolas kissed her more passionately. Raquelle brushed his fine blonde hair with her fragile hand. Raquelle thought: _ O MY GOD! Is this really happening? Am I really kissing Legolas?_ When Raquelle finally registered reality, she kissed him more passionately, and hard.

The door to Raquelle's room swung open and there appeared Linde. Raquelle quickly separated from Legolas. " Oh, 'I'm sorry," Linde said quickly and ran out the door surprised at what she just witnessed. Raquelle blushed and giggled when the door closed behind her. Legolas not ashamed in being caught, laughed with her. " Raquelle, the many days and nights we spent together talking, walking, and laughing, I became to really like you. And I'm not sure if my heart is right, but I may even love you. I haven't felt this way about anyone. Not even Nienna." Raquelle countenance changed instantly. She looked at the floor in silence and awe. Legolas couldn't stand her silence. He lifted her face to meet his eyes with hers. " What do you say"? She paused for a moment then spoke.

" Legolas, I never felt the same when I left Watersway. I mean I had dreams of meeting a person who would care for me and I could trust. Someone that makes me laugh, someone who has the powers to make me think about them all day. An I've been thinking and even in disbelief, but I can't run away from my feelings and... I like you too," Raquelle paused. " But, I...I...I don't know if I can love you." Legolas looked at Raquelle in extreme confusion.

The door once again sung open without a knock. Their focus was now on the King. " Legolas, we are waiting for you on the field, and Raquelle you were supposed to meet me in the throne room." The king said slightly angry, but more curious. " I'm sorry Ada." Legolas said to his father. " Please come now, the both of you." They both walked out of the room escorted by the King. Legolas you may go to the field, Raquelle and me will be on the top of the city. " Yes Ada, protect her." King Thranduil and Raquelle walked up the long stairs. Legolas watched her, and then he realized his duties. He ran back to the field. He could imagine how Aragorn was taking his absence. Legolas approached him. " Legolas are you out your mind, how do you leave your men without a command?" " My apologies Aragorn, I was seeing if Raquelle was safe."

" Of course she safe, she's with your father! Aragorn said with frustration. Aragorn read his face. " Unless...something happened. Something happened didn't it? Legolas tried to hide his smile, but failed. Aragorn laughed," nothing ever changes, do they?" He said, as he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. " I'll tell you later my friend," Legolas said with his eyes twinkling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all in their positions, ready for battle. Legolas was up in a tree with the others, and Aragorn was on the ground. Legolas' sensitive ears heard an horn. " That is no elven horn," he whispered to Aragorn below him on the ground. " They're coming." Legolas saw their lights and heard thier voices._ They can't help being loud,_ Legolas thought. Legolas looked at Aragorn remebering how he reacted at his comment. Aragorn never showed his feelings for men. Only his abilites from men. His ranger side. Legolas then altered his thoughts to Aragorn and Arwen's relationship. How hard it must have been for the both of them. And if when Aragorn first told Arwen that they couldn't see each other if he really meant it. That thought really stuck in his mind." Legolas...Legolas!" Aragorn whispered." Are you okay? You look as if your in deep thought, if so, there's no time for it,we are met for battle." Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and readied his bow. " They entered the forest." Aragorn whispered.Legolas heart beated faster and his blood went cold. " Legolas made a hand movement comanding to fire the arrows. They soared through the sky, silent to man's ear, but to the elves, they sounded in their in ears and through soared though and past the stars. Men fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

While on the other side of battle:

" Run deeper into the trees, make haste, and be silent!" Yelled the King of Watersway." The men ran deeper, still getting caught by the elven arrows. They held their swords ready to fight. The elves met the men and fought into the night.

Legolas was hungry to see where this king was, so he can kill him. Aragorn was killing men to the left and right of him. That was surprising to him, even though Aragorn doesn't let his emotions to interfere with his duties.

" Prince Legolas! We have to retrieve, some men came from behind the city!" Yelled one of his elves. Legolas heart quickened only thinking of Raquelle."

Legolas went to find Aragorn, still killing men with his bow. "Aragorn we have to get back the the city, men have found a way in!" Legolas yelled.

" Aragorn shook his head in understanding. " Retrieve! Retrieve! Retrieve!

They ran back to the city. Legolas immediatly ran close to where, Raquelle and his father was. Legolas could not spot them. Legolas' heart almost skipped a beat at thinking she was taken. But he then saw his father and Raquelle killing their enemies. Legolas' heartbeat calmed, but not completly. He ran up to Raquelle. " What are you doing?"

" What does it look like?" said Raquelle.

" But you should be with the other women and children," said Legolas. Legolas watched her kill her enemy. " So you continue to impress me. An elleth with skill of a sword. Amazing." Legolas looked surprise at how skilled she was. Legolas saw a man come from behind her, and almost stab her, but Legolas quickly arranged his bow and aimed for his head and released his grip.. Raquelle looked at him an surprise. " Come on I have to get you some where safe." He pulled her inside and had her sit down on the Kings chair. " Please stay here, use your sword at all means." Legolas kissed her cheek and ran out.

Finally after 20 minutes, all most instantly there were all gone. Legolas and Aragorn looked around to see if their was any more, but none was present. Legolas didn't spot his father. His heart raced afraid of what could happen. " Ada!"

" I'm here Legolas." said the King. Legolas sighed in relife. " Ada, Raquelle's in the Throne Room." The Kings eyes widened and his mouth opened. " Legolas, the throne room?"

" Yes, why?"

" They broke into the throne room!"

Legolas, heart completly stopped. He ran as quickly as he could where he had left Raquelle. No one was present. Aragorn also ran behind Legolas.

" Raquelle!" Legolas yelled.

He heard her shrills coming from the dining room area. They all ran towards her yells. They entered the hall and saw it. Raquelle's clothes ripped and her hair messed up. " Legolas, help me!" Raquelle cried in desperation. Legolas tried to get close but Aragorn stopped him and pointed to the man holding his sword to her neck. Raquelle was hysterically crying. Legolas looked at her remembering the first time he looked into her eyes. It had the same hopeless, expressionless look. Legolas heart filled with anger.

" You let her go!" Legolas yelled towards the evil man.

" Why should I? She belongs to me!"

" She belongs to no one!"

" I raised her, her whole life so she does belong to me!"

" She's elven, she belongs with her own people, not men who mistreat her!" Legolas yelled with all of his muscles in his face.

" We'll her father didn't want her to live with elves."

" We'll I'm pretty sure he didn't want her to be mistreated they way you did so. I'm sure he wanted her to grow up happy, with memories that she will enjoy remembering. Not memories of you hitting her."

" I do what I like with her!"

Legolas grabbed his bow and Arrow, ready to fire at his face. " You disgust me!"

Aragorn stepped up to him and whispered in his ear. Legolas lowered his bow.

" What do you want? Legolas asked the man.

" I want Raquelle, and I will leave." Legolas face turned angry again. He turned around to talk with father.

" AHH!" Raquelle screamed. Legolas turned around quickly to find the King of Watersway dead with a arrow through his heart. Legolas afraid, ran to Raquelle to see if she was okay. Legolas untied her hands and fully embraced her. Raquelle cried, afaraid in Legolas' arms. They rose headed towards the king.

" Someone bring her a maid." Ordered the king. Legolas escorted her out of the room.

Aragorn walked over the the young man who had slain the King of Watersway. Aragorn placed his sword to his neck. " Who are you?"

" I am Kowin, please I mean no harm."

" You are one of them, why did you kill your king? Aragorn spoke. Legolas walked back into the hall.

" I knew Raquelle many years ago, I never could help her then, but now I'm here. Aragorn looked back at Legolas. Legolas stared at Kowin and observed him, then walked out of the room.

" You are not friends with these people are you?" asked Aragorn.

" Absoulutly not." said Kowin.

" You are welcome here." Said the king. " I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood. And who you saw leaving the room with Raquelle, was my son, Prince of Mirkwood. He paused and looked around. " Guards, can you have this place cleaned, and give Mr.Kowin a room and a maid please."

" Goodnight Mr. Kowin, and I thank you for relieving many worries." The king exited the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raquelle continued to cry on Legolas' shoulder as they entered her room in the kingly courts. Legolas saw her eyes ful of pain and old memories. Legolas throat swelled up nearly chocking him. " I want to go to my own room, where I'm closer to you. Raquelle said softly. " Of course. Do you want to bring any of your things?"

" No, just yourself." Legolas thought she was really shaken up. She was shaking. " Raquelle, are you okay, you shaking."

" I just want you to hold me, then I will be okay, she said in a low tone, but still humble.

_She really cares for me._ Legolas walked her to her old room, but the door was locked, so they went into Legolas' room. Raquelle looked at the room and felt so comforted. Raquelle, slipped her tunic off, right in front of Legolas. Legolas at was really shocked at her actions, not caring he was in the room. He would think she would want her privacy, being brought up with humans. Legolas caught a glimse of her fragile body. He remembered earlier, how he held her and touched her. She grabbed the tunic that was on Legolas' bed and placed it on. She slipped into the bed and sighed. She looked over at Legolas, who was still standing by his dresser. " If you don't mind, can you hold me? You make me feel safe, and I'm still afraid to be by myself. Legolas smiled and walked towards his bed and lay next to Raquelle. Raquelle grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her body. Legolas laughed at her actions. " You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here." Raquelle looked into his crystal blue eyes. " With you it's impossible to be afraid." Legolas leaned into her and kissed her lovingly. He broke the kiss suddenly remembering earlier. " What's wrong?" Raquelle asked curiously.

"This one thing you said earlier in your room stuck to my head. I just confessed that I may love you, and you said you don't know if you can love me. What do you mean by your words?" Raquelle looked away from his eyes. " Please be honest with me." Legolas said softly. Raquelle took a moment to speak. She remembered the conversation she had with Arwen in the washroom.

_flashback:_

_" Are you upset?"_

_" Yes, and actually I don't know why."_

_" I know why," Arwen insisted. It's because you care about him and he cares for you."_

_I can't care for him, because no one cared for me, so how is it possible that I care for him. And he doesn't care for me, he pities me. Raquelle thought angrily._

_" You do care for him because he cares for you. And trust me he does not pity you._

" I cannot love you because... I never been loved before. So it's impossible for me to love you. I don't even know the first thing about love," Raquelle said shamefully .

" But your truly mistaken! You can love because you have been loved! Legolas said excited. " For I'm loving you," Legolas looked into her eyes. " You don't need to know much about love, just be yourself. Being yourself made me fall for you. So be you," Legolas said with dedication. Raquelle actually understood him. She kissed him passionately. For she truly found someone to love. And it was Legolas. They both fell asleep in each others arms, as Legolas' arms kept her warm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight glimmered through the window awaking Legolas. He yawned and turned over to find Raquelle sleeping soundlessly. He smiled and laid on his pillow and was thinking about the events that had passed.

His door flew open. " Son, you must come down to the courts, Raquelle is missing." His father said out of breath. Legolas laughed, " Ada, she is right here." The king looked in his bed, and he was right she was there sleeping. He looked at his son, " We must talk, come now." His father didn't look to happy that he found Raquelle in his bed. Legolas hurried to get dressed and explain to his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas entered his father's throne room. Everyone was staring at him. Arwen looked at him with a smirk on her face, Nienna gave him a dirty look. " Your father is waiting for you in his study," Said Arwen to Legolas. " You know the study doesn't mean it's something good."

" Thanks for reminding me, Arwen," said Legolas sarcastically. Legolas knocked on the door and he entered the room. Aragorn was also present. Aragorn looked at his friend as if he was sentenced to death.

" Legolas, why did I have to walk in your room and find Raquelle in your bed?" Said his father curious and slightly angry.

" Ada, she asked to sleep in my bed, for she was afraid, she doesn't feel safe by herself. If your implying that I slept with her why don't you just ask me." Said Legolas defensively.

"Fine, did you sleep with Raquelle?" Asked the king.

" No , I didn't, I just told you she was afraid, so I stayed with her." Legolas eyed his father. " Ada, You do not believe your son?" Legolas said almost hurt. The king walked over to his son," I believe you," he said smiling

. " We'll that's over, let's talk about what I really called you here for." Legolas sat next to Aragorn. His face relaxed a bit. " Kowin, has killed the one who would has captured Raquelle. He is welcome in this kingdom. I want you and Aragorn to bring him to Raquelle, I'm pretty sure he wants to know who saved her life.

_Not really! _Legolas thought.

" Yes Ada." Legolas and Aragorn exited his study and the courts. Arwen joined them. Arwen kept smiling at Legolas. " Why do you keep smiling at me?"

" Oh no reason," said Arwen.

" Yes there is a reason why you smiling. I did not sleep with her." Legolas confessed.

" Oh I knew that, I would have been able to tell."

Aragorn laughed at the both of them.

" So what are you smiling about?" Legolas asked.

" You guys are in love. I can see it in your and her eyes." Arwen said softly.

" My friend it is no secret." Aragorn finally spoke.

" For it was never a secret. It was never out in the open" Legolas insisted. Arwen and Aragorn looked at each other and laughed. Kowin Arrived at their side. " Good morning! What a good laugh about?"

" Something silly, ignore the weird couple." Aragorn and Arwen kissed each other as Legolas said that.

" We'll Raquelle should be here shortly," said Arwen laughing harder at Legolas' face, still oblivious at what she was laughing at.

Raquelle finally arrived to the garden. She said good morning to Arwen and Aragorn. Raquelle smiled and blushed at Legolas.

" This is Kowin, the one who killed your Uncle," said Aragorn. Raquelle eyes fell upon him, and old memories flowed to her head like a water fall." O Dear! Kowin? Is it you, really?" She jumped into his arms and laughed with so much joy. Legolas was watching this with much shock, and Arwen looking at Legolas' countenance. " Kowy? I missed you so much these long years." Raquelle said with so much happiness. Everyone stared at them in obliviousness.

" Everyone, this is Kowy...well I called him that. We used to be best friends at Watersway.

" Yes, we greeted him earlier, but we didn't know you were so close."

" Yes, but it's been many years." said Raquelle. Legolas didn't smile.

" Come and have breakfast with us ," insisted Raquelle.

" That would be great." said Kowin.

They all walked to the dining hall together. Raquelle arm in arm with Kowin, Aragorn and Arwen and Legolas was by himself.

As they all entered the hall Legolas was pulled into a secret passage way. Legolas sae the face of his kidnapper.

" Nienna! What are you doing?" Legolas said slightly angry.

" This was our spot; remember." Legolas rolled his eyes " I'm leaving."

" No wait, I hear that you have a new elleth on your heart, other than me." Legolas laughed at her stupidity.

" That none of your business, believe what you want."

" Okay, fine, but it looks like Raquelle is going to get her long lost love back." Legolas eyes widened at her words. He remembered what he told her, that she onced loved another, and that was him. He who was banished. Legolas quickly exited the passage way and joined them in the hall.

" Where have you been, Legolas?" Asked Raquelle.

" So, you noticed." said Legolas under his breath. Raquelle still staring at Legolas, trying to figure him out, Kowin spoke.

" Remember the sunrise's, the walks the talks, the swims."

" Of course," said Raquelle giggling.

Arwen looked over at Legolas. She sensed tension and jeleousy. " Legolas, can I talk with you?"

" Please," he said walking out of the room.

" What is wrong, I sense tension."

" She lied to me, she said that she never loved someone before. she clearly loved him, and she probably still does." Said Legolas very upset.

" Legolas, your being silly, she can nnot possibly still love him, for they haven't seen each other in years."

" You and Aragorn didn't see each other for a very long time, but you still loved him. Did you not?" When Legolas clearly knew she wasn't going to answer he left her. Arwen walked back into the hall and whispered into her husbands ear.

Raquelle noticed that something was wrong. " Where's Legolas?"

Arwen looked at Aragorn then back to Raquelle. " He went back to his room, he wasn't feeling well."

" Well I must see if hes alright. Excuse me Kowin, I'll meet up with you later, okay." Raquelle ran back to his room. She knocked on his door but there was no answer, she just entered. Legolas was asleep on hid bed. Raquelle went over and sat on his bed. Legolas turned over, he heard her coming towards him. " Are you feeling okay?" aske Raquelle.

" Is Kowin, your other love?" asked Legolas.

" What? No, Legolas were old friends. Did I not express myself good enough for you last night?"

" I love you Legolas, and only you. Because you cared and loved me first, I love you back.Legolas looked at her and truly loved her. Her eyes glimmered. He smiled at her and kissed her.

" Come on, we can't keep Kowin waiting," said Raquelle, pulling Legolas' arm. They both sat back down in their chairs. Everyone stared and wondered what had occurred between the both of them. Raquelle broke the silence, " So Kowin, how long are you staying here in Mirkwood?"

Kowin stared at her in awe. " Oh , I can't stay long, I have to visit my mother and her family

not far from here."

" We would love to have you here for a few more days, indeed, Mr. Kowin." said Arwen.

" Yes your most welcome here," said Legolas, now fond and comfortable of Kowin.

" Thank you for the invitation, but I have to leave in a couple of days, but I do have business to attend

here as well."

" Really What business do you have here in Mirkwood?" Asked Aragorn, really curious that a man has business to attend in a elven land.

" We'll, I must not say, it quite personal. Said Kowin with a monotoned voice.

Everyone stared at him wondering the same thing as Aragorn. Kowin whispered into Raquelle's ear, and they rose. Everyone including Legolas watched them leave the hall.

_What possibly could he have to talk about with Raquelle, they technically said everything at breakfast_, thought Legolas.

Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other then looked back at Legolas' eyes, which looked like they were on fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" Would you escort me to the garden"? Asked Kowin politely.

" Of course." Responded Raquelle. The both walked in silence till Raquelle's head filled with questions. " So, where did you go when you were banished by your father"? she said in a low curious voice.

Kowin's pace deceased at her question. " I went looking for my mother. She left when I was little." Raquelle played with her fingers. " Im, sorry, it was all my fault you were banished."

Kowin was surprised at her words. " No , don't blame yourself. I only blame my father who has an empty heart. He's the only man I know who would banish his own son, " said Kowin in an angry whisper.

Raquelle hesitated, but spoke what was on her heart for all these years of his absense. " Kowin, I'm so glad your here. I dreamt of this day, forever. You tried to save me before, and this time you actually did. I thank you." Raquelle gave Kowin a friendly hug. Kowin blushed, then put on a serious face. " I came back to you for one reason." He paused trying to gather his words and say them correctly. " I came back to tell you I love you." He looked at her eyes, to see her reaction. " To take you with me, so we can spend the rest of our lives together, now that we reunited." Raquelle was stunned at his words, and his seriousness. She couldn't comprehend this. Her face looked confused and pale.

"umm..umm well Kowin, how could you feel this way if we have not seen each other in years," said Raquelle extremly nervous.

" I loved you the first time I looked into your eyes, and saw who you really were. When we went riding and talked for hour at a time," said Kowin passionately, as if he was telling a classic love story.

Raquelle faltered her eyes from his. Her heart started beating faster.

" Are you going to say something"? asked Kowin sounding worried at her long silence.

Raquelle turned away from him. " I don't really know what to say. I'm flattered, but...but I can't say the same about you. I mean, I missed you because of your banishment, but no further then vain friendship.

Kowin's countenance changed, his fury black eyebrows cringed together. His tone changed instantly. " It's that Prince Legolas, isn't it!

" What? No...wait, yes." Kowin's whole perspective of Legolas changed quickly.

" So he stole your heart?" Kowin said in an almost whisper.

Raquelle now faced him, feeling awful at the news she had to break to him. "Yes, you can say that."

Kowin looked over at Raquelle and gave her a dirty look. Kowin turned from her and walked away into the hall.

I can't believe I didn't listen to my father when he warned me the first time! Kowin thought in his head.

"Kowin! Kowin! Raquelle screamed to his back, but Kowin ignored her call and kept walking. Raquelle chased him into the dining room where everyone was still eating and talking, but now the king joined them. Raquelle not caring still called for him.

" Kowin, please!"

" Please WHAT?" he yelled. Everyone turned their attention to the both of them.

"Can you let me explain."

" What more can you EXPLIAN! I get it you slept with Legolas and now your in love with him! everyone gasped in great surprise and confusion." I should have listened to my father, that you were usless, nothing to this world, just taking up space!"

Raquelle's eyes started to water. She ran out of the hall to her room.

Legolas, out raged at Kowin's words, stood up and tried to make his way over to Kowin, but his father's hand stopped him. King Thranduil stood up and walked toward Kowin. " Kowin, you did not come to my kingdom to disrespect my people." said the king in a hard and low voice.

" She may be part of you, but you do not own her! She belongs to Watersway!" said Kowin with anger.

" ENOUGH! You will not speak to me in that manner. You are to be escorted out of my kingdom right away." As the king spoke those words, like magic guards came and took him away. Kowin was escorted out, he had a mean grin on his round dirty face.

As soon as Kowin left the hall everyone started whispering to each other. Legolas ran out of the hall to find Raquelle. " There he goes," said Aragorn. Arwen smiled at her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter I know!

FYI - Legolas and Raquelle never have sex. Legolas only slept with her because she was afraid ( last chapter ). Just clearing things up!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Raquelle slammed herself on her bed and started hysterically crying.

_I can't do this! I don't want to love any one, because when I do, something always goes wrong and I get hurt! I'm tired of getting hurt!_

Raquelle felt as if she was useless to society. All she could do was blame herself for being born. All the torment she endured, the many times her heart shattered, it was her fault. She just wanted to escape to a land of flowers and happiness, and just lay there with no troubles coming upon her.

During the time of her melt down Legolas walks in her room, looking to comfort her. Raquelle spotted him and turned her body, facing the window. Legolas walked over to the bed and his eyes scanned her body. She was covering her face and sobbing.

" None of those things Kowin said was true, Raquelle. He's wrong," said Legolas with sadness.

Raquelle turned over to see Legolas' face. " But he is right. I'm useless. What could I possibly give to this world? I'm just game to a fox."

Legolas' became angry. " Don't listen to them, your beautiful, and every elf and elleth has a part in this world. Just because they told you this your whole life it doesn't mean its true. You have to learn what is true and what is false. Your going to listen to the ugly man who takes apart in evil plans? Or are you going to listen to your own people who save the innocent? Look past the hurt and the scars, and see what is truly there.

Raquelle's body turned back towards the window as her tears trickled down her face. She held the pillow close to her breast. Legolas, a bit disappointed that she was convinced that Kowin was right, urked him. He slowly and quietly exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas had to alter his thoughts, he was on his way to the field to practice his skills. On the way, he passed Linde. Linde saw his sadened face. He looked pale and almost helpless.

" Prince Legolas, are you fine this day"? asked Linde curiously.

Legolas stopped and looked at her in desperate need. " No, Raquelle convinced herself that she in useless, I told her all that was on my heart, but I don't know if she took it into consideration." Linde saw how much he really cared for her. How disappointed he was, in her and himself.

" Prince Legolas, I'll go and talk to her, I'll make her see clearly."

Legolas gave her a half smile, but Linde knew that's all he could do.

Linde made her way to Raquelle's room finally after doing some errands. She barged into her room like her little sister was chasing her and she had to escape her. Raquelle gasped and nearly feel off her bed. She saw Linde, with a hard look on her face. She walked over to the windows and pulled the curtain. The sunlight rushed into the room like a wave. " What are you doing?" Asked Raquelle hiding her face from the blinding light.

" Get up! and why are you sitting in the dark?"

Raquelle looked at her as if she had three heads. " I want to sleep!"

"No you don't! you want to moan all day and feel sorry for yourself." Yelled Linde. " Get up!"

" What"?

" I said get up!"

Raquelle threw the covers that she was bound in and stood up as if she was in boot camp. Linde scanned her body and sighed. She walked over to Raquelle and took her hand and draghed her over to the long mirror. Raquelle looked at her in wonder. Linde placed her in front oft he mirror. She stood behind her.

" Look at yourself. You've been lying here in bed crying." Linde paused at looked at the floor and back into the mirror. " And you still look beautiful." Raquelle turned away from the mirror to look into her eyes.

" Raquelle, your breath-taking, many elleths desire to be you. To have your structure, your eyes, those mysterious, crystal blue eyes. Your beautiful. And I don't know when your ever going to see that, but the time should be now. Your not useless to this world, not to you people. Yes, maybe to the men and evilness, but no to me nor Legolas." Linde watched Raquelle's tears flow down her face, hoping that her words hit her. Raquelle looked back into the mirror and laughed. " Thank you Linde." Linde smiled back at her and left the room.

Raquelle started to run a warm bath in the huge tub. She put many realxing oils in the water to relive the pain of the bruises she had from her Uncle. At seeing her body she quickly got in her hot bath. She felt so relived, as if all her troubles were lifted from her heart. As the bubbles instantly formed she let her head lean against the edge, she wanted to fall asleep so badly, but she was frightened by a shadow. " How is present"? Asked Raquelle almost afraid.

" Don't be afraid, its Arwen." Raquelle was so relieved at hearing her name.

" So I heard what happened earlier, are things alright?" Said Arwen in a voice that showed her motherly side.

" Yes, thanks to Linde, my maid, she made me see things clear."

" I saw Legolas coming from your room, he didn't look at all happy, he looked very disappointed." Raquelle's eyes faltered from Arwen's eyes, and started to play with the bubbles.

" For the first time, I couldn't look at him. I felt as if I couldn't and maybe can't get close to any one of the opposite sex. I don't think I can go any further with him. I'm going to tell you the truth, I'm afraid."

"What possibly can you be afraid of"? Asked Arwen softly.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt. I know it sounds crazy to your ears, but you have not walked in my place, so there is no way you can tell me other ways." Arwen was shocked at her words.

" You do not know Legolas like I do." Arwen paused for a second. " I'll tell you a secret that no one, not even my Ada knows. Me and Legolas was secretly together at a point in our lives. We were both very young. But I was still a lot older then him. We both fell in love. He was, and still is the most gentle creature there is. Not even Aragorn is gentle like Legolas. He was very good to me and very romantic. Then one day I saw this ranger who was very skilled with the sword like me. And I LOVE the sword. But one day I had a lesson with him and we were talking which seemed like a thousand years. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me also, but he couldn't grasp that he was falling for an elleth and I was falling for a man. But while I was still much in love with him, I still loved Legolas. So I had to make a decision. It was Aragorn. I was young and I hurt Legolas heart. He felt betrayed so he fell in love with Nienna." Raquelle looked at Arwen with a new perspective.

" But what I'm trying to say is that he cares for you and he would never hurt you. He was very disapointed that you had no faith in yourself and that you would ever sink so low and believe Kowin." This hit Raquelle as if she had been smacked by Arwen.

Arwen saw her eyes widened in understanding. She smiled and left the room to join her husband and the King in the hall.

_Oh My God! I need to find Legolas!_ Thought Raquelle.

She jumped out of the tub and placed on a green tunic. She smelled like lavener. And her her long blonde hair was still wet. She ran out her door to find Legolas.

_Where would he be at this time of day?_ Thought Raquelle as her hear beated extremly fast. _The field! _Raquelle ran as fast as she could to the field. She scanned the field to find him. " Legolas!" She screamed when she spotted his blonde hair, she ran up to him. He turned around, but it was not him. Very surprised and out of breath she asked the elf if he had seen him. " Prince Legolas went to the river." Her eyes widened as if she was going to lose him, she ran once again to reach him. As soon as she reached the river she spotted him sitting at the bank. She stopped and started to walk towards him. " Legolas."

He turned around and astonishment took over his face, but still with much sadness. Raquelle walked over to him and sat next to him. " What are you doing here?" asked Raquelle in a low voice.

Legolas looked beyond the river. " This was me and my father's spot when my mother died. My mothers last words with my father was spoken here," said Legolas said in lament. " I usually come here to talk with her when I need her."

" Did she help you?" asked Raquelle inquisitively. Legolas looked at her then to his fingers. "No."

Raquelle moved closer to him and brushed his hair. Legolas looked into her eyes, he saw nothing. Legolas sighed and moved away. She looked at him in curiosity. " Whats wrong?"

" I have to know whats going on between us. Because even though I try to help you ,your past will never fade away. And it breaks me inside to see you hurt." Legolas looked into her clear eyes, still seeing nothing.

" Legolas, I don't know what we have, but I've been thinking, and Linde had to help me get my mind into place, but all I know is that I can't stop thinking about you when i'm away from you. Your face is always in my mind. I didn't understand at first, but its clear to me now. I'm just scared, you have to help me and be there for me." Legolas smiled and moved closer to her and brushed her hair.

" I'll always be there for you Raquelle." Legolas smiled and gave her a kiss. They sat there at the bank watching the sunset. Raquelle's head resting upon Legolas' breast. " Will your father be mad at you"? Asked Raquelle, as the thought ran through her head.

" Mad about you and me? I don't think so, he should respect my many decisions." Raquelle smiled and leaned her head back on Legolas. " Do you see yourself with me for the rest of eternity." Asked Legolas in a whisper.

" I can't see eternity with out you." Legolas kissed her passionately, and the night took them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review, and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for the Reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **At the end of the chapter it gets a little graphic.. but not a lot. Thanks, hope you like it.

Chapter Nine

Legolas rose to the sunrise and the song of the waves clashing into each other. He looked around forgetting where he had been. He jumped at realizing he and Raquelle fell asleep on the shore. Legolas looked at her peaceful sleep, with her eyes closed. Legolas couldn't understand her eyes. He couldn't tell her exact feelings by looking into her eyes, but he knew that she was happy, finally. Legolas realizing how late he was for his usual appointment with his father, tried to move Raquelle's arm from his body and leave without disturbing her slumber. Legolas brushed her hair and placed at kiss on her head and walked toward the talan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sorry Ada I'm late," Legolas said as he walked into his fathers private room.

" Have a seat Legolas," he said to his son in a stale voice. Legolas heart started to beat fast, caused by his father's tone.

" An elf has spotted you and Raquelle sleeping of the shore. Is he correct?"

Legolas looked at his fingers, then back to his father with great courage. " Father, I'm in love with Raquelle and she feels the same way for me." Legolas didn't mention the part where they didn't sleep together ( if you know what I mean).

His father looked at him blankly and walk towards the window and stood there for a few moments. After his thoughts over taking him, he walked back to his son. " I'm happy for you son. Raquelle is a wonderful elleth, for I have seen the way you look at her and her to

you. I have seen the way you protect her." The king paused and swallowed hard. " Your mother would be proud of you," he said as a tear flowed down his pale cheek. Legolas gave a smile and pulled him into a manly hug and whispered into his father's ear. " She told me she misses you a whole lot and waits for you." The king looked at Legolas and hugged him tighter. " I love you so much son."

" As do I, for eternity." Legolas released him and walked out of his father's study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas walked to the field to think about the recent events. For his mind and heart was overjoyed and feelings he could nor put into words. As Legolas practiced his skill with his arrow, he saw Arwen coming towards him. She gave him a warm smile.

" My dear friend, Legolas! I hear the good news from your father."

'Indeed." Said Legolas smiling shyly.

" And you did not come to me first and tell me." Said Arwen almost disappointed.

Legolas' smile decreased into a frown. As Arwen looked upon his face, so did her' s.

" Arwen, we are not as close as we use to be. And I long for a day when we can be that again, when we were young, and we would sneek into each other's rooms and sing songs." Arwen smiled with sadness missing those days.

" I remember. Until we got too close, and I hurt you." Legolas eyes faltered from her, but again regaining courage.

" You did hurt me Arwen, but that was a long time ago and I've learned to forget it. I don't want to remember those days, but the days of strong friendship. Where I did come to you first when I had a secret or when I found a new love."

Arwen looked into his clear blue eyes and remembered the great times they spent together.

" We can still have a strong friendship." Arwen assisted.

" Indeed we can," said Legolas with much excitement. " I must be honest, I missed you." Legolas

grabbed her into a friendly hug."

" I missed you as well Legolas." Arwen felt her heart cringe, getting a flash back to when she spent her first night in Legolas' bed. She quickly brushed the thought away, so Legolas won't detect anything.

Legolas kissed her head and left her side. Arwen watched him walk into the talan. She remembered how much she actually loved him before she meet Aragorn. Legolas took her away into a dream land. A tear trickled down her cheek thinking how much she must have hurt Legolas, by her sudden change in interest. Arwen snapped out of her trance and chased after him.

" Legolas!" She yelled when she reached inside the talan. Legolas turned around quickly. Arwen out of breath ran up to Legolas. She stopped and looked at the floor. " Legolas, I don't think I ever told you this, and it comes from deep in my heart." I'm sorry for causing you pain."

Legolas saw a tear roll down her face. he smiled, "I know." He said walking away gracefully. Arwen not knowing what to expect stood there in amazement. Wondering why his grace was so great. She walked back to her room, looking for her husband. She walked in and saw Aragorn getting ready to practice on the field. He turned around and saw Arwen. He looked at her and could tell there was something wrong. He stopped tightening his belt and walked over to her.

" Arwen, what is the matter?" asked Aragorn extremely curious, for she never cried much.

" I just noticed how much Legolas means to me, and how one day he'll be a wonderful husband." Aragorn didn't know how to react to her random thought.

" Yes, I can't believe it either, my best friend." Aragorn said in a half smile.

" I want to help him." Said Arwen as she changed her tone to excitement.

" How and, for what reason."

" We'll if Legolas truly cares for Raquelle, her past will always haunt her, and Legolas will always have to see her pain, but he can never really help her. And I saw his face when he could do nothing except give her courage. I'm going to ask my grandmother to help Raquelle to erase her horrifc past, so the can live in peace."

" Arwen, they didn't say they were wedding."

" Yes, but he will soon ask her, and I want Legolas to live without trouble. And this might be the

only way to help him."

" But why all of a sudden do you want to help him?" asked Aragorn in curiosity.

Arwen stared at Aragorn as if he was a ghost. " Because of me and his past. I want to make something between me and him right."

Aragorn didn't understand. " Whatever you think is right, I will stand by you."

Arwen smiled and kissed him, and ran out of their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen called a metting with the King and Legolas. They all meet in his private study. Legolas was really nervous

about this meeting .For he didn't know what was going to happen of what was going to be said.

_Maybe Arwen told my father about us! Oh no this is bad. Legolas' heart raced at the thought._

Legolas entered the study. Arwen and his father were already present talking softly.

" Have a seat Legolas, Arwen has a proposition for you." Said King Thranduil. Legolas heart stopped racing and turned to Arwen.

" Alright Legolas. I've been thinking concerning Raquelle. I thought of a way to help her through her life. She can forget her past, and live a wonderful life. But she must take a trip to Lothlorien to see my grandmother, Galadriel. I believe if I ask her, she can take away Raquelle's past." Legolas stood as she spoke and stared at her blanklessly. Finally when it hit him that Arwen was helping them he went over to her and hugged her. " Thank you." He whispered.

" I knew you would accept, so I already sent a elf to Lothlorien with a letter of this situation." The king smiled at Legolas' happiness.

" Can I go and tell Raquelle?"

" Of course, go and tell her the good news." Said King Thranduil.

Legolas left the room speedily. Legolas went back to the bank, where he left her, hoping she was still there. And he was right. She

was sitting on the bank touching the water and making soft vibrations, singing.

" I knew you would come back" Raquelle said without looking back. Legolas smiled.

" I have great news to bring upon you." Raquelle turned towards him.

" What is it, Legolas," She said giggling.

" There is a chance that your horrific past can be forgotten and never be thought of again. You would never be troubled by your past again." Raquelle looked excited, but had many doubts.

" How can this be possible?"

" Arwen is the granddaugher of Galadriel. Galadriel has great gifts, she can change or even wash away your past. Isn't that great?"

Raquelle stared at Legolas with no expression. " I really don't know what to say." She said with a low voice. Legolas looked at her eyes, almost fustrated at her because she was showing nothing.

_Arwen knows what happened in my past? Who told her?_

" How will this happen?" asked Raquelle.

" Well you might have to set up a meeting with Arwen shortly. This was all Arwen's idea, and it's a great one at that!"

As Legolas was very enthusiastic, Raquelle wasn't as thrilled. " Thats great! I should go find her." She said in a soft, monotone voice, and sounding very sarcastic. She got up and walked towards the ancient building. Legolas was shocked and confused. He thought she would be so happy.

" I don't get you Raquelle!" Legolas yelled after her in anger and frustration. She turned around and walked back over to him.

" What do you not get!" She yelled as her eyes filled with water and also seeing Legolas' anger.

" This is who I am, the elleth you see right before you is me. The one who is always hurt, the one who should not be living. This is her. What do you not get!"

Legolas felt like he was going to expload. He was so upset and angry that she looked at everything so negatively. She was beautiful, why cound she not see that.

" I'm tring to help you and you almost seem like you don't care. That's what I dont get." Legolas walked passed her as tears flowed down his cheek. He felt as if a brick was thrown at his stomach. The last time he was hurt truly like this was by Nienna.

_I don't want to go through this again. I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want to see her hurt. I want to be with her. She wants to be with me, but one of us will always be hurt._

Legolas went to his room and feel asleep to forget what just occurred.

Meanwhile Raquelle still angered and lament went to go see Arwen. Lucky for her she was running towards her. Arwen stopped when she saw the look upon Raquele's eyes.

" Did Legolas tell you the good news?" Arwen asked.

" He did." Raquelle said plainly.

" So why aren't you excited? You could live your life forever peacefully.

Raquelle's heart cringed at Arwens words "_live your life **forever." **_ Raquelle could not handle all of this. " I'm sorry Arwen, but I need to go to my room." Before Arwen could answer she ran towards the talan. Arwen watched her run and whipping her eyes from the teas she shed.

Arwen knew she was crying because of her of Legolas. Arwen went to Raquelle' s room to find her crying on her bed.

" Please Arwen, could I just be alone." Raquelle sniffled.

" No, i'm not leaving untill you tell me what is wrong." Raquelle's body popped out from under the covers and sat up. " I had a vision that there was a funeral and everyone was there crying and the one everyone was crying over was me. Legolas was by my grave lamnet and pale. His face was expressionless." Raquelle paused as more tears flowed. " Something about those eyes. they were so... so cold."

Arwen saw how upset and scared she was. She went over to sit next to her on her bed and hug her warmly. " I'm sorry Raquelle." Arwen said in a soft, cracked voice. " I don't have an eternity. Legolas won't want to be with me now." Arwen's eyes widened at her words. " Aragorn doesn't have an eternity either. That didn't stop me from loving him or wedding him. That just meant that we had to spend the time we have together with each other."

" Aren't you scared that one day when you wake up that he will be gone forever, and you will live every day thinking of him?" Asked Raquelle extremely curious but relived she wasn't the only one who was going through this. " Yes, at first I was scared, and my father was scared for me too, but we both learned I could not do anything about it. Just love him and spend the rest of his life with him. I know it seems insane when you hear it, but one day you will understand. Raquelle understood what Arwen was saying and thanked her for her being there with her. Arwen exited the room and went on to do many other things.

Raquelle feeling almost better, realized the conversation between her and Legolas. She got dressed and went to his room. She figured he wouldn't go to her's because he seemed really upset. She finally reached his room and knocked. There was no answer . She stood there for a good 2 minutes waiting for an answer. She finally just entered his room. It was pitch black except for the little light from the few candles that was burning. The curtains were closed.

" Who enters my room with out permission." A voice spoke in a tired voice.

" It's me Raquelle, Legolas." Legolas wiped the sleep from his eyes and threw the covers from his body and walked over to his dresser. Raquelle noticed he was naked. The dim light from the candle allowed her to see his body. Her spine shivered, and nervously looked at the carpeted floor. Legolas not caring, grabbed his tunic and drapped it over his thin body and walked over to turn on the light. e then glanced at her, and sat on the edge of his messy bed. Raquelle noticed his posture and it showed anger. Raquelle for the first time saw his royalty in his eyes and demeanor. She hesitated but finally found words. Raquelle stood in the same dark spot. "Legolas, I didn't mean to sound not happy about the news you told me. It's just that I was in unbelief. I couldn't believe living without sorrow, or feeling useless." Legolas sat listening to her trying to grab her words. " It's just Arwen talked to me after we parted from each other and something she said struck me so hard. something I never thought about my whole life till then, that very moment. Like it was common sense, but hearing it from the valor for the first time." Legolas stood up and walked closer to her, at hearing the importance in her voice. He touched her shoulder. He then showed the same soft Legolas. " What is it Raquelle?" Raquelle looked in Legolas' eyes, as tears trickled down her face. " I have inherit Ted a gene from my father." Legolas heart pounced, afraid of her words that was about to be spoken. " I have inherited a life of a man. I have a short life to live." Raquelle said this in much sadness, afraid of Legolas' response. At hearing this Legolas' heart ripped. Raquelle saw a tear slowly fall from his face. she pulled him closer to him. " I'm sorry." She whispered. They stood there hold each other for a least 60 seconds. Raquelle pulled away from him. " Legolas please say something!" She said still crying. " Do you still want to be with-" Legolas placed his pointer finger on her lips before she could finish her sentence.

Legolas whispered into her ear. " I will love you the rest of your life and the rest of mine." This made Raquelle shiver. Legolas pulled her closely and kissed her soft lips passionately. Legolas and Raquelle migrated onto the bed. Raquelle was nervous, but flowed with Legolas body. She never done this before. " Legolas, I've never-" Legolas stopped her. " I know, I'll lead. Just relax." Raquelle smiled at him as he was on top of her, and continued to kiss him. This led to Legolas making love to her for the very first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me if you like it! Review!.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Sorry this was such a late update! I had a research paper due...umm this was kind of rushed so I'm sorry if its really bad! No Flames!**

Chapter 10

Raquelle finally opened her eyes, wondering where she was, but instantly she remembered the wonderful night she spent with Legolas. She smiled at Legolas sleeping soundlessly next her her, with his arm across her bare body. She moved his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. Softly she moved his arm off of her so she can get up from her spot. She scanned his body. His face was buried in the pillow and the covers were barley covering his lower body. At looking at him, she truly loved him. She got up and went to find her clothes that were sprung out on the floor. As she walked and bent down for her tunic, she was sore from Legolas' actions last night. Instantly, feeling the pain, she decided to take a warm bath in the tub. She ran herself a hot bath.

_Legolas won't mind if I use his washroom._

She placed many pain reliving oils into the bathe, and jumped in. Raquelle felt so relived at the temperature. She felt so relaxed, she started to sing a song Arwen taught her.

Meanwhile, Legolas sleeping in his bed smelt a wonderful fragrence in the air. As the smell carried to his nostrils his eyes were forced open. As he woke from his slumber, he realized that Raquelle wasn't next to him. Then he heard her beautiful voice singing a song of old. He wiped his eyes and got up and walked to his washroom. Legolas joined with her in the song. She turned around in surprise. She looked at Legolas, noticing he was still naked. Raquelle smiled.

" Would you like to join me?" Raquelle said smiling.

Legolas looked at his body, forgetting he was bare. " Yes." Raquelle made room for him as he got in. As he was in, Raquelle leaned her body against his. Her head resting on his bare chest and his cold arms around her. They sat in silence for quite awhile.

" I want to spend all the time in the world with you." Legolas said finally breaking the awkward silence, as he was touching her wet hair.

" Now, I can not see you not in my life."

Legolas smiled and kissed the back of her head. " Do still want to take the trip to Lothlorien?" Asked Legolas remembering their conversation near the bank. " Yes, of course. I'm just afraid that it won't work." Said Raquelle, as her voice was lowering.

" It will." Said Legolas, simply. Legolas rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, happy that she was going to go but sad at the same time she had no faith what so ever.

" I'm pretty sure my father is looking for me." Spoke Legolas uncomfortable about the direction of the conversation if he spoke his true thoughts. Raquelle rose also, and wrapped a towel around her body. Legolas watched her get out and ring her hair out of water.

" Then I guess, I must see Arwen then."

Legolas smiled. Raquelle got close to Legolas. " But you must be with me every step of the way." Raquelle said only for her and Legolas to hear.

" I will defiantly come with you." He kissed her and went into his bedroom to change into some actual clothes. Raquelle did the same as well.

" I will see you later then." Said Legolas kissing her on the lips and walking out. Raquelle took a deep breath in and tried to grasp everything, till last night and now. She felt great for the first time in her life. Finally with someone who cared to be with her. But she was still afraid about this whole thing about forgetting her past. Come on Raquele suck it up! _This will help in the mere future. don't be afraid.' Raquelle fought with her conscience._ She shook the thought away and gathered her things and went to go find Arwen.

Raquelle felt like she went to every garden in Mirkwood to find Arwen. Finally she spotted Aragorn. " Aragorn! Have you seen Arwen?"

" Yes, she'll be here in 5 minutes, are you suppoesed to be meeting her here?"

" Why no, i'm just looking for her, I need to speak to her." By the look in Raquelle's eyes, Aragorn knew what she had to talk to Arwen about.

" Why yes, she will be here shortly. Actually have you seen Legolas? He didn't come this morning ridding with me. It's not like Legolas to miss a change at beating me."

Raquelle laughed. " He spoke of his father might be looking for him." Aragorn's eyes opened. " Thank you Raquelle." As Aragorn walked towards the kings talan Arwen arrived.

" Good Morning Raquelle." Said Arwen. " I was looking for you this morning so we could go ridding with the men but I coudln't find you. That's very weird, we couldn't find Legolas either!" Arwen said giggling, very much knowing where they were. Raquelle's whole face turned bright red.

_How does she know everything? Thought Raquelle._

_I'm an Elleth! Thought Arwen._

Raquelle looked into her eyes and laughed. " I came here to talk to you about Lothhlorien. I will do it. I will meet your grandmother." Said Raquelle in a soft voice.

" I'm glad you agree! She's very anxious to meet you. When would you like to leave?" asked Arwen.

"Whenever I guess! I have nothing to keep me back. Alright then. Is tomorrow good? It takes a long time to get there.

" umm...sure." Said Raquelle surprised it was that soon. " Can Legolas accompany me there? Asked Raquelle not making eye contact with her.

" Why yes. Elrond and Galadriel are also expecting him." Arwen smiled " We'll well keep in touch, I have other things I must attend to." Arwen headed towards the many gardens, as Raquelle headed towards her room to pack for the adventure to lothlorien, for the first time in a while she spotted Linde. " Well hello friend! How are you feeling?"

Raquelle smiled at her," I'm well, thank you." Raquelle remembered the many time Linde helped her with her problems and Raquelle wanted to remind her that she was thankful. " Linde, I don't think I told you enough that I'm so thankful for you being there for me."

Linde blushed. Linde was used to helping people with their problems. She has been a maiden most of her life, and all the elves she cared for, she wound up giving them helpful advice. " no problem, Raquelle."

They both smiled at each other and started walking towards her room.

" Can you help me pack?" Asked Raquelle desperate for help.

" Yes, but may I ask for what occasion?"

" I'm taking a journey to Lothlorien." Said Raquelle with a entusiastic voice witch surprised her.

" Well, miss then you would definitely need my help to pick out the most beautiful dresses for you. Your are going the be the most prettiest elleth there." A smiled escaped Raquelle lips because of Linde's seriousness. " I must be off then to find you some. I will meet you back in your room." Linde smiled extremely hard, as if she had nothing more exciting to do, and walked away.

Raquelle headed towards her room and found Aragorn standing in her doorway. " Aragorn?" Raquelle said in shock, surprised to see his presence. Aragorn spinned at hearing his name, there was tiredness upon his eyes. " Are you alright" Raquelle asked at seeing his countenance. " Well, news came to my ears that you are going to Lothlorien, and I just wanted to see you." Aragorn said in a low voice. Truly Aragorn was much concerned. for he and her were much very alike. They were both going to die with the world, and were feeling the very feelings of a man, which in fact Aragorn was. " Raquelle looked upon his face and saw he was concerned. " Please, come in and have seat near the fire." Aragorn accepted and they sat near the fire. Aragorn started the conversation.

" Raquelle, as you know were are very much alike me, and I see how you and Legolas are becoming...closer."

_Are you kidding me! He's giving me a speech about Legolas? I CAN handle myself._

Raquelle did hate to show her weakness, but him saying and implying it made her feel horrible. She had to stop him before he goes any farther. " Aragorn, I know your concerned but, thank you i'm fine." Aragon was shocked that he didn't get to finish what he was going to say. Aragorn's un easy look changed instantly. He took a deep breath in." I just don't want to see you hurt anymore! I had a horrible dream about you last night, so I'm just warning you to please protect yourself in Lothlorien." Raquelle was curious as to what the dream was about. Aragorn sensed what she was wondering. " For I cannot repeat this dream to you, because it will terrify you, as it does me," he said in a low and shaky voice. As Aragorn said that Raquelle was frightened. Could danger come upon her during the adventure to Lotlorien? Aragorn stood, " I don't mean to make you afraid, that's why me and Arwen will be accompanying you there as is Legolas. Raquelle meet his height, " Thank you Aragorn, your a good friend." As Raquelle pulled him into a friendly hug there was a knock on the door. Raquelle and Aragorn both pulled away. " That's Linde she's helping me pac,." answered Raquelle to Aragorn's unspoken question, but his thoughts. Aragorn smiled and opened the door. He smiled at Linde and left.

" Sorry if I took too long!" said Linde inoccently. Raquelle smiled at her and motioned her to enter. As Linde was giving her a choice of clothing, she really wasn't paying attention. All she thought abou was Legolas. To be held in his muscular arms. Linde felt her uneasiness. " Raquelle is there something wrong? Your not really paying any mind." Raquelle snapped out of her thoughts.

" Oh, what? Yes I am.. I like the royal blue dress, it's a very eloquent dress." Linde stared at knowing she was thinking about Legolas.

"So, how's things between you and Legolas?" Raquelle instantly snapped out her daze. " What do you mean?"

" Well, there is talk from other elf maids. " Raquelle's heart beated faster knowing that that the elleths were talking about her.

" What do they say about me?" Linde looked at the dress in her hands, not wanting to tell Raquelle the truth. Raquelle walked closer to Linde knowing that it was something bad. "Please tell me Linde." Raquelle said in soft begging voice. Linde slowly lifted her head in courage. " They just wonder whats going on between you and Legolas. They are jelous of you because Legolas is paying more attention to you, then the other elleths. There mad because your...a a human and not of elf kind." Linde looked back to the dress, still in her hand. Raquelle tried so hard o not show any tears, but couldn't help herself. Linde pulled her into a arm hug and whispered into her ear. " Don't let them get to you, you obviously mean alot to legolas, so don't let them to you other wise. Raquelle gave Linde

a half smile. Linde thinking of something to quickly change the subject finally finished packing Raquelle belongings. " Well looks like everything is finished." Said Linde. "Thank you so much Linde. I never had a elleth friend before that cares for

me like you." Linde blushed and left the room.

Raquelle still couldn't grasped that other elleths were talking about her. Do they know about me and Legolas' relationship? She had to talk with Legolas about this. Where could he be? Raquelle was restless knowing this was her last night, and Legolas still wasn't with her. She tried to calm herself by sitting by the fire and reading an elvish book of songs. She tried to wait for Legolas but sleep over came her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Father I must take leave now, I have to get up early for leave." Legolas said to his father, rolling his eyes.

" Yes, son, I'll see you in the morning. Do not forget to send my love to Galadriel and Elrond" Legolas left the hall sleepily.

" Finally I'm out of there!" Legolas thought to himself.

_Oh Valor! I must get to Raquelle! She's going to be upset with me._

Legolas hurridly ran back to her room, and did not even knock on the door. He paused right before he was about to speak, and saw Raquelle peacefully sleeping with a book on her lap. Legolas unfrooze and tip-toed over to her chair. He hovered over her ready to place a soft kiss on her cheek, but her eyes suddenly opened before he could do so.

" Legolas?" Raquelle asked as if she forgot where she had been ans who he was.

" Yes, how did you know." He said a bit sarcastically.

" Well I smelt your wonderful fragrance."

Raquelle surprised she just said that remembered the first night they spent together romantically. As her head was placed on his shoulder she inhaled his wonderful fragrance of his hair. How it smelt like the many wild flowers. She closed her eyes at these thoughts.

" Raquelle? You alright?" She smiled softly and, and pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him.

They finally broke apart, Legolas was quit shocked. " Missed me?" He said with a smirk upon his lips.

" Very much so" Raquelle whispered. she whipped the sleep from her eyes and placed the book back on the self. " I was beginning to worry you weren't comming." Legolas gave a little laugh, he sensed how much she really did miss him.

Legolas plopped on her bed. " So, are you ready for the trip in the morning?"

" Yes, Linde came to help me back some of my things."

" Oh , that was very nice of her."

Raquelle was sitting next to Legolas, she paused at his comment.

" Umm...yes very nice." Legolas notice her tone.

" What's wrong?" asked Legolas instantly when he wa her change in expression.

" Just that...when we go to Lothlorien will their be elves like you and Linde? Legolas was surprised t her question and caught off guard.

" We'll Raquelle I don't know what to tell you. Where ever you go there are going to enemies."

Raquelle quenched at his answer. _Why coudn't he just say yes, everyone will love you!_

" Of course." She said with a sad smile.

" Well I'll come get you in the morning, and we'll be on our way. Oh, and if you haven't be advised Aragorn and Arwen will be going also." Legolas kissed her head and exited the room.

Raquelle gave way a long sigh and plopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me what you think about this chapter..Please no flames! I know it was boring!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Just letting you know I want to know what you think of these chapters… so please Review after, or I wont update! _: WARNING: Thanks.. Hope you like this chappy._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eleven

Raquelle opened her eyes looking at Legolas' crystal blue eyes. Raquelle startled by him immediately snapped up from her pillow. " Legolas! What are you doing?"

" I'm here to wake you up, It's time to take leave. Everyone is waiting for you to say farewells." Legolas said in a soft giggle.

Raquelle, a little upset by the sudden scare, slammed her head back on the pillow. She hardly got to sleep. She was so excited to see the land of Lothlorien. Linde told her many stories about it.

"I hardly got to sleep!" said Raquelle in a winy voice.

" What are you talking about you had all night to sleep!" said Legolas pulling her arms, so she could get out of bed. " Legolas please on more hour." Raquelle begged, as if he was her father begging her to get up for school. " Raquelle everyone is waiting to say farewells!" Raquelle moaned. " Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Raquelle rubbed her eyes and walked into her wash room.

" Is there a bag near the door?" yelled Raquelle.

" Yes, Linde took it early this morning."

_How early can one morning be? _Thought Raquelle.

Raquelle rushed out of her washroom. Legolas stared at her in awe. Raquelle was wearing a white tunic with no leggings. The tunic was almost see-through. Raquelle's hair was straight with a little curl to it. Legolas motioned to the door, and they walked to the front gates.

When they reached the gates, Raquelle heard and saw a huge crowd of elves and elleths. Raquelle and Legolas walked side by side down the path the crowed made. As they walked they yelled goodbye, and they threw white rose peddles. Raquelle saw King Thraduil, Aragorn and Arwen at the end of the path.

" I will miss you son." King Thranduil said when they finally reached him.

" I will miss you too, Ada." Said Legolas, looking his father straight in the eye. The king moved toward Raquelle.

" I hope to see you soon, Raquelle." Raquelle smiled, as the King gave her a warm hug.

Legolas looked at his father, wondering why he didn't get a hug. Instantly King Thranduil gave Legolas a strong hug and whispered in his ear.

" Protect Raquelle, I'll miss you." Legolas gave his father a last pat on the back and helped Raquelle on her horse, as did Aragorn for Arwen. They gave their last wave to the crowd and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Legolas and I would run around the palace and play tag. He would get us into loads of trouble. He was constantly grounded, and he would always sneak into my room and we would go to our hand pick spot, by me and swim in the river. We would promise watch other that we would be friends for eternity. And the promise still continues, and I pray It will never fade away." Said Arwen with a huge smile across her face. Arwen and Raquelle were ridding beside each other, as Legolas and Aragorn were doing the same, but in a more serious conversation.

" Wow, you and Legolas was that close?" Asked Raquelle.

" Of course. Legolas still gets me into trouble." Arwen said loud enough for Legolas to hear it.

Legolas twisted his body on his horse, curious as to what they could possible be talking about, Raquelle laughed at his expression upon his face.

Finally traveling the whole day, Aragorn picked a spot next to a tree and a grassy area, to camp out for the night. . This area reminded Raquelle of the woods where she and Legolas had fought off the spiders in Mirkwood. Even though she killed ten, she was still scared.

Legolas walked over to Raquelle noticing the worried look upon her face. " What is the matter, Raquelle?" Asked Legolas, curiously. " It's just this area reminds me of the spiders."

" Nothing will harm you, Raquelle, I will make sure of that." Raquelle had a sudden urge to kiss him, as she did so. Legolas wrapped his arms around her thin body and smelled the fragrance of her hair.

" Hey we need help getting wood!" Yelled Aragorn, discusted that they were holding each other and not helping them. They broke apart and chased after each other to gather wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun hid behind the earth and the fire flickered. Aragorn and Arwen were huddled together in each others arm's sleeping. Raquelle and Legolas still lay there under the stars.

" Legolas?" Asked raquelle breaking the silence.

" Yes?"

" What would happen to us when my past will be no more?"

" Wel'l be together." Said Legolas plainly.

" Yes, but will we be happy?"

Legolas chucled, " Whats with all the questions? Of course We'll be happy!

Raquelle stared at the bright stars, leaning of Legolas' breast she felt his chest moving up and down, his eyes closing once in a while, but refused to sleep because he wanted to stay up with Raquelle. Raquelle gazed into the sky. She spots an elleth, as she's connecting th stars together.

**: Flashback:**

" Kowin, were going to be friends forever, right?" Kowin rolled over to get closer to her.

Raquelle and Kowin lay in the field looking up at the stars. They were so beautiful to Raquelle, in that moment.

" If fate let it be so, then we will." Responded Kowin. Raquelle didn't understand what Kowin said, so she just shook off the thought and continued to connect stars.

" Kowin Look!" Kowin turned back on his back and stared at the sky. All he saw was a cluster of stars and a shooting star.

" Kowin, look, its my mother.! She's so beautiful. Her hair's just like mine-long and straight. Her eyes are like mine but brighter. She's perfect, she an angel! She's crying, she cries because I'm not with her. I'm not in her arms, to carry, or to talk to."

**:End Flashback:**

Raquelle fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" NO! Please! Don't hurt her! Yelled Raquelle.

Raquelle opened her eyes and woke up from her sleep. Raquelle was breathing heavily. Legolas and Aragorn both shot up, at her scream.

" Raquelle, What is the matter?" Asked Legolas, scared to death.

Raquelle stood up from her spot. Aragorn moved towards her to get a good look at her. He saw tears flowing down her face, her body shaking , and her forehead sweating. Legolas also standing called her name again, pushing for an answer. " Raquelle?" Raquelle ran into the woods, as Legolas called her name. Legolas was about to run after her, but Aragorn insisted. Aragorn ran into the woods, and heard her sobbing near a tree. Aragorn found her quickly in the dark, because of his keen sense of tracking. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her.

" Raquelle, tell me what you saw in your dream?" Asked Aragorn.

Raquelle lifted her head from her knees. " I saw my mom. She was beautiful, she looked just like I do now. I also saw my dad. They were both in Watersway, I wasn't born yet but it was like I was there. Just as they abused me they abused my mother, but worse. They abused her daily. They abused her daily sexually ! Like she didn't have a choice, she was forced, and my father couldn't do anything to prevent it unless they would kill him. It was the day of my birth, my parents were in their house , my mom about to concieve me, I finally was born and they were coming to get my mom. Her face was so scared, so pale. My father had to act quickly. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I read his lips. " You have to leave this land, take our baby." Her eyes watered. My father grabbed my mothers hand and led her to the front gate out of the town, but they gained on us. I started to cry, and they heard me, the men ran faster and quicker after them. My mom's face was so scared. My father was holding me, he was grabbed by one of the evil men. " Run!" He yelled to my mom "Run, Run Far! I love you Almarea !" and then she faded away." Raquelle ended with a sad and lamnet voice. Aragorn let her rest in his arms, till she stopped shaking.

" Aragorn is this what you saw in your dream you mentioned to me before? She sobbed.

Aragorn didn't answer for a while. Raquelle lifted her head from his warm body. She looked him right in his eyes. Aragorn couldn't see her suffer any longer. _Please don't make me speak! I can't bare this any longer!_

" Yes, this was the same dream I had of you." Aragron's eye's faltered from hers. Raquelle gave him a hard stare.

" My mother's name is Almarea" Whispered Raquelle as the final tear trickled down her cheek. Aragorn pulled her to her feet. " The others must be worried, we must go back." Aragorn helped her walked, for Raquelle felt weak. The sun light shinned over her skin as the sun rose, while they made their way back to the camp. Legolas spotted them walking back, he saw her ruined face from her tears. His heart cringed, remembering the many times she cried. Legolas and Arwen walked towards her. " What happened? Are you okay?" They both asked. Aragorn gave them a look to back off. Raquelle just walked passed them with a mummy look on her face, and gathered her things to be off on their trip. Legolas helped her but said nothing to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days has passed, and Legolas tried to speak to her, but she never responded to him. He definatly didn't try to attempt at touching her. Legolas pleaded with Aragorn to tell him what was the with her, but he only responded with, "you must ask her." Arwen was also curious just like Legolas. Arwen also tried to talk to her, but she uttered no words. She just stared, with no expression. You couldn't even guess what she was thinking.

_Something about those eyes, _thought Legolas once again.

Five days has passed and they finally reached the outskirts of Lothlorien. Legolas heart jumped at the familiar sight. _Yes finally she will be back to normal! _Thought Legolas. Legolas made up his mind that Raquelle will need to see Galadriel as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**:Overview:**

Raquelle has the same dream that Aragorn has of her parents. She see's her mother, Almarea. Raquelle relizes her mother is not dead, but missing. She on't talke with Legolas or Arwen. Will Galadriel help her? Will she find her mother? Keep reading to find out! Oh! And you **_must_** review or I wont update the next chapter! Hehe I have to get atleast ten! So get writing!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/O: Tell me what you think of this chapter. If anything is confusing, tell me! This chapter is dedicated to my best freind Justina! hehee REVIEW!**

Chapter Twelve

Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Raquelle all rode up to the front gate of Lothlorien. Raquelle could not breath. _Will this really work, will my past really be washed away_? Raquelle was completely nervous about this whole situation. Her whole perspective changed after her dream. _Does that mean my mother is still alive? Where could she be?_ Raquelle started to breath heavily. Aragorn noticed her agitated state.

"Are you okay, Raquelle?" Asked Aragorn curious.

"No, I'm afraid, Aragorn" she whispered. Legolas' heart tore, he wanted so bad to tell her everything would be okay, and he would comfort her by pulling her into a warm tight hug, but she wouldn't even talk to him, neither look at him. _Why wouldn't she not speak to him? Was this going to cause their relationship to fall_? Legolas was so hungry for these answers.

The gates opened and beautiful elves took their horses to the stables to feed and care for them. They saw the uneasiness in Raquelle's eyes.

" Good day Prince Legolas, Lady Arwen, and King Aragorn!" Said one of the elves that was showing them to their rooms.

"This way. I'm guessing Lady Arwen and King Aragorn will be sharing a room, what about Prince legolas? Will you be sharing a room with this beautiful elleth?"

Legolas looked at Raquelle and she looked at the speaking elf. No one was going to answer. Aragorn saw the two just staring in utter silence.

" Umm, no they will both have their separate rooms, thank you," said Aragorn, speaking for them both.

" Alright this way," said the elf. " We will place you in the Talan with Lord Elrond and Galadriel.

" Thank you," said Arwen.

"We will place our stuff down and then see my grandmother," said Arwen cheerfully.

They got to their rooms, and unfortunate for Raquelle, Legolas' room was right next to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aragorn?" Called Arwen.

"Can you tell me what is the matter with Raquelle? I don't want her to see my grandmother in the state she is in right now.

Aragorn paused and walked over to Arwen and looked her right in the eyes. "Remember the dream I told you about with Raquelle?"

'"Well yes."

" Well, that dream was the same exact dream she had."

Arwen gasped. " Oh no! Poor Raquelle. But why won't she talk with Legolas?"

"Well maybe she doesn't want him to worry about her. I really can't say why."

" Baby, I'm going over to talk to he," Arwen gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Raquelle stepped her foot in the door, she ran to the bed and tried to fall asleep. Maybe she would forget the dream she had? But why would she want to forget the dream? Doesn't she want to find her mother?

"I'm so confused!" Said Raquelle under her voice. Raquelle heard a knock on the door, as soon as she was going to close her eyes.

"Come in" she said softly, but frustrated. At the door appeared Arwen. Raquelle jumped out of the bed.

"Hello Raquelle." Said Arwen, surprised that Raquelle was about to fall asleep. " Raquelle I must speak with you and you will answer me." Arwen said firmly. Raquelle's eyes widened at her commands, and sat next to Arwen. " When you see my grandmother, she will wash away your past, but your present will not fade away. So you must deal with what ever your upset with now. You cannot go any longer in silence. Please tell me what is going on. I know what happened in your dream, please speak." Raquelle finally looked at Arwen, and life came into her eyes.

"I think my mother is alive." she said softly. " My father lied to me and told me that she died giving birth to me. How could he do such a thing?"

" Well maybe he did it to protect you," responded Arwen. Raquelle knew it was a good point she just made.

" What do I do? How would I find her?"

" Well there' one person I know who could tell you that. Lady Galadriel." Raquelle smiled at the name, as hope filled her insides. Raquelle really wanted to find her mother. _This would be everything I longed for. To be in my mother's arms._

"When can I see her?" Arwen laughed, at her sudden hope. Were having a welcoming dinner tonight. You can meet her then.

Raquelle smiled, feeling her insides churning. " Will you speak to Legolas? You did wrong by shutting him out in silence."

Raquelle looked at her fingers. " Yes, I know, I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid of what would become of us. I want to look for my mother, and I was afraid he wouldn't accept."

Arwen laughed. ' Legolas would do anything for someone he loves, especially you." Raquelle felt all the heaviness she was holding inside lift from her shoulders.

" Thank you so much Arwen." Raquelle gave Arwen a tight hug.

" I'm going to go talk to Legolas now." Raquelle got up from her bed and headed towards Legolas' room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come in," Legolas yelled from his washroom.

Raquelle heard his muflled voice and entered.

" I'll be there in a second" Yelled Legolas. Raquelle's heart started to beat fast.

" I called for a maid twenty mintues ago, is there alot of visitors?" Asked Legolas, mistaken Raquelle for a maiden. Legolas came out of the wash room with just his pants on and no shirt. He walked right passed her, not looking up, to get to his dresser. Raquelle felt stupid standing there, pretending to be the maid.

" Legolas" she said softly.

Legolas froze, recognizing the voice. He turned around slowly, as if a knife was to his neck.

" Raquelle?" Legolas spoke when he saw her fully.

" I'm sorry, I thought you were my maid." Legolas said in complete shock that she was actually standing in his room.

" And you came out with no shirt on?" She said jokingly, becoming herself again. Legolas still with a shock face on walked up to her slowly. " Raquelle." He said plainly.

" Legolas I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I should have not excluded you to the dark. I should have told you what happened." Legolas put his arms around her, in relief, that she came to her senses. " Raquelle tell me what has been bothering you." Legolas motioned her to the couch.

" Well, I had a dream that my mother was not dead. But was scary was that the same thing that happened to me, with the abuse and all, has also happened to my mother but worse." Legolas was speechless.

" You saw your mother in your dream?" Asked Legolas

" Yes, Aragorn had the same dream of me also."

"Wow, so what do you plan on doing? Finding her?" Asked Legolas, curiously.

Raquelle lowered her head and said in a soft voice, "Yes."

Legolas pulled her into a hug, as a tear rolled down her face, and whispered in her ear, " I will go the ends of this earth with you to find her."

Raquelle's spine shivered at the warmness of his breath touching her skin. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

" I love you, Legolas" Raquelle whispered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Where is she?" Asked Legolas, nervously.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Said Arwen.

" I'm sure she's trying to look her best for you." Said Aragorn teasing him. They were all waiting for Raquelle so they can go the dinner.

Legolas shot him a nasty glare. "There she is now," said Arwen. Legolas instantly turned around. There was Raquelle walking down the path of the garden with the royal see-through pink dress. Her hair was curly, half up and half down. Raquelle had hair clips , what looked almost identical to diamond hair pieces placed in her hair. Legolas was speechless!

" Your beautiful!" said Legolas with awe, grasping her hand and placing a soft kiss on her hand. Raquelle blushed. "Thank you, Legolas." Raquelle said with a warm smile.

" Alright, alright, we already know Raquelle is beautiful, can we hurry to the dinner, we're going to be late." sighed Aragorn, being inpatient. They all laughed. Arwen leaded them all to dinning hall. There were two guards by the door.

" Good day" said one of them and opening the doors.

They stepped into the room, Arwen in hand with Aragon and Raquelle in hand with Legolas. As they stepped in, all the elves present in the room stopped talking and stared at them all. Arwen gave a small bow and they continued to their conversations. They walked over to the biggest table their. Raquelle paused. She was in disbelief that she was actually here._ These elves are more beautiful the then wood elves! this land is magical!_

"Raquelle, are you okay?" asked Legolas " everythings fine." she said continue to walk to the table where Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel was siting. Arwen bowed.

" It's nice to see you both again!" said Arwen with excitement.

" As well as us!" Said her grandmother.

"Aragron, long time no see!" Said Elrond. Aragorn smiled and bowed before him. " My lord," spoke Aragorn.

" Has been many, many years, Legolas." Said Elrond.

" Yes, indeed too many," spoke Legolas

" You must be, Raquelle," said Galadriel.

Raquelle also bowed, "YesI am, its nice to finally meet you." Galadriel smiled as did Elrond. " Well sit down and eat! We have alot to talk about, now don't we." Raquelle smiled, feeling welcome and surprisingly comfortable. Legolas tightened his grip on Raquele's hand and smiled at her. He pulled out her chair for her. " Thank you." She whispered."

" So Raquelle do you like Lothlorein so far?" Asked Galadriel.

"Well I haven't adventured it yet, but from what I have just seen, its amazing!"

Everyone got up to dance to the wonderful music that was playing.

"What do you think of her?" aske Legolas refering to Galadriel.

"She's most comforting, and very nice." Legolas stared her in the eye.

" I have never see you so... comfortable before. What is it? Your eyes are so peaceful." asked Legolas.

"I don't know, it's this place, it gives me peace." said Raquelle giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks has passed and not yet did Lady Galadriel speak to Raquelle just as yet. Raquelle didn't mind. She liked taking long walks with Legolas into the forest and just sitting by the waterfall, or pusing Legolas into the waterfall. Never before did Raquelle feel.. like at home, a real home. And she realy enjoyed it! they both lay on the forest floor watching the birds play and sing in the tree.

" Legolas? Don't you not want to go home after seeing this place? This place is a magical land. It bring peace to your whole being." Legolas cuddled closer to her. " I did one time before stay here with Arwen, but I had to return back to my father." Legolas said in a lamnet voice. " Right." said Raquelle, forgetting he was a prince, with many duties.

" I forget your a prince. You must go home."

" Yes, I must," said Legolas in a soft but plain voice."

" You know, even though Lady Galadriel didn't speak with me yet, I feel as if, someone is in my dreams, my thoughts. Could that be her."

" Yes, possibly," responded Legolas.

" Raquelle! Raquelle!" Someone yelled for her, interupting the peaceful moment with Legolas. " Who could that be?"

" Sounds like Arwen," said Legolas, standing to his feet. " Here she comes."

" Raquelle," said Arwen finally coming into view and walking over to Raquelle. " Yes, Arwen, what is the matter."

" Lady Galadriel would like to see you now!" Raquelle looked at Legolas and laughed. " Go, you must not keep her waiting!" yelled Legolas to Raquelle.

"Here take this dress and go changed," Arwen handed her a dress wrapped in plastic to protect it. Raquelle grabbed Legolas' hand. " Come with me." she said running toward her room.

" O Legolas, Im so nervous," Yelled Raquelle from her washroom.

Raquelle came out to put on sandals. She was wearing a white dress that exposed her back. It was completely made out of lace. Legolas embraed her. " Don't be nervous or scared, be yourself. Your going to walk out of that room, feeling a whole new person! I'm probably more exited than you are for yourself. Your gorgeous." He kissed her passionately, he wanted to make love to her right there and then.

They both followed Arwen to the double doors. Raquelle tightened her grip of Legolas' hand. to relieve Legolas' pain he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Sorry," said Raquelle inoccently.

" Your going to be fine." said Legolas, comfortly.

" Okay Raquelle this is the part where you go in by yourself," said Arwen turning towards the couple. Raquelle took a deep breath and waited for the guards to open the doors. Legolas gave her one last kiss. "What ever happens. I still love you." Raquelle kissed him back and walked towards the doors. The guards opened the doors. Raquelle looked back at Arwen and Legolas as she entered. They both smiled at her sweetly. The doors closed with a loud thud behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/O:**

**Dont you hate that!**

**REVIEW! Thats one important word! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A:N Hey ppl..well I really have to know what you ppl think of my story, to encourage me. But I thank those who always review. Thank you! This was a really hard chapter so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

The guards opened the doors. Raquelle looked back at Arwen and Legolas as she entered. They both smiled at her sweetly. The doors closed with a loud thud behind her.

Raquelle looked around her to observe the room. No one was present. _Where's Lady Galadriel?_ she wondered. The room was amazing, even though it was inside, it felt as if it was outside. There was a breeze as if it was the season of fall. Raquelle breathed the fresh air in. There was leaves on the floor. _Leaves on the floor? _Noticing she wasn't inside anymore, she jumped. It seemed as if she was transported from inside to outside magically. _Where am I? _Raquelle paniced, thinking what could have happened? She quickly observed the nature around her. Raquelle spotted a white ball, standing in the middle of a garden on a post. Next to the ball on the post was Lady Galadriel. Raquelle felt relief flood into her blood, but she also became even more worried. Lady Galadriel turned around gracefully to welcome her.

"Raquelle, I have been waiting for you, come here."

Raquelle's jaw dropped, noticing that her lips did not move, but she heard her voice.

"Do not be afraid, Raquelle, please come closer to the ball." At Galadriel's words, she suddenly felt peace enter her body.

" I am told of your past." Said Galadriel, now speaking with her lips.

Raquelle just stared at her appearance. She was majestic and marvelous. Her skin glowed as if a light was shining down on her.

" Yes. Can you help me," asked Raquelle sounding almost desperate.

"I can," said Galadriel smiling. Raquelle smiled back at her. She felt hope rushing into her skin. "What must I do?"

"All you have to do is look into the ball, all your past will be reveled, as you watch you will not remember tomorrow. The only catch Is that your present days will become harder." Raquelle's head faltered to her fingers. She started to feel the pressure on her feet.

" Okay." Raquelle said softly. Only because Galadriel was an elf was the only reason why she could hear her.

"Come, child." Raquelle walked slowly to the ball. She suddelny felt uneasy, afraid of what she was going to see. She looked down at the ball. It suddenly went black and showed her images of her in Watersway. She saw herself being hit by her own uncle, how hard his blows were. A tear fell from her crystal eye. Next she saw her ridding in the field, momentarily happy, singing to her mom, looking at the stars. The next image she saw was another elleth also being abused by her uncle. _Who was this elleth, that is not me! Could this be my mother? MOTHER! _Her insides screamed for her mother." No, stop!" Raquelle yelled at the ball, not being able to help herself. more Tears flowed down her face. Galadriel comfort her, by placing her hand on her back The final image was of her mother running away from Watersway. Raquelle turned to Galadreil. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"That's it, young one. Tomorrow you won't rememer what happened to you, but you will remember your mother."

"You must know where she is, you must," Raquelle said between sobs, relieved it was finally over.

"Another day," Galadriel said, opening the door to reveal Legolas and Arwen waiting for her. Raquelle was almost mad at her for not answering her. Legolas popped up from the floor and raced over to her. Legolas noticed she has been crying. Legolas pulled her into a tight hug, and walked her to her room. Arwen followed. Raquelle didn't speak a word. Legolas didn't dare ask her what happened yet, tomorrow was another day. Legolas tried to help her but she refused.

" Please, Legolas, I'm fine, I'll see you tomorow," she said with a fake smile upon her lips. Legolas kissed her on the crown of her forehead and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why does she do this to me?" Legolas asked Arwen, and Aragorn who was sitting in garden, watching the sunset.

"Why does she not speak." Aragorn gave Legolas a frustrated look. Aragorn now remembered how he was different from Legolas.

" She does this because, she needs to think, she doesn't need you every second of her life. she needs to breath, space. I understand you love her Legolas, but something's she may not have to tell you. Like I'm pretty sure you and Arwen have stuff between you to, that you have never told me. Legolas and Arwen looked at him in shock. _How could he possible know?_ They both thought. Aragorn looked at his fingers sadly. "Aragorn-" Said Arwen, but was interrupted by him leaving the garden. Legolas got up to chase after him.

"Aragorn!" Yelled Legolas. Aragorn did not stop at his name. Legolas got closer "Aragorn!" He still did not stop. Legolas grabbed his arm, so he could face him.

"Legolas what do you want?"

" I want to know the meaning of your words!" Legolas said aggressively.

" I mean is that, you are immortal! You cannot possibly understand Raquelle, I can, and it scares me! I can relate to her actions, no I cannot relate that she was beaten, but I still understand her mind." Aragorn's chest was heaving heavily up and down as he spoke.

Legolas felt as if he was slapped in the face, he gave Aragorn a hurt expression, as if he was a bout to shead a tear. Legolas walked away, he had nothing to say.

" Legolas!" Aragorn noticed his words were as sharp as knife. " I' didn't mean to blow up on you, I'm just angry that your so blinded to her feelings. I'm going to say this to you because your my friend, just open your eyes, Legolas." Aragorn walked into his apartments. Legloas stood there, as anger filled hid body. He flinched as someone touched him.

" Legolas," whispered Arwen.

"Aragorn's right, we should have told him." Legolas touched the side of her face with his fingers, then walked back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raquelle woke up to music playing in the gardens. It sounded so heavenly. Raquelle got dressed and walked closer to the music. She lay in the field of flowers, listening to the music, as the wind played with her hair. She wished she could stay their for eternity. Raquelle remember's looking into the ball, but does not remember the images. Raquelle smiled at the sky. She laughed to herself, since no one was near, only her and the bright blue sky. but that's what she thought. Aragorn watched her from afar. He smiled at her happiness. Aragorn guessed that whatever Galadriel did, it worked. Aragorn walked over to Raquelle. Raquelle was startled as his sudden appearence.

" Good morning, Raquelle," said Aragorn softly. Raquelle noticed his uneasiness, he was good at hiding his feelings, but not with Raquelle.

"Come Aragorn, lay with me and tell me your heart." Raquelle said smiling. Aragorn lay by her side and he lay on his back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever!" said Raquelle very cheerful. Aragorn giggled.

"I'm glad to see you so happy." Raquelle looked at Aragorn wondering why his whole perspective for her changed.

" Raquelle, I haven't known you that long, but It feels as if I've know you since you were little. My love for you is as a little sister."

A tear trickled down her face. She sensed the seriousness in Aragorns voice. " I have no words to express, but tears of happiness."

" I already know what you would say." They both stood up and began to walk the path in the garden. Argorn held her arm while they walked. Raquelle actually felt as if he was her older brother that she never had. " Aragorn, I do not understand my feelings." Aragorn smiled. "Neither do I." They walked a while in silence until Raquelle brought up a serious matter.

" Aragorn, I want to find my mother, I know she's alive."

" I will help you." Aragorn said with no hesitation. Raquelle gave Aragorn a huge hug. " Where is Legolas?" Aragorn's eye's faltered. Raquelle got the hint.

"Lord Elrond would like to speak with you, Raquelle." I meet with him early this morning about your mother. He has alot to explain to you." Raquelle sensed the sadness in his voice. "Will you go see him about your mother."

"Yes, will you be there?"

Aragorn's eyes seemed to water. "I cannot." Raquelle didn't know the reason, but didn't bring herself to ask why.

Aragorn brought her to Lord Elrond's grand study. Aragorn gave her a brotherly love and at down on the bench. "He's just right in there, I will wait for you here." Raquelle knocked and she received an answer to enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Please close the door behind you." responded Elrond, as he saw Raquelle enter. Raquelle's heart paused, at his sudden command, and no welcome at least. Raquelle stood by the door, unmoving. She spotted Legolas and also Galadriel standing next to Elrond.

"Please come sit." chuckled Elrond.

"Yes, my Lord." Raquelle sat down in the comfortable chair. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking. She looked at Legolas, his face showing no expression. _What would Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel want with me and Legolas?_

Lord Elrond spoke slowly, and softly, almost hard for Raquelle to hear. "I'm here to tell you about your mother, Raquelle." Raquelle's eye's shot wide open, she looked at him then back to Legolas, still with no expression upon his face. "What is there to know?"

There was a long pause. Raquelle could tell that he didn't want to speak the words that were about to stumble out of his mouth. Raquelle's throat started to tighten up, and her voice started to shake. "Please, speak," she said looking worriedly at Elrond. Elrond paused, trying to find words how to tell her.

"Your mother is not dead, Raquelle, she's alive." Elrond spoke, clearing his voice.

"What?" Raquelle was in disbelief._ Am I hearing right, did he just say my mother is alive?_

Legolas couldn't take this any longer. "He said, your mother is alive." Legolas said plainly. Raquelle looked at her hands. She was so confused, what was she supposed to do, what was she supposed to say? Elrond couldn't stand her long silence.

"Raquelle?" Elrond said trying to break the silence.

Raquelle looked up, with tears rolling down her cheek. "How can this be possible?" She whispered, looking over to the quiet Galadriel.

Galadriel moved closer to her. "As you saw in your dream, she ran from Watersway, but you did not see her die. your father only told you she died because he was protecting you, because he could not tell you the truth at such a young age. She ran away far from your home, she came to her home, where she was born here in Lothlorien."

Raquelle looked at her as more tears flowed down her cheeks. All Raquelle could think was _why couldn't she take me with her, why did she leave me in that horrid town? _ Legolas couldn't stand to see her cry. He walked over and sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. Raquelle finally found words to speak.

" Does she know that I'm here?"

"Yes." Said Elrond with every expression upon his face.

" Would you see your mother?" asked Legolas, softly, his eye's begging her.

"I will see my mother," she said looking back at Legolas. Legolas gave her soft smile.

Lord Elrond's face was full of feeling. "Raquelle, do not blame your father, he was only thinking of your well being, and I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you of this news."

Raquelle stood from her seat. " Thank you my Lord," and she gave Elrond and Lady Galadriel a bow, showing her appreciation.

Legolas also rose with her and walked out the room.

Meanwhile Aragorn had heard every word spoken in that room. His heart was crushed for Raquelle, he felt so sorry for her, but not in pity, but in love. Legolas held her hand as they exited the room. Aragorn looked at Raquelle and saw her face of dried tears.

"I'm truly sorry, Raquelle," Aragorn spoke. Raquelle paused for a long time. She looked at her and Legolas hands intertwined, when her heart was changed almost instantly.

"What is there to be sorry for? This was my very dream; I dreamed this everyday of my life. And finally it has become reality, why is there such mourning?" she said beginning to smile, and life coming back into her soul. " This should be the happiest day of my life, no?" Aragorn and Legolas saw her switch modes, as if she was a light switch that had been turned on. Legolas gave her a huge hug.

" I love you so much, Raquelle" Legolas said giggling and holding her.

"I wish you well, Raquelle." Aragorn left noticing they might need some time to themselves.

Raquelle and Legolas started to walk to a river, that looked much like their spot at Mirkwood. They sat up against a tree staring at the water. Legolas held her in his arms. He played with her hair, and she just smiled at the sky, feeling the breeze hit her face, and go through her hair.

"Legolas, will you live my dream with me?" She asked with a smile upon her lips. Legolas smiled, thinking that was a rhetorical question.

Legolas halted at playing with her hair. "Do you even need to ask me such a question? he said with sarcasm, but in complete seriousness. " I will live your dream, which I'm presently living mine." Raquelle surprised at his response turned to face him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

" I'm going to live my life with you Raquelle." He said in between breaths. They both stayed in that spot for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company.

Legolas spazed up from his sleep. _SLEEP!_ Raquelle awoke from his sudden movement. It was the early evening.

"Raquelle! This evening there is a ball for Aragorn, and Arwen. Were going to be late."

"What, no one spoke this to me!" Raquelle said confused and wiping the sleep from her eyes. As they awoke a maiden found them.

"Lady Raquelle, please I've been searching for you all day! You must come so I can prepare you for this evening. There is only one hour and a half before it begins." The maiden said out of breath, pulling her up from the ground and leading her towards her apartments.

"I will see you later, Raquelle," said Legolas.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I never would have bathed and got dressed and looked this great, in a small amount of time by myself." said Raquelle to the beautiful maid who assisted her. The maid smiled back at her. Raquelle looked at herself in the mirror, for once in her life in awe of herself, finally coming to appreciate how beautiful she looked. She wore a black spring dress, that came to her knees. The dress reveled everything possible. her back ,legs, even the front. She was gorgeous.. Her hair was straight but had random, but perfect curls in the front. Her hair fell on her back. As she was trying to put on her shoes to go with the dress, there was a knock on the door.

" Could you get that?" asked Raquelle to the maid. She opened the door, and in her door way appeared Aragorn.

"Good day, I must leave." said the young elleth, leaving the room.

"Aragorn, I wasn't expecting you." Raquelle said surprised, thinking the next person to walk through her door would be Legolas.

" Well, thanks alot, Raquelle!" said Aragorn sarcastically, pretending to feel hurt.

" No, I was just expecting it to be Legolas." Said Raquelle giggling at Aragorns behavior.

"Arwen asked Legolas to escort her, it looks like its me and you."

" I don't mind that at all! Lets be going," she said finally finishing her strap to her shoe. Aragorn offered his arm and she accepted.

As they made their way to the ball, they began conversation.

"Aragorn, why does it feel as if we.. we known each other for a long time, maybe even from the same blood?" Aragorn laughed, as he wondered the same thing.

"I've been asking myself the same question, Raquelle. Maybe because we are mortal, and that I'm your first true mortal friend." Aragorn said, hoping that was the reason.

" Raquelle looked him in the eye, Indeed." They stared at each other for like what seemed ten whole minutes. Legolas spotted them both and walked up to them. He noticed they were staring at each other, speaking no words.

"uhhumm," Legolas cleared his throat to break their stares. Raquelle quickly looked away to see Legolas staring at them both.

" Good evening." Raquelle spoke. Legolas suspected something, but didn't know what. He quickly wiped the thought away, at seeing her amazing appearance.

"Raquelle your gorgeous!" Legolas said with enthusiasm, staring at her thin body.

"Indeed she is." Aragorn whispered. "I must find Arwen." Raquelle watched him walk inside.

"Raquelle do you want to go in, or look from a distance?" Legolas said sarcastically. Raquelle smiled at his beautiful figure. His hair was perfect, like always. Raquelle noticed his crown upon his head. She constantly forgot that he was a prince. They finally arrived at their table, which was by Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, Arwen and Aragorn. Legolas pulled her chair out, so she could sit.

"Thank you prince Legolas." said Raquelle with a playful smirk on her lips. Legolas eyes almost popped out of his head when she said prince. Raquelle was hysterically laughing at his reaction. Finally the food came. There was many many elves there. There was a seat empty across from her but who seat could theat be?

Raquelle saw Legolas and Aragorn in the corner talking as they went to get a drink of wine. _What could they be talking about?_ Raquelle's thought was interupte by a presense entering the room, no one noticed but her. Raquelle's jaw dropped, as did her fork that was in her hand. it was a elleth. She was beautiful. Her blond hair relaxed on her back. Her brown eyes, were brighter than anything in the room. Legolas and now Aragorn noticed who Raquelle was staring at. Legolas pushed through the crowd, as Aragorn followed behind him. Legolas stood next to her. He looked into her eyes, and saw something but couldn't pick it out.

"Mother," Raquelle whispered under her breath, in complete awe. Raquelle grabbed Legolas' hand. and held it tight.

"It's her, its my mother," she said to Legolas. Legolas sat back down in his seat. The beautiful elleth came forward and was welcomed by Lord Elrond.

"Welcome Almarea, It's been too long." He spoke. Aragon joined them as he sat next to his wife.

"Indeed it has been," she said with a heavenly smile resting on her lips. Elrond turned to the table to introduce everyone.

" This is King Aragorn, Arwen's husband."

"It's very nice to meet you princess Almarea." Aragorn said in a humble grin.

" And this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil." Legolas stood up to meet her size, and he bowed his head to her in respect.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Raquelle stood up knowing it was her turn to come. She faced her with courage in her eyes.

"And I am Raquelle." Raquelle spoke, examinng her face. Almarea's face changed to beyond happiness. She knew this was her child she longed for. Raquelle saw tear stroll down her beautiful skin. Raquelle took her hand and whipped it away.

"Do not cry, I'm here now, everything's alright." Raquelle said still staring at her with so much compassion in her eyes.

Almarea gave out a little chuckle and pulled her into a tight loving hug. They remained there for at least two minutes.

"Alright, are you hungry?" Asked Aragorn, trying to break them up to avoid the sudden stares they were getting from the other guests. They finally parted.

" Yes!" Almarea took a seat across from Raquelle. They stared at each other in awe the hole time, but not speaking. occasionally she would talk with Legolas, but that was it.

One hour later

The ball was over and the dancing and laughing had stopped. Lord Elrond and Galadriel went to their talan, saying goodnight to everyone; as did Aragorn and Arwen. The only ones left was Legolas,Raquelle and Almarea, and also the maids who were cleaning. Legolas wasn't going to leave her side untill she asked him to, untill she was completly comfortable.

Raquelle finally pulled enough questions in her mind to ask Almarea while she was finally here.

"Legolas, I would like to take a walk with Almarea in the garden, would you leave us?" Raquelle said a little shaky. Legolas paused but reminded himself he promised himself he would leave when she asked.

" Of course." Legolas gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Almarea, It was a pleasure." Almeara smiled as she exited the room.

Raquelle took a deep breath. She was alone with her mother. She was actually in the same room with her. Raquelle's head was going to explode with all the questions that was formulating in her head.

" Shall we?" Raquelle asked leading her to the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow! That took me a long time to write, um like three hours..ok maybe two.lol! Okay you know what that means REVIEW! Oh I want to thank all the constant reviewers: Love you ppl. hehe**

**X LiL JesSi X**

**Walkure13**

**Jessica Lynee Greenleaf**

**kayla2008**

**Ireth Ayeka Lalaith Tiwele**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Really short chapter I know, but I needed to get this out, And I didnt want to rush another plot.**

Chapter Fifteen

The stars sparkled above them; they were all painted in the sky, as if they were all looking at Raquelle and Almarea. The wind blew, making Raquel a little cold. Raquelle at that moment wished Legolas' arms were around her making her warm, since he never was cold. They both walked the path of the garden, it wasn't that dark that they could still each others countenance. Almarea continued to look at her, but speak no words, for what could she possibly say to her daughter, who she hasn't seen for so long? Raquelle couldn't take this long silence, her insides and her conscience was screaming at her to say something. _Raquelle you have to speak to her...she's your MOTHER!_

"I've missed you." Raquelle spit out of her mouth. Almarea stopped at her sudden statement. Her face changed instantly.

"I've missed you since I ever let go of your helpless body." She spoke, looking at Raquelle with tears forming. "I'm sorry for leaving you." Her head faltered from Raquelle, to the dark ground.

Raquelle was extremly confused. _Why was she apologizing to me?_

"Why are you sorry?" Almarea's eyes found hers, "because I should have taken you with me."

Raquelle now realized that most of the time Almarea was with out her, she was blaming herself.

"No, there's was no way you could have, it was not your fault, do not blame yourself." Raquelle said with much passion, with a little fustration in her voice. Raquelle moved closer to her touching her arm."I've dreamed this everyday of my life, I thought you were dead, and here you are before my eyes. I often looked to the stars, imagining you were there looking down at me, but here you are actually under them with me. Let us be happy, no sadness, no more anger." Raquelle ended with a comforting smile. Almaera, felt the heart, and compassion in her words, she couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug, crying, infact they were both crying! But these were no tears of sorrow or sadness, these were tears of joy, happiness, and relief. They spent what seemed all night talking, and telling each other what they missed in either of their lives.

Raquelle lay in her bed speechless. Her night was indescribable. Her life was finally getting to the high point. Or was it at it's high point? She didn't know, but wished it stay like this for the rest of her life. She now had her mother back, friendship and Legolas. What else could she want. Could it get any better or worse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Um..having alittle problem thinking what should come next. I don't want Raquelle to be too perfect.,so don't be mad at me in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW..I'm on my knees! I really need to know what you think at this point especially with the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend, Jessica, because she's the one who gave me the idea of this chatper. Thanxx 33**

Chapter Sixteen

Raquelle awoke, and went instantly to the garden she has been to so many times before. It was her spot to think by herself, to recap all the things in her life since she's been in Lothlorien. _What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to go back to Mirkwood? What would she bring her mother? But would Almarea go with her? _ Raquelle fought with these thoughts constantly in her head.. She had no idea what to do.

Raquelle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footprints falling on the ground. She instantly turned her head and saw Legolas. She was surprised he didn't walk so gracefully, so she couldn't hear him, but maybe that was the point in doing so.

Legolas smiled at her, when she discovered he was approching her, but she didn't smile back.

"Morning, Raquelle," Legolas spoke, sitting next to her.

"Good morning." She said simply. Legolas stared into her eyes, trying to decipher what she was thinking, but failed miserably.

"What is bothering you?" asked Legolas softly noticing something about her eyes.

"I'm thinking about what should happen now." Responded Raquelle. Legolas' instantly remembered the reason why he had come to find her.

"Raquelle," he said softly, interrupting her thoughts.

Raquelle studied his eyes, seeing, that he obviously needed to say something.

"Yes?"

Legolas paused, and looked at his fingers." My father needs me in Mirkwood. He ask's for me right away."

" So you must leave"? Raquelle asked moving closer to him.

"Yes."

There was a long silence before Legolas spoke again.

"Will you come with me"? asked Legolas, meeting her eyes, staring into each other's blue eyes. Raquelle thoughts raced through her head, but spoke them out loud.

"What will become of my mother and me?" She asked, as a little anger flowed into her voice. _Why would he ask me such a question, when I just united with my mother, who I thought was dead all my life? I love Legolas, but I loved my mother longer. _Raquelle's heart began to pound faster and harder.

Legolas can now see her uneasiness.

"Raquelle, I'm not forcing you to leave your mother." Legolas had nothing better to say.

Raquelle stood up, not liking his answer. "But you are, unless your saying that your leaving and I'm staying." Raquelle stopped herself noticing anger building up in her voice, and Legolas' face softening.

"So then what is the fate of us?" Raquelle stormed out running back to her room, not able to hold her anger inside.

Legolas was still siting in the same spot, with eyes of confusion. Legolas understood that Raquelle and Almarea just united, and he knew that this would be an option of her reaction, but he brushed the thought away. And in fact she did respond the way he rejected to prepare for.

Legolas finally gathering his thoughts, he needed someone to help him on this situation. He walked to the field, to find Aragorn, hoping that he would be there, and give him advice.

"So she's mad at you because you asked her to come with you back to Mirkwood?" Asked Aragorn sharpening his sword. His head was sweating, and he was breathing heavily. Legolas knew Aragorn didn't like to be bothered when working, but this was an exception.

"Indeed she is."

Aragorn stoppped his movements, and gave Legolas a face, that he couldn't read. "Well, Legolas I will give you the truth of what I really think because you are my friend. I think it was wrong for you to ask Raquelle to go back to Mirkwood, the day after she saw her mother. Do you think she would really go and leave her mother behind. The mother that was in the very twinkle of the stars, her dreams, her thoughts, her soul?" Aragorn paused and went back to his work." I think not."

Aragorn's words were strong, but they also made Legolas's head falter to the ground.

Out of Aragorns words, they made Legolas think about Aragorn as a person.

"I don't get it," Legolas, said under his breath, not meant to be heard, but apart of his thoughts.

"What?" Aragorn, said in between moivng the rock back and fourth on the sword.

"No...nothing," Legolas stuttered."

"No please, tell me your meanings." Aragorn insisted, dropping the sword and moving closer to him.

Legolas, seemed afraid, not wanting to get his friend upset, because he couldn't hold his stupid thoughts in his head.

"I just don't get humans, in general," sighed Legolas. Legolas can see the tension in Aragorns face. He took a step back, not knowing what will come.

Aragorn took a step towards him. "Then don't FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM!" he yelled in his face, expressing everything within him, and stomped off. Before he got to far away from Legolas, he turned around again and spoke softly this time. " Do you fall in love with someone becuase your curious, or because you have an understanding of the person?" Aragorn left him with that rhetorical question to think about all day.

_" Do you fall in love with someone becuase your curious, or because you have an understanding of the person?"_

That question played and replayed in Legolas' mind. Legolas did not leave the spot on the field, where Aagorn left him. He threw himself on the ground, his back parallel to the ground, looking at the dark sky. Legolas sensed raindrops falling from the sky, but he didn't move from his spot. Aragorn's voice still ringing in his head. The rain fell on the field. Legolas heard the rain drops fall and hit the ground, making him cringe. A sound that was unheard by a human, but not gone unoticed by an elf. Legolas lay there in the rain with his eyes close, thinking as what he should do.Raquelle was mad at him and now his best friend? He didn't want to leave without Raquelle, and he didn't want Raquelle to be unhappy without her mother. Legolas was caught up in his thoughts that he heard the raindrops fall, but he did not hear a person lay next to him.

"Legolas," whispered the voice.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to, but he was forced to, for he recognized the voice.

"Raquelle I'm-" Legolas looked at her, she was wearing a white sleeping gown that showed green grass stains and brown wet dirt. He was interrupted by her hand.

"Please, don't apologize." She said in a complete whisper. "I'm afraid that I would loose my mother again, that's what I was thinking before you asked me to leave with you. I didn't know how to respond to it." Raquelle said, playing with her drenched gown. "I was thinking all day and, I think you should go without me."

Legolas sat up at her last sentence. His eyes widened. Raquelle could have sworn to see a tear roll down his face, hidden behind the many raindrops falling upon his face. Raquelle smiled at his reaction.

"How could you be pleased with this," He responded to her smile.

Raquelle also sat up next to him and placed her palm on his cheek, "you didn't let me finish, You should go without me to Mirkwood, I will stay here with my mother for a while, then I will go back to Mirkwood."

Legolas had also placed his hand on her face. He didn't total agree with leaving her, but it was better than nothing. Legolas gave her soft kiss on her lips, tasting the rain tht fell on them. Raquelle had know he had agreed.

"I learned that my dreams won't be as good as they seem, when your actually dreaming the dream. The dream of my relationship with my mother won't be like I had imagined." Raquelle paused, as a tear flowed down her cheek, and the rain stopping instantly. They both looked at the sky in wonder.

"She cares for another. She cares for a human, who she has been treating like her... her daughter. I can not bring myself to ask her to leave her home to come to Mirkwood," She explained to Legolas.

Raquelle wrapped herself in Legolas' arms for warmth. " And It saddens me, but what else did I expect? For her to stop her life and be my mother again, I think not. I now know who she is. I think I could live with that."

Legolas smiled proudly thinking about Raquelle's character before all of this. " Raquelle I'm so proud of you, not because of what you just did but because, you've changed so much. You faced your fears, and was able to live on and not suffer. That takes courage." Raquelle decided to stay in Lothlorien for a while, and later go back to Mirkwood.

The sun popped up meaning it was a new day. Raquelle said her goodbye's to Legolas with out tears. You can see by the expression on his face, he did not want to go back to Mirkwood. Arwen gave his friend a warm hug and kiss. Aragorn as not present, he couldnt bring himself to do so. Arwen apologized for his behavior.

"You be careful, Legolas," Legolas smiled at Arwen, not knowing what she meant. Legolas straddled his horse and was off to Mirkwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week and half later

"Ada!" Legolas said under his breath, always loving their embraces they shared when he returned from a long trip.

"Legolas, you've been gone too long, my son." King Thranduil spoke. The king noticed Raquelle was not present with him.

"Where is Raquelle?" He asked curiously.

"She is still at Lothlorien, she will be here soon, for she had to stay longer." he said softly."

"Indeed," Thranduil saw his sons eyes.

"Well, please come into the study, for we have business to attend to."

Legolas entered the Kings study, where he's been too many times before.

**:Flashback:**

There was a knock on the grand study door.

"Come in," said the king, in a very stern voice. Legolas entered, knowing he was in trouble.

"Legolas, sit down." The young elf sat down on the huge chair, that he had to climb to get onto it, for he was too small. Legolas dared not to look into his father's eyes.

"Legolas, you were specifically told not to ride Alatárië, for she is dangerous!"

"But Ada, she listens to me, I can ride her," Legolas said raising his head."

"Quiet, I do not care Legolas, when I say not to do something, I expect you to obey me, do you understand?"

Legolas nodded his head and looked back at the floor.

"Yes, Ada."

"Good, now your maiden, will take you to your room." Legolas turned to leave the room, as he took the hand of the young elleths hand and was taken to his room.

**:End Flashbak:**

"Yes, Ada?" asked Legolas wishing he was extremely young again.

"There have been orcs in the Mirkwood lately, they have been attacking some of the elleths, trying to take them. Legolas eyes widened.

" Has anyone been hurt?" asked Legolas firm voice.

"No." King Thranduil said hesitantly. He paused before answering.

"Father, who? pressed Legolas.

"Nienna has been taken, but we rescued her. She is in the healing gardens."

" Can I go see her" He asked, really worried for her. All his good memories with her, flashed back into his mind.

"Yes, please hurry back, son."

"Yes, ada."

Legolas hurried to the healers. His heart was pounding. He never saw Nienna hurt before, she was always perfect. In fact way to perfect for anyone. But Legolas still loved her, just his love for her faded slowly. He tried many times to erase her from his thoughts. One time, he was with Raquelle, but only saw Nienna's face. He couldn't see Raquelle only Nienna. Legloas' thoughts were interupted by the image of Nienna in a bed, her body limb, and unmoving, except her breaths rising and falling. He slowly walked to her bed side. Her face was bruised but still...perfect.Legolas' heart cringed. He rose his hand to her face and softly touched over her bruises. Legolas never thought he would see the day come he was the one laying over her when she was sick. He pulled chair next to her bed, becoming at her height. Legolas' old feelings felt like they were rushing back in him, and he couldn't explain it. He just had the desire to touch her skin, for he hasn't in a long time. He touch her hand and fingers. She was still wearing the ring Legolas gave her, when they went on their first picnic together. Legolas smiled at the wonderful thought. Legolas always notice whenever looking at her, he was pulled into some kind of trance, like he suddenly became weak. Legolas placed his fingers in between the empty spaces of her hand. Her hands were soft, like they always has been.

Nienna's finger twitched, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Legolas?" she asked very confused.

Legolas gave her a small smile. "Yes, it is me." Nienna responded back with a warm smile.

_Legolas! What are you doing? _His conscience told him.

"I thought you were in Lothlorien," asked Nienna in a whisper.

"Shh, I'm here now." He said in seductive voice.

_LEGOLAS! What, your here for her now? The very elleth who stole your heart, then snatched it and stabbed her sword straight through it, your here for her now? _Legloas was confused, did he just say that? It was as if he was a different person around her, but why? This wasn't Legolas, or was it?

"Sleep now." As he spoke those words, as if a spell, she fell fast asleep.

Two days later Nienna was able to gain enough strength to walk. The sunlight peaked through the window, and blinded her. Her eye's were forced open, with frustration, wanting to sleep more, She got up and scanned the room, noticing the elf on the chair next to her bed. Nienna's face began to brighten. To Nienna, Legolas was still the same. She was glad he was the first person she saw when she awoke, but didn't know why he had been there. She remembered the elf's soundless breaths of his sleep, and the way his hair was always perfect flowing down his back and shoulders. Oh how much she missed being in his arms. But also back in the past, she only loved him for his crown. Which by the way she was very ashamed. For now she realized that she really loved him, now that she didn't have him.

She touched his face softly. He instantly awoke.

"Your well." He said , with no sleep present in his eyes.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here, Legolas?" She had to ask, for she couldn't keep it in. Legolas sat up from his rest place, and moved closer to her.

"My father summoned me to come home, he told me what happened to you, and many others." Nienna looked at the floor, for she hadn't been close to Legolas in a long time.

"Thank you for being here." She said plainly, still looking at the floor. Legolas gave a little nod to show his appreciation.

Legolas really felt bad that she had been in this condition.

"Were you hurt?" He asked coming closer to her, as she moved back. Nienna knew the orcs hurt her but she knew Legolas would become nervous and angry.

"Not too much." She lied. Legolas knew she was lying, he knew that face way to well. Legolas smiled at her but said noting.

"What?" Nienna asked, curious as to what he was smiling at.

"Your lying." He said, still with the smirk upon his lips.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!" Nienna gave up, knowing he would fight all day, till he won. They began to laugh knowing they used to do that to each other all the time, as if they were kids arguing.

"I must change." Nienna said, so he would stop piercing her with his eyes.

"huh? Oh yes, sorry. Then I'll be with my father, so you can stop by if you need anything." Legolas closed the door behind him, and started his way to his fathers throne room.

"Legolas you take your troops to the south of the forest." The King commanded.

"Yes." Legolas headed for the forest, and fought the many orcs hiding out there.

Legolas was exhausted from fighting the horrid orcs. Did they really think they can come on his land, and win a victory? Were they that clueless, who they were dealing with? Legloas was lost in his thoughts by the same bank he and Raquelle shared together. The same spot, where they rested, caring about nothing, just holding each other in their arms. Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by the shadow of Nienna. She gave a soft smile. Legolas quickly forgot what he had been thinking, and sat up to face her. Legloas insisted she sit beside him, as she did. They sat in silence for a long while. For neither of them could put the words they wanted to say into sentences.

Nienna couldn't stand the silence, she had to break it.

"What happened?" She asked, out of her thoughts, regretting the moment the words came out, that they had not.

"What?" Asked Legolas, not catching what she had said. She paused, but continued.

"What happened between us?" said Nienna, knowing that was a stupid question.

Legolas gave her a look like, 'Are you kidding me?', but he held back from actually saying it.

Legolas heisitated to speak, she noticed it was hard for him to answer her question. "Arwen warned me that you loved me because of my position, not because of who I really am." He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again. " I didn't believe Arwen, because I was blinded by you, but I learned to see through you, and I saw it."

Nienna's eyes faltered from his and looked to the water. Her eyes seem to form water. "She was right."

Legolas shot his eyes at her, and he saw her tears. " But, It came to my realization that, when I lost you, I really did love you." Legolas really did hear the truth and honesty in her voice, and his love for her sneaked back into his heart once again. All the memories of her and him flowed his heart and mind again. Legolas moved closer to her and moved a piece of her light brown hair out of her face. he then moved his fingers on her cheek, remembering her touch. He then moved towards her lips, and embraced them with his.

Nienna was hesitant, but this is what she wanted, right? Yes! It is. She responded by kissing him back with passion. Their old memories flowed back into each others head. They lay on top of each other as confusion filled their heads, but they still persisted. Still embracing one another, kissing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, still at Lothlorien:

Raquelle desperately missed Legolas, for she had no one to really talk to. She could talk to Arwen, but it just wasn't the same. Raquelle took her everyday walk through the garden, for she knew nothing else. She lay in the flowers, looking at the blue sky, as she done everyday of her life.

"There's just something about you and the sky." Raquelle turned her head towards the voice to discover it was Aragorn. He was the person she could talk to. Raquelle gave a him a warm smile, and motioned him to sit on the blanket she had been laying on. Aragorn lay beside her, his eye's seemed uneasy.

"It looks as if you stay in Lothlorien." Aragorn said trying to make conversation. Raquelle studied his eyes, she thought they were beautiful. Not as much as Legolas, but you cannot compare a human to an elf, can you?

"Indeed, but not for long. I only stay for a while, then I will go back to Mirkwood." Aragorns eyes widened at the her sound of 'Mirkwood' Raquelle noticed his change in his countenance.

"Is there something wrong with you and Legolas"

"Why do you ask such a question," asked Aragorn.

"Well because every time I say Legolas or Mirkwood, you make that face you have on now." Aragorn smiled at her knowing she was to smart for him.

"Yes, your right, we did get into a fight before he left."

"Well you can't expect a relationship between a human and an elf to be perfect, now can we?" said Raquelle, with the biggest smile upon her face, Aragorn has seen.

"Indeed, for perfect and non perfect, will be to only quarrel." They both laughed at their statements, because they were true.

"I guess we're the only ones who actually get each other." Said Raquelle, still with the smile upon her face. _He's so different! Why? He has something that Legolas does not! What possibly is it? Maybe because he's mortal, as I am ,and he can understand the things within me, because they are also happening within himself._ Raquelle's thoughts were overtaking her head, as she was staring straight through Aragorn.

Raquelle was only thinking, and had not meant for these words to slip out, "Maybe when the unperfect, meaning me and you, are together, then we would be perfect, the perfect couple, the perfect marriage, the perfect relationship." Raquelle then noticed she was speaking out loud what she had been thinking!

Aragorn looked at her in shock, but it was a good shock. _What did she really mean? _Aragorn moved closer to her and softly kissed her. This kiss was so much different then when Legolas kissed her. She kissed Aragorn more passionately. Every thought now faded. It was just her and Aragorn. **_ARAGORN?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Umm this was the best I can do with this chapter..Tell me what you think! TEll me if you didn't like it! NO FLAMES! Please REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The waves crash against the bank, making a thunder sound. The water rises, hitting Legolas' fingers. His eyes flash open. He completely forgot where he had been. _Where am I?_ He looked around the bank to find Nienna sleeping up against his body. Legolas' whole body flinch to an upward position, making Nienna awake from her slumber. Her eyes are opening, yawning. She sees Legolas, and gives him a warm smile. He couldn't help but smile back, still in confusion. Legolas rises from his position. Nienna noticed is uptight state.

"Good morning." Spoke Nienna, in her female tone voice.

Legolas was completely confused. _Why was her with her? Why was it her and not Raquelle?_

"What happened?" Asked Legolas, expressing all his feelings.

"You do not remember?" Nienna asked moving toward the confused elf. Legolas thought for a long while. His memories flowed back into his mind. Him kissing Nienna with so much passion, his heart pumping so much blood, he thought it would explode! _But why did it happen? Maybe because this is what he really wanted from her. I mean he left his home to get away from her, but he still really loved her, it never really faded. But then he met Raquelle. Can you be in love with two people? No this can't be happening he loved Raquelle! Right?_

"NO!" Legolas screamed, trying to doubt his thoughts bombarding his mind. Nienna stared at his confused eyes, tears welled up in her eyes.

"You don't remember?" Anger filling her heart.

"No, I mean yes I do remember what happened" Legolas said correcting himself in a quiet voice, trying his best not to look her in her eyes. Nienna continued to pierce him with her stares, so he would say something. "So say something."

Legolas looked at the sea, and his fingers. _What will Raquelle think of me? I'm ashamed!_

"This is wrong, I must leave." Legolas left Nienna at the bank, looking at his back in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to stop," Aragorn said in between kissing Raquelle. Raquelle was completely confused with this whole thing. _Why are my lips upon Aragorn's, and not Legolas'?_

"We must stop!" Said Aragorn pulling away from her. He brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Arwen," he spoke in a soft voice, with tears filling his eyes. He immediately walked into his apartments, realizing what he just done.

Raquelle could not understand what happened? It felt as if a spirit had of come into her body and made her kiss Aragorn_. What was my true ambition? Curiosity? Did I have to kiss Aragorn because I was curious? Oh, Valor! Legolas, how could I? I love him, and I do this? _Raquelle sat in the garden crying for what it seem for like two hours.

Finally after what seemed two hours of crying and just thinking, Raquelle decided to go find Aragorn and talk with him. _I have to explain to Aragorn, what happened must never happen again, and that there was no reason behind her intentions._

Raquelle walked through the apartments as if she was a criminal! She felt as if she was. She seemed like every elf was looking at her, and knew of what she done. Her feet started to move faster, in more hast, to find Aragorn, to release her of her madness. While Raquelle was walking extremely fast she bumped into another figure, and fell straight to the floor.

"Raquelle!" said Arwen.

"ARWEN!" Raquelle's heart pumped way to fast for a human to handle. Her throat seemed as if it was closing in on her. It was getting tighter and tighter, making her gasp for air. Raquelle felt her eyes slowly close on her, and from then on it was all black.

"RAQUELLE!" screamed Arwen, on the floor holding her.

"Legolas stop!" Yelled Nienna, trying to catch up with him. Legolas kept going, not wanting to stop, but just think to himself.

"Stop!" Nienna pulled his arm, twisting his body around, so he was facing her. Legolas' face was tremendously pale.

"What is the matter?" She asked with much curiosity. Legolas' eyes widened and they seemed colder and colder by the second.

"You do not know that I love Raquelle?"

Nienna had completely forgot about Raquelle. Anger flowed into her heart towards her. _I hate her, I hate her for taking Legolas from me!_

Legloas knew she could not answer his question. "This cannot happen again," he said, his voice becoming stronger.

"But you were not thinking about Raquelle, while you were laying on top of me." Nienna's face exploding of fire, " Binding yourself to me." Legolas eyes shot back at her with more firece.

"We are not bound together!" Legolas said with much rage, them becoming a whisper," Yes, we were bound together a long time ago, but that faded into the wind." Nienna had felt as if she was stabbed by an arrow. Legolas' words were like poison to her ears.

"I'm sorry Nienna, but my heart is stolen by another. We are the past."

Nienna knew from the begining that they couldn't once again be together, but her hopes were raised way to high. Nienna shook her head as she understood. Legolas moved closer to her.

"This must never be spoken of," said Legolas, putting his hand to her chin, making her look into his eyes. All Nienna could do was nod, she had no strength to speak or tears would rush from her eyes. Legolas gave her a comforting smile, to let her now he still cared for her.

"I still care for you Nienna, I just can't love you, like I love Raquelle"

"I understand." Said Nienna finally speaking, giving him a small smile. Legolas left her side, entering his apartments.

"Raquelle, Raquelle," said Arwen in a soft voice trying to awake her. Raquelle's eyes opened, her heart was pounding.

"What happened?"

"You bumped into me and you panicked and fainted." Raquelle's memory flooded back into her pounding head.

"Ahh!" She gasped.

"Are you okay? what is it?" Asked Arwen.

"Nothing, my head is killing me!" She said laying her head back on the pillow.

"You need rest, I'll see you when your well." Arwen gave her a warm kiss on her forehead and left the elegant room. She closed her eyes for a while.

"What did I do?", she spoke out loud, then opened her eyes again, not realizing Aragorn was sitting in the chair across the room. It felt like her heart crumpled, and dried out. A tear rolled down her cheek, while trying to hid her face from Aragorn.

"Why are you here." She spoke softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, raising from his seat, but not moving towards her.

_How do you think I'm doing? I'm supposed to be in love with Legolas, but then I kiss his best friend behind his back? Oh But I'm fine, everything's alright._

"Can you leave?" Asked Raquelle, extremely frustrated with herself and him.

"Raquel-"

"No, just please!" She yelled, raising her voice, trying to hold back her tears.

"Raquelle." He said moving close to her.

"I don't know what to do!" She said finally releasing all of her tears, and breathing heavy.

"What did I do!" She wept. Aragorn saw her state, and felt she needed to calmed down. He moves over to her and cradled her in his arms like a child. Raquelle didn't resist his touch, since she really need to let all her feelings go.

"Aragorn what do I do?"

Aragorn didn't really know the answer, since he was still figuring out what he should do with his situation, meaning wheather he should tell Arwen or not.

"I guess our only choice is not to tell Legolas, neither Arwen." He said, moving from Raquelle, after she stopped crying. Raquelle sat in silence, knowing not what to say or to think.

_Aragorn, I'm so sorry._

Aragorn looked into her eyes, and saw her apologetic look.

"No, it is not your fault."

"Are we still friends?" Asked Raquelle, like a little child.

Aragorn gave her a smile. "Yes."

"Can we leave for Mirkwood soon?"

Aragorn thought she would never ask. He loved Mirkwood, more than Lothlorien, the trees brought him back to his past- a ranger.

"YES!" He said with much excitement.

A Week later:

Aragorn and Raquelle had left Lothlorien three days ago, and now very close to Mirkwood. Arwen decided to stay with her grandmother, for they hadn't seen each other in ages. Aragorn didn't argue her stay, since he had to thinkl anyway. He felt extremely bad for what he did to her, and he could never beat himself up more for what he did to her. But Arwen was clueless as to what happened and let him go back to Mirkwood with Raquelle.

During three many days on horse together, they became closer. Not too close where they felt completely uncomfortable, but close where they were almost best friends. I guess the little two second moment they had together wasn't all so bad in the end.

They finally approached the gates of Mirkwood, Raquelle looked at Aragorn and Aragorn to Raquelle. They took a breath in and rode inside the gates. Raquelle expected for Legolas to be waiting for her at the gates, but he didn't even know she was coming.

_Would Legolas know what she had done, when he saw her, since elves are so intellectual?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ummm REVIEW! Please no flames! I worked hard on this so please dont flame me. If you want to flame me don't continue reading my story, plain and simple. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Aragorn and Raquelle walked through the gates to get to King Thranduil's throne. The elves were estatic to see Aragorn back, but not for Raquelle. They made her feel uncomfortable.

"Aragorn, why do they look at me in such a way." Raquelle asked, feeling as if she didn't belong, like when she first arrived to this beautiful land.

"How do they look"? Aragorn asked, not noticing the looks they have given her.

"Your eyes do not see because they smile at you."

Aragorn shot his eyes at her.

"They mean no harm, Raquelle, you've been here once before, there was no trouble was there?"

Obviously Aragorn didn't know about Nienna. Raquelle had a feeling that she didn't like her since, her and Legolas used to be a couple.

"Come on." Aragorn pulled her along. "We don't want the King to be waiting." Raquelle completely stopped.

"What? King Thranduil knows were coming?" Aragorn knew Raquelle would be nervous, for she had never done this before-keeping a secret. Even though Aragorn never had done this in his life as well, he still knew how to handle it.

"Raquelle!" Aragorn said stopping in front of her. "You must relax, be yourself, don't think, just be. Okay?" Raquelle nodded at Aragorn's seriousness, and breathed in, and continued to walk.

"Was Legolas notified of my arrival?"

"Well he should have been so."

A guard opened the door to the throne room, and they entered. It was exacley the same when she left it., nothing changed. At least that made Raquelle smile. She entered and saw Legolas. He was standing there with his hands clasped together in front of him. His hair wasn't out of place, and his eyes were glowing, like usual. Legolas heard the door slam, and turned his head towards her.

"Raquelle!" They both ran up to each other and gave each other a huge hug.

"I've missed you!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Not as much as me missing you!" She joked. Legolas paused to take a look at her. She was the same person, he left in Lothlorien.

Her hair was straight, but frizzy, her clothes a little twisted, and her eyes as bright as the brightest star in the sky. Just the way he liked her, not perfect! He pulled her into a passionate kiss, forgetting his surroundings. Raquelle of course was surprised of his reaction, she didn't know he missed her that much. Out the both of them she thought it would be herself, missing him the most.

"Ahum" King Thranduil clearing his throat, but not really.

Raquelle and Legolas parted still smiling at each other. They both had forgotten that Aragorn and the king was there.

"Sorry Ada."

"It is alright son, I see that you miss Raquelle." Said Thranduil, moving towards Raquelle to greet her.

"Raquelle, I'm glad to see you again."

"As for me, you as well."

Aragorn did not greet Legolas, they both just stared at each other. Raquelle can tell by there stares, they wanted to say something to the other, but had not the guts to do so. Raquelle knew this wasn't like them both to be mad at each other. She had to get them talking again.

"I'm going to get my things settled." Said Raquelle, moving towards the doors.

"I'll come with you!" insisted Legolas.

"NO! I mean, I'll go by myself, you and Aragorn need to talk.

Legolas looked over to Aragorn, then back over to Raquelle, but she already had left, as well as his father.

Aragorn really didn't want to talk to Legolas. One- for what he done with Raquelle, and two for what he said to him that day on the field. Aragorn turned to the sword on the wall, to ignore the stares form Legolas. Legolas inhaled and walked over to him.

"Aragorn, look I'm sorry for what I said." Aragorn continued to look at the wall, and showed no consideration that he was talking, but he heard every word that was pouring out of his mouth.

"When you asked if I was curious, I confess, at the beginning I was curious, getting to know her was pure curiousity. I wanted to know another human than...you. And finally I found her pretty interesting, and my feelings were becoming stronger and stronger. I have thought and many times wondered the consequences of falling in love with her. But you can't reject feelings of love can you? I know what you and Arwen had to go through, and I see the difficulties and the faults, but there is so much more joy and happiness." By this point Aragorn had turned around, to look at the elf in his face. He saw the truth in his eyes. "so now you know... can you forgive me?" Legolas said moving another step towards him.

"How can I not forgive and elf?" Aragorn said with a wide smile upon his lips. After that there was an ackward silence. For Legolas was contemplating whether he should tell Aragorn what he did with Nienna, since he was his best friend.

_Should I tell Aragorn about me and Nienna? Will he completely hate me?_

Aragorn was about to exit the throne room, but was stopped by Legolas.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn turned around, curious as to what he could want.

"Can I trust you with something I'm ashamed of and will forever hate myself for doing so?"

"Legolas what is the matter? We have been friends for a long time, you can trust me, my friend." Legolas hesitated for a while. Aragorn moved closer to him, as he noticed his stares faltered to his fingers.

"Legolas." Aragorn pushed.

"While you and Raquelle was in Lothlorien, here in Mirkwood orcs had come past the forest, and its gates. They had taken some of the elleths and taken them. We rescued them but they were injured." Aragorn was listening intently, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Well Nienna was one of the elleths that was hurt." Aragorn knew who Nienna was. "So as soon as I got to Mirkwood I went to her bedside. I was afraid for her. I never before seen her in such a state. You are aware of our past relationship, and I was in love with her. When I saw her smile all those memories flooded back into me, and it felt good. We'll we both know I was over her, but I really wasn't, I was just tricking myself. Well we spent many a day together, and it was like old times. We were near the bank and..." Legolas paused, not wanting to say the words."..and one thing led to another thing." Legolas' face was wet of silent tears. Aragorn was completely shocked. This was not heard of from an elf. At least from Legolas.

_How could Legolas do that, but how could I do what I did to him also._

Aragron knew not what to say, so thats exactly what he said.

"I have no words."

Legolas stared into his eyes. He saw Aragorn really didn't know what to do or say. Legolas' eyes were pleading with Aragorn, not to tell anyone.

"Legolas, don't worry no one will hear of this." Legolas gave his friend a small smile.

"I told Nienna I love Raquelle, and that we will never happen. I just don't feel the same. I want Raquelle. I want us to live forever together. I don't want her to leave me because of a stupid mistake I made because I couldnt reconize my feelings." More tears flooded his face. He was truly ashamed of himself and his race.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn that I'm crying and telling you my problems, I should be telling this to Raquelle right about now.

As soon as he said his last words, she was standing inside the room, by the door. Legolas just stared at her, for he was in complete shock and horror!

_'O Valar, did she hear my words? No, its over. Raquelle, will never forgive me.'_

Raquelle stood still at the door with her arms across her chest. Aragorn and Legolas both could not read her eyes. There just something about those eyes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YAY! Guess What time it is? Review Time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_**What happened last:**_

"I'm going to get my things settled." Said Raquelle, moving towards the doors.

"I'll come with you!" insisted Legolas.

"NO! I mean, I'll go by myself, you and Aragorn need to talk.

Raquelle hurridly walked through the doors, and closed them behind her. She was so happy to see Legolas again, but the uncomfortable vibes between him and Aragorn, were way to strong for her. She decided that they needed to talk. Raquelle was walking on the path to the corridors, but which one? Does she still go to the same room she was in before? Raquelle had do idea. She didn't want to go to her old room, and find someone else present there, so she desided to go back and ask Legolas. She ran quickly back to the huge double doors. She heard Legolas and Aragorn's voices, so she cracked the door open. She was about to enter entirely, but she saw seriousness on both of their faces. She really didn't want to disturb their conversation, so she just listened untill they were done.

The words she heard coming out of Legolas' mouth was something she never expected:

_"Well Nienna was one of the elleths that was hurt. So as soon as I got to Mirkwood I went to her bedside. I was afraid for her. I never before seen her in such a state. You are aware of our past relationship, and I was in love with her. When I saw her smile all those memories flooded back into me, and it felt good. We'll we both know I was over her, but I really wasn't, I was just tricking myself. Well we spent many a day together, and it was like old times. We were near the bank and..."."..and one thing led to another thing." _

Raquelle's eyes started to tear, and her heart almost stopped, her head ached. _How can he do that to me? He was never over Nienna? I knew he was like all the "others" from the beginning. _She continued to listen, even though she really wanted to run far far away from him. To a place where elves are non existent.

_"I told Nienna I love Raquelle, and that we will never happen. I just don't feel the same. I want Raquelle. I want us to live forever together. I don't want her to leave me because of a stupid mistake I made because I couldn't recognize my feelings."_

Raquelle saw the tears fall from his face. He was entirely serious, and ashamed. Raquelle for a moment hated him, for what he did, but she then thought back to her and Aragorn She also was like all the "others." What if he knew about that, he would completely hate her also. Raquelle's train of thought instantly changed from hate to passion of love. He expressed his mistake, and he knew he was wrong for doing so, but he still loved her, and she still loved him also.

Raquelle still stood at the door with her arms crossed, thnking to herself, while staring straight through Legolas. What could she say? She's angry, but also forgiving? She had no plan what so ever, so she exited the room and closed the door behind her, and ran as fast as she could. She didn't even know where her feet were taking her, but she didn't care.

"Raquelle!" Screamed Legolas, chasing after her. Raquelle continued to run, and run, till she couldn't run anymore. She fell to the ground and panted. Her heavy breathing turned into a cry.

"Raquelle." Legolas said, throwing himself on the ground as well.

"Raquelle, please understand." Legolas said in a whisper, never breaking eye contact with her, even though she was still looking at the earth.

"Why did you not tell me you were stil in love with Nienna?" asked Raquelle, still huffing for air.

"I...I did not reconize my feelings for her, until she confronted me. But after , I realized she wasn't the one I love. You are." Legolas paused and also looked to the ground and lowered his voice. "Can you understand, Icomprehend if you do not."

"I understand you actions, very little."

Raquelle lifted her head to make eye contact with him, but his head was still lowered. She lifted his chin, so he would look at her. "I understand, but also I have made a mistake." Legolas saw the fear in her eyes, and he was also afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth, but in stead he leaned in, and kissed her. "I do not want to hear your mistakes, mistakes can be fixed, no? Is that not what happened to mine?"

Raquelle was truly relieved she didn't have to tell Legolas what happened between her and Aragorn, for those words could not be uttered out of her mouth. Raquelle wrapped his arms around her body for warmth, for it was a breezy night. "Legolas, I do not hate you for what you done, but it opened my eyes, and I hope yours too."

Legolas felt her cold body against his. Her hair smelt like the so many flower in the garden. There had been stars out that night, brighter than any night, and Raquelle did not mention them, or even look at them.

"Why do you not look at them?" Asked Legolas.

Raquelle knew exacly what "them" was referring to. "I do not look at them because I do not have to, I know where my mother is and I know she is safe. I now understand that a dream cannot be perfect, and you made that clear to me. And I love you for it."

"I will still forever be pained, by my actions."

Raquelle laughed, "I know elves live forever, and never forget anything, but you may forget that."

"Indeed, but its not that easy." Responded Legolas.

"I know, I'm the one who went to see Lady Galadriel, because I could not forget my past."

"Yes, I have forgotten!" Laughed Legolas

" I guess I just contradicted myself, about how elves never forget anything! For I was wrong, indeed!"

Legolas pushed her hair back behind her ears, moving them from her face, and helping her to her feet." It's getting late, you should rest."

Raquelle smiled at him, and touched his face. "I'll love you for the rest of my life." Raquelle left him with her words, to sleep on. She headed back to her room, finally having the guts to just walk in, and see that some of her stuff was still present.

She lay in her bed able to sleep peacefully._ Whatever Legolas does to me, wheather he crushes my heart, or he falls in battle, I will still love him forever._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow is this chapter Nineteen? Goodness, so I'm guessing you should already know the routine by now, right? WEll let me remind you, REVIEW! hehe. I just love it. No FLAMES!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The wind blew through Legolas' hair. His tunic rubbing against his legs from the hard wind. The clouds flowed through the sky as he looked up at them. Legolas stood on the field ready to practice, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Raquelle. He really adored her, because she forgave him._ How can someone forgive someone after something like that?_

"Someone who truly loves you," Said Nienna walking up behind Legolas, looking at the sky as well.

Legolas looked at her, but she still looked at the sky. "I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"You never realize it." said Nienna remembering the all the times she would remind him he was speaking out loud, without realizing it.

"Yes." He said simply. They stood there for a while till Legolas broke the silence.

"I told her."

Nienna looked at Legolas, as if he was crazy. "I actually knew you would."

"You did? I thought you were going to... tell her." He said looking at the ground.

"I'm not evil Legolas." She responded, moving in front of him, and leaning in closer, so no one else can hear their conversation. "I was mad at you, but I couldn't do such a thing, because I love you too much,and I think I will always love you."

Legolas didn't respond.

"I don't get why you tell me this after I have found another mate. Nienna, you had me this whole time, and you didn't take your chance" Legolas now looked at her with so much hurt.

"Nienna, I miss you." He finally confessed.

"As do I." She said in an almost whisper.

Legolas sat down on the earth, getting tired of standing. Nienna followed, sitting besides him.

"So what happens now?" Nienna asked, sighing.

"Like every love story that ends this way."

Nienna closed her eyes, wishing he wouldn't say the word.

"Friendship."

"Yes."

"I guess that's all that's left, between us." said Nienna.

Legolas pushed her. "Hey, being my friend isn't that bad!"

"Okay, you try to be friends with yourself!" Nienna laughed, pushing him back.

Arwen, heard the two both laughing and walked up to them. Legolas saw her coming.

"Hey, Arwen, how does it feel to be my friend?"

"Oh, lets not go there!" Arwen laughed. Legolas pulled his leg under her foot, and made her fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Arwen screamed.

"I must be back at work, I'll see you later Legolas." Said Nienna.

"Bye!" Nienna walked towards the doors back to her work area.

Finally after Arwen tried to beat up Legolas, they started conversation

"So what did she want?" asked Arwen, in a harsh tone.

Arwen, she's not so terrible, you can stop treating her so badly, and forgive her." Said Legolas fixing his clothing.

"Wow, when did you have respect for her?"

"When I realized my feelings for her."

"And that would be..."

"That, she was my first love."

"Uhmm.. besides me right? Arwen said in a low voice.

"We were never serious though, so you don't count." Legolas let out a little chuckle.

"That means al ot coming from you!" Said Arwen, pushing his shoulder.

"I mean that I love her, but Raquelle would be the one I would spend my life with."

"I understand."

"Imagine, if we were bound?" Said Arwen laughing. Legolas pulled a serious face. Arwen caught it and stopped laughing.

"That was stupid to say out loud, sorry." Legolas gave her a forgiving smile, but said nothing.

"I think I'm going to ask Raquelle to marry me." Legolas said, twirling grass in between his fingers.

Arwen shot her head, looking at him. He didn't dare look at her in her face. Legolas knew if she wasn't with Aragorn, they would probably be together. And He knew she strongly desired that in her past, maybe even now in her dreams. He didn't have much hope for Nienna, even though he still loved her, but they probably wouldn't last long.

"When did you decide this?" Asked Arwen extremely shocked, and out of breath.

"Last night." He said, now looking at her. Arwen was perplexed. She couldn't say anything, so she copied Legolas, and twirled the grass in her fingers.

Legolas couldn't stand her silence. "Arwen," Legolas pressed. She didn't respond. Legolas placed his hand on top of hers, so she would stop playing with the grass. _What Legolas, marriage? My Legolas? The one I have known for all of my life? The one I thought was going to marry me, marry a mortal?_

"Arwen? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Huh? oh, sorry. I think that's great, Legolas."

"Ok, Arwen I've known you for a very long time, and I know that face. You don't look happy."

"No Legolas, I'm happy for you, but it was... unexpected." Arwen tried to crack a smile, but of course Legolas knew it was fake.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I'm really happy for you, it's just that I never thought I'll see the day you would get married."

"Why?" Asked Legolas curiously. Arwen prayed he wouldn't ask that question.

"Because I always thought it would be me that you would marry." Legolas stared at her gray eyes, remembering their commitment they made may years ago.

**Flashback**:

"No, Legolas stop!" Screamed Arwen running from him, in the wide open field, in the long grass and many flowers.

"Haha, I'm gonna get you back!" yelled Legolas, quickly gaining on her.

"Ahh!" Screamed Arwen, as Legolas tackled her, and falling on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I told you I would get you." said Legolas with a smirk upon his face.

"Legolas get off of me!" Arwen yelled at him, struggling to get free.

"Stop yelling or I will make you be quiet!" said Legolas moving closer to her, and putting more of his weight on her.

"Make me." Said Arwen, daring him.

Legloas lay his body completely on top of her and pulled her into a fervent kiss. Arwen wanted to resist from him, but she just couldn't. Legolas pulled away.

"I win!" Still with a smirk upon his lips.

"Legolas, promise me that we will be together forever, and get married." Said Arwen seriously taken in by his kiss.

" I promise."

**End Flashback**

Legolas smiled, remembering that memory.

"Arwen that was long ago." responded Legolas.

"Yes, I was just remembering the time we made that commitment."

"Yes, and you were the first to break it!" Said Legolas pushing her.

"Shutup!" Finally after their laughs calmed down their was a call for lunch.

"I think you should ask her! GO! GO," she yelled pushing him to his feet.

Legolas gave her a smile, only she knew what it meant. He ran as fast as he could to his father's throne, to tell him of the good news.

"Legolas! Why are you so excited, and out of breath?"

"Ada, I'm going to ask Raquelle to marry me, I'm ask for your blessing before I ask her."

King Thranduil was surprised at his forwardness, but was glad that he was finally asking for his blessing.

" I thought you were never going to ask!" Said king Thranduil, giving his on a warm hug.

"I want to give you this ring." King Thranduil walked to his desk and pulled out a black box, covered with a white cloth.

"This was your mother's ring. Give that to Raquelle." Legolas looked at his father in thanks and ran towards Raquelle's room.

"Raquelle!" Legolas whispered through the door, while knocking.

Raquelle quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"What is it Legolas?" Asked Raquelle, with a towel around her body.

"Get dressed, hurry up, I want to take you to lunch!"

"What is the occasion? "Raquelle asked in curiosity.

"Please it's a surprise, hurry!" Raquelle felt the haste in his voice, so she closed the door at and changed quickly. She threw on a light pink dress, and slippers to match. She didn't have time to dry her hair, so it dripped down her back, making her a little cold. Legolas grabbed her hand, and pulled her outside towards the river, they known too well. Raquelle smiled when she saw where he was taking her. He let go of her hand and grabbed a blanket and lay it on the sand. Raquelle immediately laid on the blanket, and looked at he ocean. It was like a song to her ears. The sound made her relax, and made her be herself. Legolas laid next to her, gazing in her eyes. He was extremely excited.

"So where's the food?" Asked Raquelle, looking at Legolas. Legolas completely forgot about lunch, all he wanted to do was ask her the number one question.

"Oh, I forgot." Raquelle gave a little chuckle. "Its all right, I wasn't that hungry anyway. Legolas gave her a warm smile.

Raquelle noticed he didn't take his eyes of of her since they left her room. " Why do you look at me that way?"

"I'ts because your taking my breath away. Your hair flows like the ocean and the wind as if they were in their own dance. Your body is so graceful. Maybe not to other elves, but to me you shine in my eyes. and you eyes, there's something about your eyes. There not just ordinary blue eyes. They are majestic, and magnificent. Sometimes you can know exactly wha your think but, other times I fail miserably trying to desipher what they are trying to say. but I thats What I love about you. You've changed so much since I met you. You were a scared, helpless elleth who didn't know her real identity. A person who dreamed about what she wanted, her mother, someone to love, a home. Now I look at today, and I smile because you've become strong and mighty, your more beautiful then before. You've found your mother, and you have a home with me always, so I ask you this, Raquelle... Will you marry me?"

Raquelle's eyes were watering while he was speaking. There was so much passion in his words, they truly moved her. She had no idea his perspective of her was this strong. Well she never desired for someone to look at her the way he does. Raquelle was taken back when he asked his question. She wanted to say something other then yes but her mind was going crazy. _What are you waiting for? Say yes! YES, YES! YES!_

"Yes!" Spoke Raquelle in mere excitement, she just uttered a word.

"What?" Asked Legolas, wanting to hear it again, just incase it wasn't his mind tricking him.

"I said YES! YES!" Legolas jumped to his feet in delight, and bliss. He grabbed Raquelle and hugged her tight. He swung her around and round.

Elves stopped at the noise they were making. They finally were too dizzy and fell back to the ground. Raquelle had an enormous smile upon her face, she thought her face would stay that way, as did Legolas.

Legloas whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Raquelle pulled him into a zealous kiss.

"Come, lets get ready for dinner, so we can announce it to everybody!" Insisted Legolas. They jumped up and ran back to their apartments to get ready for the dinner that evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: OK, Legolas, proposed to Raquelle, YAY. Thats probabaly not how elves do it exacely, but I did my best! NO FLAMES. If anybody know how the marriage ceremony goes, please tell me! Please REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Legolas sprinted back to his room to get ready. He could not believe Raquelle accepted! Now he really knew that he had Raquelle. And forever at that! Legolas entered his room and saw that a maid had already laid out his clothes for the dinner. There was a crown on top of his tunic for him to wear.

"Humm, What would be the occasion that my father would want me to wear my crown?" Legolas hoped his father didn't tell any one about him proposing to Raquelle. He wanted to announce it himself, to everyone. Legolas' heart didn't stop racing, his head was going crazy as did his mind. Legolas finally was able to get dressed and head to the hall. He entered and saw his father waiting for him. He was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. Legolas quickly walked up to him, ignoring the many smiles the elves were giving him. Legolas quickly sat beside his father and gave him a warm smile of greeting.

King Thranduil leaned over to his son and whispered in his ear. "Where is Raquelle?"

"She should be here in a minute, Ada." Legolas rolled his eyes at him, but he didn't see.

"Ada, please many might be listening in."

"Yes, sorry." King Thranduil sat up straight in his chair and looked at the many elves talking and laughing.

Raquelle walked into her room and threw herself on her bed. She lay on her bed in the dark, looking at the ceiling. She could not believe this was actually happening. Did Legolas really propose to her? Was she dreaming this? Raquelle opened her eyes, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She saw a shadow in the dark. Raquelle immediately sat up straight in her bed.

"Who's there?" Raquelle's heart started to race.

"Its me." The voice spoke softly. The figure came close enough for Raquelle to see who it was.

"Aragorn? What are you doing here?"

Raquelle got up from her bed and lit some candles. She preferred that then turning on the light.

"I wanted to get away."

"Oh, and this is where you get away?"

"Well I was near, and you weren't here, so I thought I would wait for you here."

"Where's Arwen?"

"Oh, she went to the dinner."

"And why aren't you escorting her there?"

Aragorn didn't answer. He stood there staring at Raquelle.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Aragorn didn't answer, but continued to give her a cold stare.

"Aragorn." Raquelle pressed.

"I have to go back to Gondor." He said in a whisper.

Raquelle, now knew the reason for his actions.

"I'm guessing Arwen doesn't know." Raquelle said, now moving closer to him.

"No. I'll tell her later though."

"I see."

Raquelle and Aragorn stood there in silence for what seemed two minutes. Raquelle desperately wanted to say that she had to get to the dinner but didn't want to break the silence. But she had to!

"Umm, Aragorn I have to attend tonight's dinner." Aragorn snapped out of his trance, as if he was under a spell.

"I'm sorry Raquelle."

"No its fine. Let me get dressed and well go together, sound good?

Aragorn nodded, and watched Raquelle go into the other room to change. Raquelle quickly got changed and met him in the next room.

"Ready?" asked Aragorn.

Raquelle was questioning herself whether or not she should tell Aragorn about her and Legolas. _Why Would I not? He would be happy._

"No, Aragorn I have something to tell you." Aragorn saw her eyes falter the floor. Aragorn walked towards her and took his hand and lifted her chin.

"Raquelle, what is it?"

Raquelle paused. "Legolas proposed to me." Aragorn's eyes widened.

"And, what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course." Aragorn paused and gathered his thoughts.

"That's great then! You guys will be happy together." Raquelle managed to pull a smile on her face.

"He's going to announce it this evening."

"Then we should be going then!" Aragron took her hand and pulled her to the grand hall.

Aragorn escorted her to the table. Raquelle noticed Legolas was wearing his crown. His face was glowing while talking with his father and Arwen. They all turned around to see Raquelle and Aragorn nearing their table. Their faces glowed even more than before as if they saw an angel. Aragorn pulled her chair out next to Legolas and sat her down. Raquelle thanked him, and he went over to Arwen and gave her a kiss on her lips, and sat next to her. Aragorn whispered in her ear and she giggled.

Legolas grabbed Raquelle's hand that was under the table. Legolas can see she was nervous, but it vanished at his touch.

The food came and they enjoyed much conversation shared by Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas and Raquelle danced to a song that one of the maidens had sung. Finally it was time. They went back to their seats and King Thranduil stood and said a few words. He came to the end of his speech.

"My Son, Legloas would like to say something to all of you."

King Thranduil sat down, and all the elves looked at each other in wonder. They were all whispering to one another. Legolas the squeezed Raquelle's hand and stood up. All eyes was on the prince.

"Well as you all know I have been looking for someone special in my life, and I finally found her." All the elves started to chatter even louder.

"I met this beautiful person, not so long ago, but when we were together we were just meant to be. This person I speak of is Raquelle. The one who sits next to me. I asked her to marry me this afternoon, and she accepts." Legolas looked down to her.

"Raquelle, I want to spend my life with you." As Legolas said those words he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Every one in the room gasped. Arwen was tearing, and hugging Aragorn.

Legolas opened the box and leaned towards Raquelle. Raquelle's hand was over her mouth in amazement. Her eyes were starting to tear.

"Raquelle would you spend your life with me?" Raquelle looked a the ring. It was a silver. The stone was an elven stone. It was light purple that was shining brighter then any star in the sky. Raquelle looked back into Legolas' eyes.

"I will spend all of my life in your arms." Raquelle responded.

Everyone in the grand hall cheered and stood to their feet. Legoals pulled her to her feet and grabbed her into a tight hug. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much."

King Thranduil went over to Raquelle and congratulated her.

"This was my wife's. Me and Legolas now give it to you." Legolas placed the ring on her finger and the king placed a tiara on her head.

Raquelle gave King Thranduil a long hug. Arwen and Aragorn stood there watching them from the table. Some of the elves came up to Legolas and Raquelle to congratulate them.

Aragorn whispred into Arwen's ear. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Arwen nodded and thet made their way outside. It was a bit chilly, so Aragorn placed his arm around her to keep her warm.

Arwen, knew that he wasn't going to start the conversation, even though he was the one to ask her if she wanted to take a walk, meaning he wanted to say something.

"I'm so happy for Legolas. Even though I never imagined him getting married." Aragorn stopped walking, knowing the reason why. Arwen gave him a curious look.

"You never imagined him getting married because you always thought it would be you." Aragorn said in a low voice. Arwen shot her head in his direction.

"What?" Arwen wasn't sure she was hearing right, even though she did hear him perfectly fine.

Aragorn looked her in her clear gray eyes.

"Arwen, I know about you and Legolas."

"But...but how?" Arwen stammered.

"Your father told me long ago, when he was trying to push me away from you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew?" Arwen asked. Aragorn gave her a confused look.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about you and Legolas? When were you going to tell me? On my grave? Aragorn's voice sounded fierce.

Arwen lowered her head as is she was being yelled at by her father. Aragorn noticed he raised his voice.

"I'm sorry. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I was waiting and waiting, but you never came to tell me. So I just hid it inside." Arwen's head was still looking down. Aragorn pulled her chin up so she can look at him.

"Arwen, its okay. I forgive you." Aragorn pulled her into a warm hug, and they continued to walk on.

"That was not what I wanted to tell you." He laughed.

"I must go back to Gondor to continue my kings ship." Arwen stopped, but she knew they would have this talk sooner or later.

"Aragorn, I will follow you any where, and if that is Gondor then so be it." Aragorn was relieved he didn't have to say anything. They made their way back to the grand hall.

Legolas pulled Arwen away so they can dance together.

"Come dance with me!" Aragorn smiled as Raquelle also pulled him to dance with her. Aragorn held Raquelle's waist as the fast song turned to a slow song. Raquelle was laughing at Aragorn's surprised look.

"What, a king doesn't dance?"

Aragorn gave Raquelle a smirk, "No they just sit and watch everyone else dance." Aragorn responded with a little seriousness, but also sarcasm.

"No, I'm just playing, I haven't danced in a long time. Me and Arwen used to dance all the time though." Aragorn gazed his attention on his wife, dancing with Legolas Her long hair resting on her back as it flowed when Legolas moved with her. Raquelle noticed who his stares were directed to.

"So you and Arwen are going back to Gondor?" Aragorn snapped out of his gaze.

"How do you know." Asked Aragorn.

"Legolas knew you would have to go back soon."

Aragorn sighed. "I'm afraid so. I'm mean I love Gondor, But I'm afraid Arwen won't." Raquelle saw the gloominess in his eyes. She tried to find words of comfort.

"Aragorn, you don't have a long time on this earth, and Arwen knows that. Gondor is your duty, and you must meet that duty. She may not like it but, she will live on."

Raquelle's words were a little harsh but, comforting at the same time. Aragorn quickly switched the subject.

"You know you don't have much time either." Raquelle gave a small smile in Legolas' direction. Their eyes met.

"I know I don't have much time. And I'm happy that Legolas found me. I don't know where I would be without him. I really don't care how much time I have left, as long as they are spent with the one I love. I do also fear for him too when I'm gone. That he won't be completely lost. He should remember the good times we spent together." Legolas and Raquelle's eyes were still stuck on each other, even though they were on the opposite side of the room.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Aragorn whispered. The song finally ended and everyone came to halt.

"Thank you Raquelle." Aragorn whispered in her ear, and gave her a small kiss on her hand. He walked over to Arwen and said goodnight to Legolas, and exited the room, holding Arwen's hand.

Legolas stood in the same spot where Aragorn and Arwen left him. He was staring at Raquelle, but could not move. He heard every word Raquelle spoke with Aragorn about him. He loved this being so much. Never in his whole life has he felt this so strong before. Raquelle knew he had heard everything by the way, he was staring at her. She moved towards him and embraced him. Legolas knew what she said was true when she would be gone. He would mourn forever. But how could he not? His love would be gone forever.

"Don't think about it Legolas, I'm right here. I'm not gone yet." Water welled up in his eyes. Raquelle held his hand as they exited the Grand hall.

They walked awhile in the garden, just holding each other and talking of their future together.

"Will we have children?" Asked Raquelle.

"If you want." Giggled Legolas. Raquelle yawned as she looked at the clear black sky.

"Your tired, we will talk in the morning, meleth-nin." Legolas kissed her and left her in the garden alone.

Raquelle took as deepreath of fresh air. She was so happy, she had no way to express it. She was also tired but she didn't want to go to her apartment just yet. Raquelle walked to the nearest tree and sat under it. She tried so hard not to close her eyes, but lost. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, but she was immediatly awoken by footsteps coming down the path. She whipped her eyes open, but stayed completely still._ No elf walks so ungracefully if they tried. Those are steps of a human. Oh then maybe its Aragorn!_ Raquelle then looked to see the figure moving closer to her. _That is no man!_ In the pitch black Raquelle saw the figure's long hair flow from side to side as she walked faster and fast towards her. Raquelle's heart paced. Where was Legolas? Raquelle had to act quickly. She jumped out from under the tree and started to walk towards her room. Raquelle looked back to see if she was still being followed. The figure was now running towards her. Raquelle's heart stopped. Raquelle ran as fast as she could. The person caught up to her and grabbed her. The figure pulled out a knife and placed it to Raquelle's neck. Raquelle felt the knife against her skin. Her heart now completely stopped, tears flowed down her cheek.

"Legolas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh man, don't you hate those cliff hangers!

Meleth-nin My love

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Raquelle tried to scream for anyone, she just wanted to get away. The figure placed her hand around Raquelle's mouth so she could not be heard.

"Shut up." Hissed the unidentified figure. At her voice Raquelle stopped yelling. She knew that voice. _I've heard that voice before! But who?_

The person pushed Raquelle inside the apartments. She led her to Raquelle's room and pulled out the key to her door. Every question was flowing through Raquelle's mind. The person pushed Raquelle inside her room, and switched the light on. Immediately Raquelle looked at the person, but still didn't know who it was.

Raquelle's heart trembled as she observed the person who was mistreating her. She was mortal, with long black hair. She had on a shirt that looked so foreign to Raquelle, but at the same time, so familiar.

"Who are you?" Asked Raquelle.

The human approached her, "You do not know?" Said the woman in an angry voice, her fury eyebrows almost touching.

"No, Am I supposed to know who you are?" asked Raquelle, backing away.

"Well your little elf friend only killed my husband!" Yelled the woman, getting in Raquelle's face and grabbing her hair, and pulling her body backward.

"Ahh" Raquelle shrieked. "Stop, please, I don't know who you are!"

"Well, let me help you remember!" The woman pulled the knife to her neck once again.

Legolas went back to his room, to get some rest. He was extremely tired, from all his excitement. Legolas entered his room and went straight to his bath and jumped in. His maiden had already ran the water for him_. "Oh, thank you Valor for her!"_

Legolas got in the hot bath. The oils soaked into his pores, and took him away to what seemed like another land. His whole head sunk under the water. He stayed there for a while until he heard a door slam, and a few bumps hitting his wall. Legolas' head popped out of the water, and his ears perked up.

"What was that?" Legolas sat in tub motionless to see if he would hear the noise again. Instead he heard someone scream, coming from the room next to his. _That's Raquelle's room!_ Legolas immediately jumped out of the bath, grabbed his robe and bow and ran into Raquelle's room, using the connecting door. Legolas paused. He could not believe he was going through this again. Legolas ran up to the women that was holding Raquelle , and quickly pulled his bow, pointing it to her face.

"Let her go!" said Legolas in a mean voice. "I will kill you before you touch her!"

"Well, well, well, it's the elf to save the helpless child again."

Legolas' eyes were filled with much hate.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the wife of the man you killed, that day. You must remember."

"Indeed." Said Legolas, in a low voice.

"Well I'm here to get you back by killing you and her."

"If you wanted to kill her you would have done so already!" Spoke Legolas eyeing Raquelle. There was so much fear in her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheek. Legolas just wanted to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright, but indeed she did look helpless.

"Legolas," cried Raquelle. "Please"

"Release her!" Yelled Legoals pulling the arrow further back on the bow.

"No" The women said slower. "Not what you did to my husband, I won't."

"He was a killer!" Said Legolas maliciously.

The tension between the three of them was too intense. Legolas was eyeing The women and the women to Legolas. Raquelle was pleading for Legolas to help her.

"Legolas, help me, please!"

"I'm trying, meleth-nin," said Legolas really trying.

"Shut-up!" Yelled the women.

After three minutes the door swung open. Aragorn appeared also with a bow. Legloas turned his head to see who it was. Legolas' heart relaxed from its tight grip. Aragorn saw what was happening and also held his bow up to the women. The women immediately pulled her knife towards Raquelle's neck, before it cut her deeply Aragorn pulled his bow, and it pierced her through her stomach. Raquelle gave a shriek.

"Legolas!"

Before the women fell to the floor, she took her last chance, and stabbed Raquelle in her left breast as she fell to the floor.

Legolas was looking at Aragorn fire the arrow. He saw Aragorn's scared look. Legolas turned around and saw Raquelle looking at her breast ,pouring blood.

"Raquelle!" Legolas ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. He knelt on the ground and laid her flat on the floor.

"Raquelle! Stay with me! Aragorn get help!" Legolas could not believe his love was on the floor bleeding to death. His hands was covered with her blood.

Legolas saw a tear trickle down her cheek, knowing she was taking her last breaths.

"I love you, Legolas." gasped Raquelle. Legolas leaned over her, holding her in his arms.

"Please, no Raquelle, I need you!"

"Aragorn, get help!" Aragorn stood still, as if he was stuck, or glued to the ground.

Legolas cupped her cheek. And whiped away the tear. He knew it was too late for any medical help, but he didn't want to accept, that she was dying.

Raquelle whispered, "Live your life without..."Her mouth paused. Her whole body went limb.

"No!" Legolas whispered. Legolas closed his eyes and gave her one last kiss on her lips. Tears flowed down his cheeks, falling on her face. He held her in his lap, not wanting to let go of her. This can't be the end of her. They were about to get married, their lives just begun. It can't end now!

Aragorn still stood there looking at the mourning elf. He never saw his best friend cry like this in his life. Aragorn's heart felt like it was ripping when he heard his friend's cries, they were piercing right through his body.

"No, no, no" He kept saying.

Aragorn had to pull him away from her. Aragorn tried to pull his friend from the body, but he was hanging on her tight. Aragorn pulled Legolas from the floor. Legolas sat on the bed Raquelle once slept in, and just stared at her. Her hair was just the way he liked it, her body looked fragile, like it always did. Her eyes still remained open, He tried to find what emotion her eyes were expressing, He wished he could say she was happy but he could not say for sure. He wanted to think that she floated to the night sky, and touched the stars as she desired to. He wanted to say she finally reunited with her father. He wanted to think that she was finally safe from any harm. He hoped she was safe and peaceful, wherever she went. Legolas thought he could never go on with his life, but he thought what she would have said. "I want you to live your life without me." Legolas knew she didn't mean it like that. She wanted him, not to mourn for her, for the rest of his life. She wanted him to move on with his life, but she wanted him to remember her forever. The final tear flowed down his cheek slowly.

As he walked out the door, following Aragorn, he whispered:

"I will forever look at the sky and find you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Awwe! That's the end of this story! It wasn't such a good ending but, it's the best I can do. I want to thank all the reviewers. Thank you for reading my story. But guess what ? You still have one more review to type ! LOL. THANK YOU so much!


End file.
